


Lucid 清醒梦

by AprilDayEver



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, l - Fandom
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Feels, Happy Ending, I Promise to Never Leave a Work Unfinished, M/M, Not Gonna Tag Every Sex Act Just Trust Me There's Plenty, Oh Look Things Got Mildly Kinky, Oh My God People the FEELS, Other Pairings Will Be a Happy Surprise, Post Reichenbach, Ridiculous Amounts of Hand-Holding, Slow Build, Smut, Some Mild But Extremely Creepy Torture
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilDayEver/pseuds/AprilDayEver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>谢谢作者姑娘dr_girlfriend和原译沉暮的授权，这是一篇人物IC语言也超级美的文章，写在莱辛巴赫之后、第三季之前，和官方走向彻底拐了个弯儿，不过唯一不变的还是侦探与医生之间无人能够撼动的感情。<br/>前十一章由原译沉暮姑娘翻译，我从第十二章接手。当然，所有的荣耀都属于她们两位（还有创造了伟大侦探的柯南道尔爵士以及BBC），除了错误，我什么都不拥有~<br/>希望大家喜欢。xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lucid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655032) by [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/pseuds/dr_girlfriend). 



**Chapter 1**

  
       “现在就只再求你一件事。我只要一件事、一个奇迹，Sherlock，为了我，不、要、死。行吗？就为了我，拜托你停下来、停下来。”  
          
\------------------  
          
       这事第一次发生完全是个意外。  
  
       Lestrade又拖他去了酒吧，两品脱啤酒下肚后他想起在那之后已经过了六个月……好吧，在……那之后。John发现他终于可以开始谈论Sherlock，而不再有罪恶感的重压、困惑和悲伤以及那种几乎抽干他肺里所有空气的背叛感。Greg之前提到了女王的什么事情，John才想起他还没听过Sherlock就披一条床单去了白金汉宫的事儿。讲完这段轶事他俩都笑得无力地倒进他们的酒罐堆，可同时，眼泪却顺着脸颊淌落不停。  
  
       “他以前真是见鬼地疯狂。”Greg充满喜爱之情地说着，但“以前”代表的过去时却狠狠地刺痛人心。所以当他朝酒保打了个手势要来两杯威士忌，举起一杯苦嘲着“敬Sherlock”时，John几乎没半分犹豫地与他碰杯干了这杯酒。接着又一杯，再一杯。  
  
       他跌跌撞撞地回了家，心中隐约灼起一阵自大学之后就没再体验过的对人生的抽离感。他笨拙地开了门锁，一路被自己的脚绊着终于扑进床铺。John翻过身仰躺着，把自己陷进起伏的被褥，叹了口气。而当他闭上眼睛，身周那糟透的空荡卧室渐渐地隐没，取而代之的竟是突然出现的Sherlock。  
  
\----------------  
  
       “John。”Sherlock说着，清浅的眼睛看上去毫无惊讶之情，他精致的外套如同拥抱般包覆着他。  
  
       “Sherlock。”John回应，同样也并不吃惊。在某种程度上他知道这不可能，他明白Sherlock已经死了，但他心中满溢的却全是幸福，这耀眼的闪光如同一道闪电般带来喜悦的温柔宁静。“你回来了。”他说，也完全不在意这听起来有多蠢。John把那些温暖满足全写在了脸上，看着那对美得不应存于人世的眼眸迅速地翻阅着他，解读着他的神情，而更出人意料的是，Sherlock正在渐渐回应着他。  
  
       “过来这儿。”John说着，张开了他的双臂。不知为何如同魔法一样，Sherlock就像理应一般舒服地嵌在John的怀抱里——除开他的长手长脚和突出的关节以外。John把头埋在他颈后的曲线里，呼吸着Sherlock的一切——他皮肤的味道，有着化学药品的微弱气味、轻微的羊毛潮气和火药的余味。  
  
       “我想和你一起回贝克街。”John坦承，而再一次如同魔法般，他们就已经一同缩在贝克街的沙发上，街道的喧闹正由半开的窗子透进，是如此熟悉而舒服。而当Sherlock满足地依偎得更近时John都能听见哈德森太太在楼下走来走去的声音。  
  
       清醒梦，John脑中的一部分这么告诉他。他的思想会引导梦的走向，改变境况用以对应他的想象。可他已经不在意了。John只是更抱紧了Sherlock，抚弄着他黑色的卷发，放任他自己享受这半年以来第一次的幸福。  
  
\-----------------  
          
       他醒了过来，伴随着一阵剧烈的头痛、不清的口齿以及自第一周之后就没再来袭过的，胸口突然划过的悲伤。他站在淋浴喷头下，整个人摇摇晃晃。John觉得这就如同在一夜之中他失而复得了Sherlock，却又再一次失去了他。他从没想过之前有多少失去Sherlock的痛苦已经褪色成为苍白麻木的回忆，现在这悲痛切下的崭新创口简直令人痛得难忍，可那曾经存在的幸福感、那确实的幸福感……  
  
       “操。”John对自己说，将汗涔涔的额头抵在浴室的冰凉的瓷砖上。  
          
       他全力劝服自己只此一次，他不会再这么干了——如果他能的话。这个谎话就持续了三个小时，在他发现自己正搜索“清醒梦”的时候破灭掉了。先是维基百科，接着学术论文再是留言板，他在脑里都存了个触发方法的目录：  
  
       冥想、打断睡眠、白日梦……  
  
       John在接下来的两周里试了目录里的所有条目，就算他只是一个人呆在卧室里盯着他自己的手掌，庄严地命令着自己变得在梦里清醒如一也都以他羞窘地红了脸告终。  
          
       没一个管用，所以这两周之后的那个周五，John在其他人都回家之后独自坐在漆黑的诊所办公室里，只是思考。他想起了他的父亲——一个让他的童年笼罩在恐惧里的暴力酒鬼；想起了失去了Clara而悲伤独居的Harry，她每天下午两点必会喝酒。他长久而艰难地思索着这一切，接着他停下了回家的脚步，去买了一提啤酒和一瓶威士忌。


	2. The Blackout

**Chapter 2**

  
  
       “我知道你已经懂了，John。”是Sherlock开口对他说的第一句话，洋溢着骄傲之情，但这句话本身就该打破了幻想。真正的Sherlock只会不耐烦地厉声与John交谈。他心里有什么东西脆弱地刺痛起来，疑惑着自己为什么这么久才搞明白，这都这么明显了，John，一个受过训练的猴子都能比你更快地偶然找到答案。可是……再一次地，这已经没关系了。一切都没关系——就算它不是真的，就算这都是他头脑里的幻想，只因为那是Sherlock，他回来了，这就足够真实了。  
  
       “过来。”John说。又一次地，那点违和感的烦扰又来了——真的Sherlock绝不会这么顺从、这么殷勤，不多一语地跃上前来，静静地安定在John的怀抱里。真的Sherlock要不是像个躁狂症患者要不就是久久懒得动弹，要不是如同瓶中的闪电就像是深海缓慢的潮汐涌动。而这一切的情况里，他都不会是个给人拥抱的人。然而在这里，在John这清醒梦的薄暮里，他却的确是。他用他修长的手臂环绕着John紧拥着他，回应着John的细语，他们的吐息混杂相交。他竟从未嘲笑这一切平淡无奇的自然，而是回应了John试探性的爱抚亲吻，以温柔的保证回复着他的“别再离开我”：我在这儿，John。我不会离你而去，再也不会。他温暖的呼吸吐在John的耳边，让他颤抖起来。  
  
\----------------  
          
       在耀眼的晨光之中，阳光穿过他干涩的双眼直射昏沉的大脑，John毫不留情地嘲笑了自己。这种想法，这种Sherlock会做这样的事情——会说这样的事情的想法。当然John寻常的小脑袋没办法假扮出真的Sherlock在交流中的天才，那种创造力自由飞翔的才华。不，这个梦里的Sherlock只是个由John微茫的想象创造出的苍白赝品，都是John可怜的思念才搞得Sherlock出现以回应他的感情。这太尴尬、危险而可悲，可John宁愿将心切落也不愿停止这样的行为。  
          
       他谨慎地立下了规矩，走着平衡着嗜酒与暗暗对Sherlock着迷这对双生魔鬼的钢丝。他觉得它们就如同他血液里燃烧着的火焰——渴求着再多一点，再多一杯酒，就再多一场梦……  
  
       在作为医生的果决与作为军人的明纪之下，John建立了一系列规矩。只在周五晚上，这样他有周末来掩盖。精确的酒数——啤酒、啤酒、威士忌、威士忌、威士忌——还严格的控制着时间。太快他将跳过清醒梦而直接堕入失去知觉的深渊，太慢他则只能清醒地躺着，绝望地盯着裂了缝的卧室天花板，酒精在他的身体里窜行，可Sherlock依然冰冷地躺在坟墓里。  
  
       可尽管他的规矩摆在那里，事情还是走向了坏的方向。有次他甚至经历了几小时的毫无知觉，就如同他的记忆里有个大张口的胃般吞噬着这一切般；桌上冷着一杯茶，他却记不得泡过它，还有一行自怜的牢骚在他博客的输入栏里（谢天谢地没发出去）而他完全不记得写过。  
  
       他告诉自己这阵失忆该是个警醒的信号了。他必须停下来，这完全是是典型的自毁行径。他不能一整周徒活着只为了等待周五的到来，只为了等待那个已经沉睡在坟墓里的、生前竟也从未回应过他的感受的人。他现在得从他的悲伤中恢复过来，让Sherlock好好离去，而不是越发依恋着他。这梦已经开始变得像他生活中唯一的真实，充满生机和温暖，与他现实生活的呆板痛苦影影绰绰地遥相冷望。  
  
       下午晚些时候他站在浴室水池边，一个一个撬掉那些啤酒的盖子，将它们汩汩地倾倒进下水道。他都能感觉到他的肩膀绷紧，身体都快要背叛自己，但他还是顽强地扭开了威士忌的盖子，把它也倒进了下水道。  
  
       “好了。”他严厉地告诉自己，“都结束了，已经够了。”然后他躺倒在床上，战栗颤抖着，房间里满是自他毛孔里散发出的酒精酸臭气味。  
  
       那个周五的晚上他在诊所里工作得晚到不能再晚，试着能这样分心。而当他找不到任何余下的事情干时——连最后一个电子病历也写完关掉，办公室也整理干净了——他叹了口气，在起身回住处之前放任自己的头消沉地垂了一会儿。他甚至在心里没办法把那个地方叫做“家”。家是贝克街的那个现在毫无疑问现在已经租给了别人的公寓，那曾经是两个男人的归属的地方——他们其中一个已经去世而另一个也只是半死半活——已经被陌生的手打包封存。家就是Sherlock，可Sherlock已经走了。而他，刚切断了他们间最后那点微细的连接。  
  
       他路过了地铁站决定走路回家，在他经过每一个酒馆时他都坚决的按捺下自己的心情。城市的喧闹如同他脑中的白噪音般却完全盖不住他的悲伤正在钝痛地咆哮。街灯的光芒在他眼角的湿气里轮转起来。他强迫自己将奶酪夹进面包，咽下冰冷的三明治——在他倒回床上之前。  
  
       他咬紧牙关，将手臂覆压在眼睛上希望自己能够睡着。而第一声干涩的呜咽在惊讶中攫住了他，粗重的呼吸也突然变成了什么更多的东西。然后这一切就变得无法避免、无法自已了起来，他紧紧地蜷成一团，肩膀在压抑的呜咽下无助地颤抖。  
  
       当这一切终于结束，他平躺回去，有些愤怒地用手腕擦去脸上的潮湿。“Watson，你个没用的家伙。”他对自己咆哮，“振作点，伙计。”他强迫自己起来弄了杯水，清楚地知道沉重的大脑离开了酒精现在正纯然地缺水着。以后的日子难道都将像这样了吗？  
  
       他开始思考铺展开在他面前的未来的无尽岁月、他在诊所的工作。他将还会偶尔和Lestrade一起喝酒，可没有了连接他们的Sherlock，这又能持续多久呢？就连他从阿富汗回来后支撑他的那点对未来微弱的希望——也许他会遇见什么人，有个女朋友没准什么时候甚至拥有了家庭——都破灭了。而他现在也一点也不想要那些了，以后也不会，生活常态的残骸早在名为Sherlock的大火中烧为灰烬了。他想起了他抽屉里的枪，瞬间他感到它的重量真切得让他的手掌都颤抖起来，而同时又震惊于其实自己手中什么都没有。  
  
       他做了个深呼吸，让吐出的空气由齿间嘶嘶溢出，如此他的肺叶被抽空而心绪也得以整理。他洗了把脸仔细地穿戴好，看了看表。酒馆应该还开着。他做的这一切简直就是疯狂可似乎又完全无法避免。他不早在遇见Sherlock的那一刻就将他的命运投射上了疯狂的影子吗？他已经经历过一个展望着没有Sherlock的夜晚，而他也明白了他根本做不到。这是他仅有的与Sherlock间最后的一条线，他要抓紧它，能多久就多久。就算它将他引向酒精、引向真正的疯狂，他还是会选择这条路。那些都是未来的事情，而现在是今夜。而今夜，如果他足够幸运，他将入梦。  
  
       他出门去买那一提啤酒和一瓶威士忌，在他身后砰然关上的门奏响了尾声。


	3. The shift

**Chapter 3**

  
  
       他将他的脸贴在梦中那个Sherlock的脖颈上，在满是他的温暖与气息的空气里呼吸。他的手指穿过Sherlock的卷发，恍恍惚惚地意识到他们无论如何也无法冻结在时光里。可他不在意。回想起来，这种细节只有在他还清醒的时候才能烦扰到他。只有在无情的晨光里他才会以这些小小的发现鞭笞自己，可在这朦胧混乱的梦中，这些都不重要了。现在唯一重要的事就是他正引着自己的手指穿过那卷发，再轻轻拉动，Sherlock就会愉悦地叹息起来，以鼻子蹭着他的头顶作为回应。  
  
       他做了个几乎颤栗的深呼吸，然后吐气，与之伴随而出的是那个自他第一次遇见Sherlock就一直留存在心的问题。  
  
       “为什么是我？”他问，“我是如此……平凡。”随即感觉一阵羞耻的洪流冲上了他的脖子。他本并不打暴露他自己这么多的。  
          
       Sherlock深深地吐息，John最开始觉得他并不会回答。毕竟，他能说什么呢？可他的声音降临得惊喜——他低沉饱满的男中音在约翰耳边柔语，安抚着John精神上疼痛的创口。  
  
       “你从不平凡，John。你怎么会这么想？”他深沉的声音温柔责难着回响，“你永远都与其他人那么不同，在令人惊讶、致人困惑。”Sherlock停了停，在John头顶印下一吻，为他的脊椎带来一阵愉悦的激流。  
  
       “你无与伦比。”Sherlock吐息在他的发间，“我的John。”  
  
       John将头向Sherlock的脖颈埋得更紧，幸福自他的心里爆炸而出，暖流甚至都溢到了指尖。  
  
\----------------  
  
       一如往常，他第二天为此狠狠嘲笑了自己。他躺在散发着汗臭的凌乱被单里，变了味的威士忌与对自我的厌恶一同在舌尖苦涩着。他是有多可悲、多无法挽回地崩溃，才会对这段关系有着这样的想法？这一切都是他的潜意识，在将那些喜爱与安慰的语句安进一个幻影的嘴里。  
  
       这不会有好结果的。现在其间唯一的问题就是他将以何种方式坠入深渊，可是……  
  
       你无与伦比。我的John。  
  
       第一阵羞耻与自责已经褪去，John再次感受到听到这句话时冲刷他全身的幸福的回响。他也已经明白，下一个周五，他将依旧如此。  
  
\------------------  
  
       John睁开双眼，当他看见Sherlock站在门口时，那熟悉的、极乐的朦胧击中了他。他心不在焉地想，他的清醒梦竟然越发生动了——一切看起来都更清晰、更明朗了一点。甚至Sherlock看起来都有了些变化——他的头发短了些而脸庞更瘦削了一点。  
  
       John张开双臂迎接，一如往常：“过来这边，亲爱的。”  
         
       Sherlock似乎怔在了门口，这小小的惊讶渗透进他正舒服漂浮的幻境。这真新鲜。而接着Sherlock猛然跃上前来，跪在床边。  
  
       “John……我——”他开口，可他的话语结巴地停下了，因为John的手正抬起包覆着他的脸颊，拇指安抚地描摹着他颧骨尖锐的曲线。  
  
       “没关系。”John含混地回应着。可Sherlock看起来很为难，这就有关系了。他稍微放低了手，牵拉着Sherlock的衣领、然后是袖筒，直到Sherlock也上来躺在了他身边。这样才对，这才是事情本该的样子。  
  
       John将他的脸庞埋进Sherlock的脖颈。今天它比平时更凉一点，微微被雨润湿，可这场景却比平时生动得多得多。John刚呼吸了他的气味片刻就感到Sherlock颤动起来退后——是因为讶异？还是因为惊恐？  
  
       “John……”Sherlock又开口了。John隐约感到Sherlock正在颤抖，他的全身上下都在轻微地战栗。真奇怪。简直就像Sherlock被吓坏了。大概是他的潜意识又开始歪曲事实了吧，因为他想要所以才造出了这样的场景。Sherlock总是在梦里担任安抚John的角色，而现在他的潜意识想让他变成可靠的那个。嗯，够公平，他该这样。  
  
       他将Sherlock拉得更近，以着熟悉的方式将他们的身体缠绕在一起，抚摸着他的背，对着他的锁骨低喃。  
  
       “没事的，Sherlock。安静些，我会和你在一起。我不会让你再坠落了。”  
  
       他感觉到Sherlock在他的发间尖锐地抽了口气，接着是另一声。接着轻微的战栗变成了颤抖。John紧紧地抱住他，一只手穿过他的头发抚慰着他，而另一只在他因压抑破碎的抽泣而颤动的背上温柔地画着圈。  
  
       “我和你在一起（I've got you），亲爱的。我会接住你（I've got you）。我不会再让你坠落。”


	4. The Awakening

**Chapter 4**  
        

  
       约翰呻吟了一声，他挡住了眼睛的小臂延迟了阳光穿透他发疼的头盖骨的那痛苦时刻。他想起来昨晚的梦，眉头困惑地皱起。那他妈的是什么？他的潜意识绝对比他想的要不正常得多。  
  
       “John？”有声音就在他耳边几英尺的地方响起而John在意识到这之前正半吊在床沿。下一件事则是他发现他的肩胛骨都已经抵在墙上，手反射性地探向背后抓那当然不会在那的枪柄。  
  
       他眯着眼看过那残酷的晨光，口干舌燥，脑袋发沉，而心脏在胸腔里紊乱地鼓动。Sherlock正躺在床上，在晚晨的阳光中散着辉光。在John的视线中他将自己用手肘撑起，脑袋微微倾斜，那对简直不存于世的清浅眼眸凝视着John的脸庞就如同在将他的反应收集归档一样。  
  
       这就是了，我崩溃了。John想，这认识竟惊人地令人安心起来。他曾一直担心他荒唐的妄想究竟会引他走向何方，现在知道了之后简直就是种解脱。当他的血液在耳里轰鸣，头脑晕眩之时他大脑的后台一个个地点过那些可能性：只是带有精神疾病特征的消沉，还是真正的精神崩溃？一周一次的放纵还不足以引起伴随着幻觉的震颤性谵妄，而可能是压力过大的反映……  
  
       有那么一瞬间Sherlock的脸庞被一些John从未见过的表情笼罩，而下一瞬他的面容就重回到了他平时拒人千里之外的冷漠面具之后。  
  
       “别露出那种表情，John，看在上帝的面上。你没疯。”他干脆利落地说。  
  
       我的幻觉在试图让我觉得神志正常而安心。那真……不正常。John感到一阵歇斯底里的傻笑自他的心底如水泡般浮起，马上果断地抑制住了它们。  
  
       Sherlock强压他自己坐好，双脚平贴着地面。他的嘴唇奇怪地扭曲了一下，然后他再次开口了，他的声音一瞬变得粗砺：“我……我没有死，John。我从未死去过。”  
  
       一瞬间，几步踉跄他已经站在了John面前。John甚至都没意识到他甩出了手臂挡住了Sherlock直到一只有着细长手指的手包覆住了他的前臂。  
  
       “John。”Sherlock急切地唤着。  
         
       当他们的肌肤相触的那一刻一串震惊贯穿了John。他低头盯着Sherlock在他皮肤上的手，思绪奔涌不停。手指微破的外皮被尼古丁熏染哦他又在抽烟了多感官结合的幻觉是不可能的这细节太多了我听见他说话我感觉得到他他就在这见鬼啊操蛋的上帝Sherlock没死他从未死去……  
  
       整个房间都仿佛开始倾斜摇摆，他的思维终于重组出了新的信息。Sherlock，就在这，活着，根本没死过。他感到一堆问题涌上心头，它们是那么多，多得全都噎在了喉咙口。怎么能为什么搞什么为什么为什么为什么？他试图从他喉咙里挤出随便哪一个问题，却感到一阵胆汁涌流而出。  
  
       Sherlock脸上的表情简直称得上是滑稽，他及时放松了抓住John手臂的力度，放他蹒跚进了浴室。John比他本应有只坏腿撑在下面的那种痛苦容易得多地跪在了马桶跟前，接着呕吐起来，酒精与咖喱味的晚餐一下从胃里被腾空，随之而来的是无尽的、颤抖着的干呕。  
  
       一切终于结束，他吐出口里剩余的痰冲洗了马桶，然后将头抵在厕所冰冷的瓷砖上，全身心地投入这凉爽，试图夺回自己的呼吸。她在颤抖，他的腿软弱地支撑着他，冷汗刺痛着他的全身。  
  
       他能感觉到Sherlock在他的身边犹豫，于是他把眼睛压得更紧了些，试图调和自己完全不可置信的几乎都要爆裂的头脑。  
  
       “你不应该喝酒，John。”Sherlock说，他圆润低沉的声音脆响着责难，“你不该跟着你的家族史走。”  
  
       John压下了又一阵神经质的笑。  
  
       “John？”Sherlock的声音稍微犹豫起来，“睁开眼，John。看着我。”  
  
       时间如同跳过了一阵般，因为John下一件意识到的事是他已经站了起来，愤怒的咆哮回响在他的耳边而晚知晚觉地他发现这正发自他自己的喉咙。他将Sherlock压到墙上，一只手紧紧地扼住他的脖颈而另一只压着他的肩膀，将他举起任凭他的背正困难地弯过毛巾架、双脚还在瓷砖地上滑掠寻找着支点。他们的脸不过几英尺的距离。  
  
       “看着我，John？”他嘶声说着，“你怎么敢？你怎么还敢再对我说那句话？”他发觉那些话都从他嘴中如洪流般奔涌而出，无法抑止。“‘一直看着我。’你说，‘你能为我做到吗？’你这么说，好啊我做到了。你跳下来的时候、你坠落的时候、你躺在地上了无生机带着人行道上操蛋的一滩血的时候，我都一直看着你，所以别敢再问我那样的事，听见了吗？不要敢问。如果你再问一次我就能提起我的枪，我指天发誓，我也不知道我会指向你这怪物的哪个脑袋。”  
  
       Sherlock的眼睛睁大了，在他苍白的脸上映出半透明的灰色。他张了张嘴但只有一声刺耳的哑音逸出。John惊恐地发现他正扼得他喘不过气来，于是立马放开了他的手如同被灼到一样。他后退了一步，胸膛起起伏伏，而Sherlock正支离破碎地吸着气整理他的衬衫，小心翼翼地瞥着他。他看着这一切，之前突然而来的怒气随着他留在Sherlock脖上的指印由白变红而渐渐地流失。  
  
       “你这真他妈该死的混蛋。”他说着，传递肾上腺素的颤抖正在他身上开始起了作用。  
  
       “嗯……对。”Sherlock说，他的嘴角弯出一点微笑的痕迹，这疯狂的混蛋。  
  
       “所以你没死，接着呢。”John重复了一遍，努力地吐出这些字句。  
  
       “没了。”  
  
       John一手狠狠地擦过脸，几乎绝望地想要杯咖啡。“所以你从死神那回来了，在十个月之后，然后呢？就只决定了你要和我一起爬上床，是吗？就想给我个生命里的惊吓，是不是？”  
  
       一个奇怪的表情掠过Sherlock的脸庞然后他垂下了眼，稍微有些坐立不安：“是你让我上去的。”  
  
       “我让——”整个世界仿佛再次倾斜起来，John记起了他昨晚的梦。记起了梦里的Sherlock，他看起来是如此地与平时不同，反应也如此地不同。根本不是个梦，原来。真见鬼，他都说了些什么？  
  
       他闭上双眼：“出去。”  
  
       “John！”Sherlock的声音绷紧地急切起来，当John猛地睁开眼睛时他的表情简直……崩溃了。  
  
       “从浴室出去，你这混蛋。”John澄清，狠狠地压下想要触碰他的冲动。“去泡你该死的一生里第一次的咖啡。我要洗个澡再穿戴整齐然后我们来坐下来你好好解释下到底见鬼的发生了些什么，行？”  
  
       Sherlock的脸上在将他的表情重置为冷面之前一瞬间毫不掩饰地释出解脱。“好。”他说，“好。太棒了。无与伦比。”  
  
       他们就站在那里相视许久。最终Sherlock似乎警醒了他自己：“我马上就……”  
  
       “好。”John一句话开了个头，然后退后靠在浴缸上好让Sherlock从他身边溜出浴室，“好的。”  
  
       他毫无目的地转向浴缸，做了个样子打开水龙头然后就听见身后的门关上了，就在他无力地坐在浴缸边缘之前。  
  
       “Sherlock，你个真他妈该死的混蛋。”他自言自语。


	5. The Agreement

**Chapter 5**

 

  
       John站在淋浴头的水流下，依然本能地颤抖着。他的思维都绞成了一团疯狂的混乱。  
  
         _“你让我上去的。”_ Sherlock说过，那到底见鬼的什么意思？  
  
       John怀疑着，但他根本无法集中思想在这之上。如果他昨晚的梦根本不是个梦，那么……  
  
        _过来，亲爱的。_ 他曾说。 _我会接住你，亲爱的。我不会让你坠落。_  
  
       John嘶吼出声来，扼制住他想要将头向瓷砖上撞的冲动。他真说了这些荒唐的东西，还不光说出来了而是对着 _Sherlock_ ？在迷蒙的梦域里这些话都出口得如此自然。梦里的Sherlock明白John对他的感觉——不光是明白，他还回应了他。这类的安抚完全就是他们间的常态。  
  
       John对真正的Sherlock突然感到一阵剧烈的没来由的怒气。这简直就像这家伙的回归偷走了他的什么东西，他偷走了梦里的Sherlock。耶稣啊，毕竟没准他已经疯了呢。如果那根本不是个梦，如果昨晚那是真正的Sherlock，那见鬼的究竟发生了什么？他还真的和John一起挤上了床？还用他的双臂包覆着他甚至在他的肩膀哭泣？不可能。  
  
        _感情？_ John都想象得出Sherlock的嗤笑。 _别扯淡了，John。_  
  
       他克制住了一直机械地淋浴的动作，当他依然麻木的手指笨拙地摸索了四次才按到洗发露的盖子的时候他心里隐隐畏缩起来。宿醉、大吐和肾上腺素的反馈混杂一块搞得他的肌肉酸软。他的思维已经散落一地，仅仅还能随着思绪的轨道走一小会便脱轨在困惑与激动的暴动中，不断的影像如水流般在他的脑海里闪回。梦里的Sherlock在他的耳边私语，Sherlock自巴茨医学院的楼顶坠落，Sherlock的喉咙在他的指下，被雨润湿的Sherlock正在他的怀中……而穿过这一切，是如同他跳动的脉搏般幸福的鼓点——他还活着、活着、活着、活着。  
  
       他刷了牙还仔仔细细地刮了胡子，某种意义上他知道他这是在拖延。他在腰上裹了条毛巾，愚蠢地盼望着自己带了换洗衣物进来。就算他对Sherlock暴露再多点也本没必要这么想，可这抑制不住。最后他深吸了一口气然后打开了浴室门，一点都不确定他将更害怕Sherlock在这，还是已经走了而完全是一场幻觉。   
  
       就算有所准备如他，看到Sherlock的那一眼John依然如被飓风击中了般。他正在厨房里混着时间但却在浴室门打开的第一时间抬起了头。John感觉到Sherlock的凝视点过他全身如同真正的触摸一样，掠过他的身体、在他的脸、不稳的双手和肩膀上扭曲的疤痕上逡巡。John都想象得出他演绎的思路—— _刚用刀片刮了胡子而不是电动刮胡刀，割伤了自己的喉咙因为你的双手正发着抖_ ——但Sherlock第一次完全不合他性格地沉默了。John转过身去，开始笨拙地套上自己的衣服，而这过程中他们都不发一语。  
  
       当他再次转身Sherlock依然在那小小的厨房里，固执地盯着水池不动。John有些不自然地去开了桌屉检视着他的枪。他在将它妥善地插回腰后之前检查了下枪膛和保险栓，拉了拉套头衫好盖住它。它熟悉而久别的重量在那里似乎让他安心了许多。  
  
       电水壶正在John走到厨房门口的时候跳响了。Sherlock终于抬起了他的视线，他的眼神闪过John然后立马避开，然后举起了咖啡罐。  
  
       “我找不到你的咖啡机。”他说。  
  
       “那是速溶的。”John说，抑住了对Sherlock试图同时显得又目瞪口呆又满受冒犯的表情的一声笑。  
  
        _“速溶？”_ 他重复着，如同自己被冒犯了似的，“有这种东西？”  
  
       John忍不住了，他的笑意在温柔的微恼里炸开来：“你肯定删了它。绝对，我想。”  
  
       John只得深掏柜子就为了找Sherlock喜欢的蜂蜜，然后给Sherlock泡了茶给他自己冲了咖啡，在那熟悉的两杯并排的景象里咽下了他喉里的哽塞。Sherlock在John一进来时就溜出了厨房，现在正坐在小桌边唯一的椅子上。  
  
       John递给他茶然后坐在了对面的床边，终于迫使自己相信了Sherlock Holmes的真实性，他正好好地活着，就在他简陋的小公寓里。  
  
       在之前那阵混乱和激动里他完全没法去注意他身上的变化。他的头发短了些，莫名地蓬乱着，就如同他自己剪去了那头卷毛似的。而他的脸庞更瘦削了，眼边和跨越了他整个宽宽的额头的刀痕是John从未见过的。他将自己僵直在椅子上，身子直挺挺的可肩膀却低垂着、四肢也伸展开来。John那医生的眼睛正评估着这僵硬—— _可能是肋骨断了，也有可能是别的。_  
  
       “只是点擦伤。”Sherlock评论道，他神秘的读心能力倒是丝毫未减，“没什么需要在意的。”  
  
       “好吧，当然。”John强按下了他转转眼睛的冲动，“一点擦伤”对于Sherlock来说简直囊括了从一条裂口到肠穿孔的所有情况。  
  
       他接着审视Sherlock。比起身体上的变化更引人注目的反而是他的举止。他被尼古丁熏染的手指烦躁不安地刚握了一会茶杯就跃去拉扯着裤子的布料要不就是在桌上打着鼓点。与John都已经习惯的他令人不安的直直凝视不同的是，现在Sherlock几乎都不知道该往哪里看，他的眼神在公寓的其他地方茫然之前以曾短暂的一瞥掠过John的脸，这真是难得一见。他的表情，本总是那么疏离的，现在却正不断地变换如同他被情绪的洪流冲击过载而都无法掩饰掉了一样。走廊骤然关上的门声吓了Sherlock一跳，连手里的茶水都溅出了杯沿。他毫不在乎地拿衬衫袖口擦去了它，他那自稍短的袖口里露出的骨感手腕击得John难以置信地脆弱起来。  
  
       “Sherlock？”他发觉自己正温柔地说着，甚至都不确定他要问些什么。 _“都没谁照顾你吗？”_ 在他的脑海里飞过。  
  
       Sherlock终于抬起了他的头，他的眼神几近挑战地与John的交汇：“你有问题。”他干脆地陈说，一下将John那些不合时宜的想法塞了回去，自他们遇见不到一天起，Sherlock低沉的声音就甚至先于他自己进驻了John的生命。  
  
       “你最后一次吃东西是什么时候？”John问道。  
  
       Sherlock的嘴唇扭曲起来，有那么一个心跳漏拍的瞬间John甚至觉得他要哭出来了。他将头向后扭去，眼里有一瞬的闪烁，但他的声音出口却是谨慎的冷淡：“我不记得了，那不是问题。”  
  
       John清了清嗓子顺路将一团乱糟的情绪一并吞下：“那绝对是个问题，伙计。”这对我来说是问题，他强压下了这句话。他将咖啡杯摆在桌上伴着果决的叩响。“接下来该这样。”他说着，语气坚定威严，那是他几乎未曾向Sherlock示出的音色，“我去给我们做点早饭。你得把它们全部吃干净。然后让我好好看看你的伤口。再然后，你都能操蛋地猜到了，我要问你现在我心里的每个问题，你得逐个地回答我。”  
  
       这就如同John的第二天性一般。大点的问题先放一边而先着手解决此时此刻的事情。迫击炮都可能正在外面炸落但John依然能专注于桌上受伤的士兵。而且有件事是那么显而易见——无论发生了什么，Sherlock受伤了。他受了折磨——没准还正在受着——既然他正目睹这一切，而Sherlock要做那些事的理由就再不重要了。  
  
       Sherlock依然偏着头，他的眼睛闭上了：“行，好的。”  
  
       “好吧。”John说，“好吧。”他站起来，可却完全无法从Sherlock身边挪开半步。他需要，就一下下——只需要一个触碰去证实他是真实的。他的身体背叛了他，在他的大脑告诉他这是个多糟的主意之前他的手就碰到了Sherlock的。手指最初的触碰吓着了Sherlock，他腿上的手猛颤了一下，头也向前栽去。John强迫自己毫无波澜地对上那惊吓的眼睛，他的左手以着握手的方式笨拙地攥紧了Sherlock的右手。  
  
       “我……我很高兴你能回来，Sherlock。”他说，他的声音因着感情变得粗砺。  
  
       他开始抽开手然而Sherlock的手猛然回握住了他——绝望地、野蛮地，就如同他溺了水而John是那唯一的救命稻草。他看着Sherlock压着他紧闭的双眼，在情绪中挣扎着，然后最终他的面容放松下来。他的手指也由紧扣到放松最后抽离开来，在他将他自己重又裹回那杯茶的小世界当中之前他笨拙地轻拍着John的手。  
  
       “嗯。”他说着，眼里再一次一瞬的闪烁，“很好。”


	6. The Injury

**Chapter 6**

  
        _“见鬼，Sherlock！”_  
  
       “别那么戏剧化，John，这没那么糟。”Sherlock嘲弄道。可他马上就以一句充满不确定的补述破坏了那嘲笑的效果，“是吧？”他探出脑袋，想要有个更好的视角。  
  
       “ _安静点_ ，你这混蛋！”John一手稳稳地按着Sherlock的肩膀而另一只扶着臀，将他按倒在床上，“让我看看。”  
  
       Sherlock带着一声愤慨的吐气躺了下去。John假装没看见他的小性子，专注于那些伤口去了。他苍白的躯干上间杂着瘀痕，由黄到紫清晰地泛在那里。John的眼睛扫过它们，将这些伤口分成两个可能的打斗，一个是几周之前而另一个都还没几天。  
  
       John的胃在看见他自己的手指留在Sherlock脖子上的暗印之后翻搅起来，那在他苍白的脖颈上简直就是种可怕的装饰。他轻柔地按压着Sherlock的肋骨，测试着骨折的程度，然后最终将视线投向了那切口。它真的很深，自他左肋骨的下方一路几乎环切到了后臀。John想到Sherlock肯定当刀落下的时候在转着试图躲开它。  
  
       John手套下的指尖温柔地试探着那创口。它的缝线最一开始在入刀的深处精密细致，可很快地连还没到伤口的末端就开始变得稀疏起来。John意识到他自己在看着什么的时候摇了摇头：“见鬼。”他重复道，“你自己缝的，是吧？用的……牙线，对吗？”  
  
       Sherlock只是暴躁地抿了抿唇。  
          
       “好吧那你在这过程中昏过去了几次？”John问。  
  
       Sherlock的眼神向下瞥了满溢着罪恶感的John一眼，随即他抬起他的下巴，重新愠怒地盯着天花板。“那就是我想的那样了。”John沉重地说。  
  
       当John触到接近背部的一块的时候Sherlock尖锐地抽气起来，那里的伤口正红肿着。  
  
       “有点感染了，但还只是局部性的，幸好。”John判定，“这才没几天，我想？”Sherlock含糊地哼哼了一声，John决定自动判定它为肯定的答案。“我得清洁下你的伤口，然后撤了你的缝线重新来，尽量减少日后的疤痕。”  
  
       Sherlock抗议地哼哼，明显一点都不在意疤痕的问题，但John用一只手牢牢地按着仅有的那几块没有伤口的苍白皮肤，把他定在床上。“必须这样，Sherlock。用牙线完全是条件所迫，它马上都要造成黏结了，到时再拆线肯定会一团糟。最好现在拆了它。”  
  
       他甚至都没去等回应就转身去准备静脉注射的抗生素。接着是局部麻醉，他无视了Sherlock不耐烦的偏动，将他的用具仔细地排摆在外然后拿来了废纸篓，做了这一切以确定麻药能在他开始之前起效。  
  
       “现在不是坚韧不拔的时候了，如果你有什么感觉就告诉我，如果你讨厌也告诉我。”他严厉地警告，意味深长地一脚踩在废纸篓的开关上，在开始之前等着Sherlock敷衍的点头。  
  
      手术流程在他心中演练过去让他感到明显的安稳，那些震惊和宿醉都在他的手熟练地动作起来的那一刻消失殆尽，他以细密清洁的针线缝合着Sherlock的伤口。这当然不是他第一次给Sherlock缝合伤口，但这是自他意识到他对这男人真正的感情之后第一次置他的手于Sherlock之上。他的手本能地动着，而他的思维就不幸的被解放去挣扎起这究竟意味着什么。  
  
       John在……好吧，在那之前，从未完全地明了他对Sherlock的感情。他就如Sherlock曾想的那般迟钝，可他还没蠢到相信他对Sherlock的感觉能被分类到只是室友或挚友那么简单。但他尚未完全承认它，甚至对他自己都没，更不要说对Sherlock。  
  
       那些原因一下堆积了起来，那时它们看起来是如此不能抗拒。John曾逐一检视它们，没完没了地反复咀嚼着它们，就在坠落之后的那段时间，那段每个想法都变成了只要我当时…… _可我为什么没有那样做？_  
  
       John对他自己的不确定则是那列表上的第一项。他从未与一个男人发展过关系，也从未想过他偶尔对胡茬下巴与光裸胸膛的那点赞美会变成远超于闪瞬而逝的想法的东西。尽管Harry出柜得动人，但John依然明白大多数人的性向，其实如果他诚实地考虑下把这付诸实践他早该承认自己是个双性恋了。当然，John基本一直喜欢女人。他了解自己。就算在军队，那个同志横行还充斥着私下手活的地方，John也一直远离着这些，他医生的角色是个避免性方面牵扯的好借口。本来在自己的朋友或战友躺在沙地上流血的时候摒除情绪就够难了，更别说用性意味的亲昵来扰乱这些关系得会多烦扰他。  
  
      在遇见Sherlock之前他从未感受到被男性哪怕是稍纵即逝的吸引，而Sherlock离去后更没有。不，他对Sherlock的感情远不同于简单轻松的性吸引。在Sherlock离去后他情绪里混成一团的遗憾中，他告诉自己那只是因为这感觉太过特别、太过新奇，他才根本没有意识到这究竟是什么，直至一切已经太迟。这直觉的吸引被误认作了友情，将John以赞叹、激动、直至喜爱的卷藤与Sherlock绑在了一起。  
  
        _[“你这么快就对他死心塌地了。”Mycroft说过。]_  
         
       随之而来的是案件，与友情，这一切全然彻底地将他们联系得愈加紧密，而性吸引也在不觉中潜伏而来。即使回忆起来他也难以辨别究竟这是什么时候开始的。当Sherlock衬衫上绷紧的纽扣不再使得他像个过度成长的小孩反而使得John的心跳乱拍，自那以后，John就太过忧虑于毁掉一切，太不确定Sherlock的在他心里的地位。真够懦弱。  
          
        _[他想起他们在Angelo的店里第一次用餐时Sherlock的视线逡巡在他身上：“你有这个兴趣我实在是受宠若惊，但我确实没打算……”]_  
  
       于是John就藏起了他的心绪，看准Sherlock最大的盲区——对他人情绪的理解。他就连对自己都试图就把这忽视作简单的迷恋，不过是种对一个聪明男人的扰人吸引而已，这终将被时间冲淡。只有在那最后几天，在Moriarty疯狂的终局游戏里，他才似乎看到了能有更多一点的可能性。  
  
        _[“抓住我的手。”Sherlock说着，然后John毫不犹豫地将他们的手指交缠，Sherlock汗湿的手掌触压着他的的感觉不合时宜地带动他的心脏狂跳起来。]_  
  
       在那最后的疯狂日子里他甚至感谢Moriarty使得Sherlock心力分散全去了他那边。以掩盖了他早曾知晓的简单的事实——John Watson已经完完全全、无可救药地爱上了Sherlock Holmes。  
  
        _[“他是我的人质。”Sherlock说着，手枪指着John的头。“对，还真行得通。”John回答。]_  
  
       而现在Sherlock回来了，他还活着，可John再一次固守原地了。他所有的理由都已经被驳回——想着Sherlock已经死去，强烈地希望着能再有次机会改变它。而现在，机会来了，可他依然哑然呆立，只是被困惑和惊惧定在原地。  
  
        _[“你有太多想说……可却不愿说出来。”Ella说过，那之后，“现在说出来吧。”“不，抱歉，我没办法。”John就连那时依然如是说。]_  
  
       他的眼神突然撞上了Sherlock的，不由得担心起他吓人的表情是不是已经泄露了他的想法。幸运的是Sherlock还闭着眼，他的头依然后倾，正稳重地吐息着。  
  
       John清了清喉咙。“现在转过去——轻点。尽量别扯着缝线了。”他指示道。他再一次帮着Sherlock坐在他面前好让他能缝到弯到背后去的伤口。  
  
       他的手又动了起来，这边不需要太多针John就小心翼翼地打好了结剪了多余的线。Sherlock的背苍白而精干，比起他的前面少了许多擦伤的瘀痕，他的肩胛骨赤裸着，优雅地接着脊椎的流线。  
  
        _天啊，他真迷人。_ John想道，然后马上就谴责了自己的想法。  
  
       “John？”Sherlock犹豫不决地问道。  
  
        John这才开始意识到在他沉入思绪之时他撑在Sherlock右臀的手已经不自觉地以拇指缓慢画圈起来，爱抚着他。Sherlock的身子都在他的手下绷紧了。  
  
        _该死。_ John腹诽，挫败超越了他对他背叛了自己的身体的信任，一阵热潮涌上他的脸颊。“呃……就一下。”他慌不择路地找了个理由让Sherlock别再看着他的脸，他极其确定这将暴露一切，“我要在这边上点药，然后从这到前面好好包扎一下。”  
  
       他花了远异于平时的一大段时间去准备贴敷料，心里跟他失控的不当想法激斗不停，直到他终于能够以着镇静的态度去面对Sherlock。  
  
       “好了。”他说，Sherlock顺从地转身，让John一路抚平敷料到正面。  
  
       John脱下橡胶手套，把它们甩进垃圾桶里。“最好把肋骨也包扎下，以防万一。”他说，伸手去够绷带卷。  
  
       “ _够了_ ，John。”Sherlock的声音尖锐，抽出手去抓住了John的手腕，“你……你就想这么残忍吗？”  
  
       “什么？”John如坠五里云雾，他的嘴大大地张着，半天才想起闭上。  
  
       Sherlock的眼神有些疯狂，他的手指紧紧地攥进John的手腕。“你 _绝对_ 想知道……我都准备好了你的问题， _差不多一年_ 我都在准备……为什么你不 _问_ ？你难道不——”他锐利的眼神突然抬起，John腕上的抓握一瞬消失了，“你难道都不 _在意_ 发生了什么吗？”  
  
        _噢。_  
  
        John深深吸气，然后以一声叹息吐出。  
  
       “让开点。”他说。Sherlock依然沉默地看着他，直到John温柔地推了推他的肩膀：“我说让开一点，Sherlock。”Sherlock最终挪开了些，依然疑虑地盯着John。  
  
       John在狭窄的床上躺下在他身边，凝视着天花板。他想没准这样会更好，如果他不用看着Sherlock。  
  
       “我当然在意。”他对着裂了缝的天花板喃喃。“天啊，Sherlock。我都把你举起来还差点掐死你。”他喘出一声苦笑，“如果那都不代表我在意，我也不知道还有什么能了。”  
  
       他都能感觉到Sherlock在他身边不安地挪动：“那为什么你不让我解释……”  
  
       “我会的。你可以告诉我一切你想说的，Sherlock，但我并不是你想的那样的寡言。”他继续，无视掉Sherlock象征性的抗议，“起码给我点信任，毕竟我知道这不是针对我的。你不可能做这一切只为了搞乱我的心绪。如果你觉得你无他选择而只得这样做，我想知道为什么——对，我当然——但比起它，我更想知道你是否安好。”  
  
        床上笼罩着寂静，就连不安的扭动也停了下来。  
  
       John紧紧地压了压他的眼睛，从哽塞的喉咙里挤出字句：“你还好吗，Sherlock？因为你看起来——你看起来一点都不好。”  
  
       如同过了无尽的时间一般，他终于等到了Sherlock的回答，他的声音缓慢而踌躇，和他平日自信的音调如此不同：“我不知道，John。我想——我想大概我之前不太好。”John都能听出Sherlock要承认这一点要有多艰难。  
  
       床铺颤动了一下，他转向Sherlock，那尼古丁熏染的手慢慢地探过被子，缓缓与John的交握。Sherlock正盯着天花板，而John凝视着他们紧握的手。“但我想，现在好多了。”


	7. The Visitor

**Chapter 7**  
  
  
  
       John攥紧Sherlock的手，他们现在都又重凝视回了天花板。  
  
　　“现在都结束了吗，接着呢？”John终于问出口，“你会留下吗？”  
  
　　Sherlock的手在他手心里痉挛了一下，John也早在他回答之前明白了答案。“不。”他说，“现在还不安全。”  
  
　　John紧紧地闭上了眼，Sherlock的答案如同他曾预料般的重击在他五脏六腑。他发现他正紧捏着Sherlock冰冷的手指，就如同在挽留他一般，于是强迫他自己松开了手。  
  
　　“我要跟你一起。”他说，“要是那时我——回来了，我肯定会和你一起走。你尽管开口就是。我能帮得上忙。”他都开始畏缩于他听见的自己恳求的音色。  
  
　　“我知道你会。”Sherlock温和地说着，“但那不行，太危险了。”  
  
　　“太危险？”John再次腾起怒气，“我什么时候还在意过这个？”  
  
　    _[“而我说‘有危险’然后你还是出现了。”Sherlock拖着音调。]_  
  
　　“你只对了一部分。”Sherlock陡然说道。  
  
　　“什么的？”  
  
　　“你说那和你没关系。你只对了一部分。”Sherlock的声音也颤抖起怒气，“那确实和你有关，但并不止你一人。Moriarty酷爱狙击手，John，你也知道的。那时有三个。一个对准你，一个是对Hudson太太，还有一个是Lestrade。”  
  
　　John去明白Sherlock的意思花了些功夫，他的思维还凝在那句 _Moriarty酷爱狙击手，John，你也知道的_ 。  
  
　　 _[“你最好把手放开，Watson医生。”Moriarty洋洋自得，一个红点正出现在Sherlock的前额上。]_  
  
       “三个狙击手。”他无声地重复。  
  
　　“就那样。”Sherlock的声音变的苦涩，“Moriarty说，他欠我一次坠落，他决心要看见我真的这样做。就算我那时用别的办法阻止了那三个即将扣下的扳机——那也不可能，我确信——那也决不会是真正的结束。”  
  
　　这些话语倾倒而出就像Sherlock已经想了它们千万遍般，他的声音赤裸地显出做下这一难以接受的决定的绝望。“就算我想带你一起走，保护其他人，他们也会知道。你难道觉得他们就会这样放弃？不会的，还有Harry、Hudson太太的姐妹和Lestrade的孩子。”  
  
　　这种震惊让John的身体贯穿了一阵战栗。  
  
　　 _[“我拥有孤独，孤独能保护我。”Sherlock曾在巴兹的实验室里这么说过，那是John在坠落之前最后一次看见他。“不，朋友才能保护人。”John还曾怒气冲冲地对他回嘴。]_  
  
　　Sherlock深呼吸，再次出声的时候他的声音再次变得冷静疏离起来。“一旦Moriarty知道我……妥协了，这件事就没有结束的一天。总会有无尽的牵扯的瓜葛——那些都是Moriarty能用作筹码的潜在受害者。”  
  
　　John深吸一口气，然后缓缓从鼻腔中吐出，在盘旋在胃中的负罪感中试图冷静自己。“天啊，我真是个作茧自缚的混蛋。我从未想过——我都没想到……”  
  
　　他的话语凝滞在他想象出的那些正在他脑中上映的可怕场景中。Sherlock，是那么无助，他无与伦比的大脑面对那些要将他在意的人全部放倒在枪下的野蛮行径时显得那么无力。毫无警示也毫无办法去反抗。只有死亡。John仿佛看见了在阿富汗时的自己——上一秒还活着的士兵下一秒就已经逝去，只有那不时的枪炮爆响声才在明示着都发生了些什么。  
  
　　“我们无法完全了解一个精神变态的犯罪分子究竟在想什么，John。”Sherlock的声音干涩。  
  
　　这惊出了John的一声控制不住的大笑。“太对了。”他说，他的思维仍有点眩晕。  
  
　　“不管怎样，我知道一旦我从那场坠落中生还，我将变成被孤单留下的那个。你也明白了吧，不是吗，John？”  
  
　　John觉得有什么盘旋在他心里，压抑得他都坐下了。他的眼神怀疑地逡巡在Sherlock的脸上：“你什么意思，一旦你从那场坠落中生还？你的意思是你真的——落下来了？”  
  
　　Sherlock也坐正起来，但有些畏缩：“对，当然我落下去了，John。”他不耐烦地说着，仿佛陈说这个显而易见的事实十分乏味一般，“或者说跳下去了。你也在那的。”  
  
　　如果John现在不是那么吃惊，他大概还会对Sherlock如此像以前的他的言行展露笑颜。“对，我看见你跳下去了。我还看见你死了，Sherlock。可你现在就在这，所以我想这一定有……什么计谋。”  
  
　　Sherlock耸了耸一边肩膀：“好吧，我也希望这其中有。可对于那些狙击手，他们必须看见足够服人的证据才行。我选好了落点，当然，还做好了我在那么短的时间里该如何进行的预防措施。我在背上加了背垫和支架，还有布置地上的雨棚以减缓落地的速度等等。这些都不会被那些狙击手看见，大概你才是那个最难被骗的。”  
  
　　 _[“不，就停在那里。”Sherlock曾说，“别动”]_  
  
　　“Sherlock，你……”John的手伸向Sherlock的颅骨，他震惊于那片它坠裂在人行道上的记忆。随后他缩回了手，在自己的腿上紧紧地握成一个拳头。  
  
　　“我们得停下说这些了。”他最终说道，向下盯着他泛白的指关节，他的声音哽塞不一，“我有点承受不了。”  
  
　　他能感觉到Sherlock在他身旁不自在地挪动。“John。”他最终说，“我……我对于你的关心很感动。但那一点都不理性。你可以亲眼看见我就在这的，好好地完整地在这。”  
  
　　“ _对我的关心很感动？”_ John不可置信地重复，“啊，好吧，也致以你最亲切的问候，伙计。”他说，一手在脸上胡乱抹了抹。他抬头看着Sherlock发现他正全然疑惑地盯着他，“天啊，Sherlock，你懂了我在说啥吗？”  
  
　　一阵急促的敲门声惊得John跳了起来，他立马抽出了枪，把自己隔在Sherlock与大门之间。  
  
　　“去浴室里。”他低吼道。  
  
　　可当他朝后瞥时Sherlock正不紧不慢地朝着他贴近，耸耸肩膀。  
  
　　“没必要的，那只能是Mycroft。”他说，声音带着恼怒，“他又搞了把新雨伞，”Sherlock补充道，他的眼神一瞬间有些疏离，“桃花心木的。”  
  
　　John一下觉得他肯定还在做梦，这太离奇了。  
  
　　“肯定是的，”他说，“见鬼的Mycroft和他见鬼的小伞。”然而他依旧持着枪，接着打开了门。  
  
　　“John，下午好。”Mycroft如常地吟诵般打着招呼，想像个鳝鱼似的从John打开的那一小点门缝溜进来。他小心地把行李包放在Sherlock坐着的床边，接着自在地坐在了办公椅上。雨伞在他交叠的双手下整齐地折好着，“亲爱的兄弟，看见你在这里真高兴。”  
  
　　John靠在墙上，看着他们。Mycroft一进来Sherlock就戴上了他旧日的伪装，抑制住他的焦躁不安和糟心举止的是一脸傲慢的怒容。  
  
　　“你也是，Mycroft。我还以为你现在大概都屈服于痛风了呢。”  
  
　　“死亡还是没法提升你的礼仪修养，我想。”  
  
　　John的眼神逡巡在兄弟俩之间，如同在看一场网球赛般，最终停在了Sherlock身上。“连Mycroft都不知道你还活着？”他不知道对此是该感到安慰还是惊慌——发现Sherlock说他单独一人的时候，他真的是孤单一人。  
  
　　Mycroft一声优雅的嗤笑回答了他。Sherlock怒视得更厉害了：“他知道——或者说他至少得知道，当我一点点向他提供Moriarty的犯罪网络的时候。我只是不想让他贪婪的手染指我的生活而已。”  
  
　　Mycroft对此哼了一声：“得了吧，Sherlock。你知道我如果愿意本可以放你在老巴刹*1受骗的。”  
  
　　Sherlock冷笑：“我踏进市场十二秒以内就发现了你的特工。”  
  
　　“那是个我专门让你发现的，那还有另三个人，我一发令就可以让他们抓住你。”  
  
　　Sherlock以又一个冷笑糊弄过去这件事。  
  
　　“你越来越不小心了，兄弟。”Mycroft完美的礼仪似乎有了些过失，情绪的轨迹闪现在他的轻语里，“是时候从风雪里回来了。”  
  
　　Sherlock似乎感受到了Mycroft的真挚。他傲慢的外表松动了一瞬，随即就以忙于翻背包的表象回应了Mycroft，扔出一堆换洗衣物后不耐烦地扯出一台泛着漂亮光泽的笔记本电脑和外接硬盘。他双腿交叉坐在床上，开了机，手指不耐地击打着键盘就像那点小小的开机时间也是难忍的拖延般。  
  
　　“所以一直以来——你都在跟踪Moriarty？”John问道。  
  
　　“Moriarty？”Sherlock心不在焉地重复，电脑启动好了开始运行，他的手指正在键盘上飞走，“不，当然不是……他死了好些年了。”  
  
　　“啥？！”John从墙上一下立起，在Sherlock的脸上搜寻着更多的线索，“你杀了他？”  
  
　　“不，很不幸他自杀了。在圣巴茨的楼顶上朝他自己开了一枪。不然早知道我就该让他去叫退那些狙击手。”  
  
　　“天哪。”John发现他的膝盖再一次有些发软，他的重量全都承在了墙上。这差不多一年以来，他都活在存有Moriarty的噩梦中——想象着那卑劣的微笑正幸灾乐祸于Sherlock的死亡。John甚至做过荒唐可笑的白日梦，梦里他一人追踪Moriarty，小心翼翼地代替Sherlock复仇。而这一直以来，那个人早已死去，就在他自己的手下。  
  
　　Sherlock的眼神在John身上巡游，最后回归电脑屏幕。然后又回到了John身上，如同一种不可抗的疲惫般。他的嘴唇动了动：“哦，拜托坐下吧，John。我已经告诉过你了，毕竟，Moriarty坚决要看我跳下去。他自己的死是合乎逻辑的，也不过就是齿轮上的一个钝齿罢了。”  
  
　　合乎逻辑。John麻木地走向床然后坐在床脚，差不多就在Sherlock和Mycroft中间的位置。  
  
　　“要茶吗？”他最终问道，因为没什么更好的的事能做了。  
  
　　然后天哪，Holmes家兄弟同步露出的笑容几乎超过他的承受能力。他几步走进厨房打开了电热水壶。  
  
　　Sherlock发出了满意的声音，显然是发现了些他想要的信息。他暂停了一会，抬头看向Mycroft。  
  
　　“什么时候？”他问道。  
  
　　“啊。”Mycroft回答得晦涩。  
  
　　John都能感到这两兄弟之间突然爆发的紧张气氛。  
  
　　“不行。”Sherlock最后厉声道，他的整个身体充满着绷紧的张力，眉间充斥着怒火。  
  
　　Mycroft只是冷静地看着他。  
  
　　John疲惫地揉了揉额头：“哦，看在上帝的份上，你们中间能有一个能好好把它说出来吗，毕竟这里还有个没得到福尔摩斯心电感应祝福的傻瓜？”  
  
　　两人都被这突如其来的打断吓到，然后Sherlock满不高兴地回视电脑屏幕，继续轻敲键盘起来。  
  
　　Mycroft抬眼，若有所思地看着John。  
  
　　“你将被列入监视级别，医生，Sherlock盘算着栖身于一个安全的处所在今晚看来是不可能的了。我现在在这里就已经够可疑的，对他来说，在这样一个关键时刻要把心神从你这带走也 _挺_ 不明智的。”  
  
　　“没谁叫你来。”Sherlock咕哝，两人都无视了他。  
  
　　“你的意思是……”John仔细地看着Mycroft，话到半截被噎在了喉咙里。如果这是别的——任何一个人，他都会打包票那人的眼里有施了恶作剧的光芒。  
  
　　“我想，医生，Sherlock只能呆在这里一段时间了，别无他法。”Mycroft平静地说着。  
  
　　John的眼神移向Sherlock，他还在键盘上敲敲打打，表面上像是全神贯注于他的工作，可两片粉红已然浮上了他好玩的颧骨。  
  
　　一阵奇异的情感混合在一起冲击着John。他想这有一半是 _感谢上帝，他会继续待下去_ 而另一半则是 _我俩都在这小小的公寓里——见鬼他会杀了我们俩的。_ 　　  
  
      但他只表现出了一种心绪。“Mycroft。”他温和地问道，“你要加糖吗？”


	8. The Colonel

**Chapter 8**  
  
  
       “Mycroft,，”John温和地说。“你要加糖吗？”  
  
       “只要牛奶，”他回答，下意识地平整了一下背心。  
  
      John把Mycroft的杯子递给他。Sherlock试图挥手把John赶走，但John熟练地捉住在空中挥动的那只手，用它包覆住了杯子的把手。Sherlock皱了皱眉，不过还是心不在焉地抿了一小口，单手继续敲键盘了。  
  
      John坐在床尾，啜饮他的茶。  
  
       “如果这不是Moriarty，那么到底是谁在监视我？”他将问题抛给Mycroft，知道比起期待现在全神贯注于自己任务的Sherlock进行解答，这样更能得到进一步的解释。  
  
       Mycroft向公文包点点头，John扯着包带把它拉向自己，检查着里面的档案。  
  
       Sherlock轻瞥了一眼。“档案，”他轻蔑地哼了一声。  
  
       “对我们而言很幸运，”Mycroft平静地反驳。  
  
       “Sebastian Moran上校，”John大声朗读。  
  
       “他被称为‘无面人’，”Mycroft说，John勉强地克制住自己翻白眼的冲动。Mycroft总是富于戏剧性。  
  
       John快速扫视着文件。前南非军队上校，不过很早就有人认识到他拥有比起现场指挥更适合于暗杀的天赋。看上去他像个狙击步枪神童，在2004年被开除军籍之前，他在塞拉利昂战争中的一些非官方行动里表现突出。  
  
       John皱起眉头。“究竟是什么会让一个刺客不光彩地丢掉军籍？”  
  
       Mycroft的嘴因为厌恶而扭曲。“他的能力不仅仅只是杀戮。Moran上校有虐待狂倾向，近乎残忍的那种。残暴的战争能使一系列年轻女性的尸体掩盖得更久。但即使在西非，对那种事情的容忍也是有限度的。”  
  
       “令人印象深刻。”John继续阅读。退役以来接受雇佣，与一系列国际暗杀密切相关，然后…  
  
       John翻过最后一页，只是为了确认，但确实没有更多的内容了。“2008年以后就没有了。”  
  
       Mycroft点点头。“我们相信，在2008年，Moran遇到了James Moriarty。”  
  
       John又挑了挑眉。“像这样的一个雇佣兵这么多年只有一个单一的雇主？对于一个年过四十的雇佣兵来说真是罕见。”  
  
       “Moran在很多方面都是例外，”Mycroft嗤之以鼻。“最值得注意的是，我们完全缺乏有关他的外貌的信息。南非国防军，早先用远程步枪辨认他，认为尽可能隐匿他的身份更合适。他的服役记录，甚至他的学校的记录，都被清除干净。在自由佣兵生涯中他也同样审慎不留痕迹。显然，当他遇到了Moriarty之后，匿名的能力只增不减。电子记录就那么简单地消失了。”  
  
       “无面人，”John重复，这次更不觉得这个戏剧性的名号有趣了。“他的受害者……怎么样了？”  
  
       “那些幸存下来的人已经无法再做出陈述，很不幸。”  
  
       John感到一阵战栗蠕过背脊。  
  
       “如果Moriarty是他的雇主，虽然，他已经死了快一年了，为什么Moran还是个威胁？为什么要监视我？”  
  
      Mycroft赞许地点了点头，看上去像个看到了自己的一个特别迟钝的学生终于想出了正确问题的老师。“信息的缺乏是个障碍，但很清楚的是，Moriarty和Moran之间不仅仅是雇主和雇员。退一万步讲，Moran是Moriarty的副指挥和最值得信赖的伙伴。最有可能的是……嗯，Moran对Moriarty的奉献深度表明他们可能已经……以某种方式密切相关。”  
  
      John觉得他的眉毛再次挑到了发际线。“但我以为……那些女孩……”  
  
      Sherlock在他们的谈话开始以来，第一次开口。“得了，John，你确定对于性偏好的理解不是那么泾渭分明？”他浅色的眼睛似乎看穿了John，John抗拒着在那么富有穿透力的目光中不安地移动身体的冲动。  
  
      令John宽慰的是，Sherlock转回去看着电脑。“Moriarty是百科全书式的专家，”他补充说。“无论他做了什么使得Moran一直在他身边——无论是Moran自己愿意，或者仅仅是他正在进行的一段施虐过程的愉快的副作用——这都让Moran像一条拴住的狗一样待在他身边。”灰色的眼睛看着John。“而失去主人的凶猛的狗只会更危险。”  
  
John因为了解而点头。“所以这是我们要找的人，”他对Mycroft说。  
  
       “不，John。这是在找你的人。或者是马上会找上你的人，如果他能肯定Sherlock已经回来了。当我们终结Moriarty犯罪网络的其他部分时，Moran多次逃脱。他知道有人把网络拆开了，他怀疑那个人是Sherlock或者是我。只有他和一个或两个同伙逃掉了。他在监视你，希望Sherlock会回来。”Mycroft的目光平静而冷漠，他补充道，“最有可能的是，他在Sherlock能看到的情况下，折磨你然后杀了你。”  
  
       “天啊，Mycroft！你怎么就不能委婉地告诉我这个呢？”  
  
       “我要确定你——你们两个——了解形势的严峻性，”Mycroft生硬地说，意有所指的地看了Sherlock一眼。“你仍然活着的唯一原因，John，是因为Moran在利用你作为诱饵。如果你的日常行为产生任何变化，如果他得到任何能表明Sherlock还活着，并且就待在这座公寓里的迹象，他会杀了你们俩。一步步地。”  
  
       “我明白了，Mycroft。”John喝光了茶，带着挫折感嘭地一声放下杯子。“我明白我在其中所扮演的角色了。我散步，去诊室回家就像什么都没有改变，希望能把这个混蛋引出来。如果我们发现了他，我们——该做什么？把他交给你？”  
  
      Sherlock再次从电脑屏幕前抬起头，屏幕的光给他苍白的脸涂抹上可怖的光泽。“他通过步枪瞄准镜看着你，John，”他说，他的声音如极地般冰冷刺骨。“如果他幸运的话，我们会将他交给Mycroft。”  
  
       John看向Mycroft，希望能看到抗议的表情。相反地，他看到的只有略带扭曲的微笑。  
  
  
  
       John送Mycroft出了门，关上门锁住，然后背靠在门上。天啊，刚到傍晚，他就已经感到精疲力竭。  
  
       Sherlock仍专注于计算机，但他似乎已经卸下了在Mycroft面前伪装的漠不关心。他的面部莫名地更富于表情，脊背也略略放松。而John看到Sherlock在腿上重启电脑时，脸上闪过了一丝痛苦的表情。  
  
       John拿了一杯水和两片扑热息痛。“吃了它，”他说，Sherlock随意地吞掉它们，甚至没有把眼睛从屏幕上挪开。  
  
       John看着那尼古丁熏染的手指在键盘上运走如飞。“明天我给你从急诊室拿点尼古丁贴片。我有日班。”  
  
       “很好，”Sherlock敲着键盘说。John继续站在那里，他终于抬起头来，脸上满是不高兴。“看在上帝的份上，John，别在这里转悠。不管你通常在周六做什么—— 去做。”他朝着John不屑一顾地挥了挥手。  
  
       好的。没问题。John通常在周六闷闷不乐的窝在公寓里，躺在床上不起来，斥责自己做与他已故的室友一起的浪漫的清醒梦。那么，他只需要继续那个，是吗？根本不需要在意，目前正交叉着修长的双腿，霸占着床，离自己几英寸远，还敲着计算机的复活的室友刚刚说的话。  
  
       Sherlock的眼睛又盯着他了， — 哦，该死的，他在演绎。  
  
       “昨晚你绝望地喝醉了，这意味着你今天会很难受。也许你会去一趟Tesco，但——没有，冰箱里的牛奶周日才到期，而你总是从后面拿最新鲜的，所以你会在周日购物。在你急诊室下午的班结束以后回家的路上。周六你呆在家里，缓解你的宿醉。所以……”  
  
       Sherlock看起来有点不安。”哦。过来。”他恰到好处地移动了分寸。“睡会儿吧，John。”  
  
       John哼了一声。“你让我去睡会儿。真罕见。”不过床看起来真诱人，天知道他已经筋疲力尽。他小心翼翼地坐到边上。Sherlock再次专注于电脑，然后……  
  
       “那是……？”John靠得更近。”是……我的录像吗？”在Sherlock打开又关闭屏幕左边的窗口的同时，三个独立的视频图像在屏幕的右侧开着，每个都标注了不同的时间和日期。  
  
       “当然，”Sherlock心不在焉地说。“Moran这段时间一直在监视你，但他那天亲自在那里……就是Moriarty死的那一天，现在他也会亲自到这里来。我们只能希望他不知何时出点小差错，能被CCTV的镜头捕捉到。任何一点能把他从每天经过你身边的数百人区分开的……”  
  
      Sherlock的声音渐渐消失在心不在焉的咕哝中，他点击其中一个视频，扩大，看了一会儿，然后暂停。John看见了自己，毫无疑问正走向急诊室。那人看上去瘦小而伤心，肩膀耷拉着，低着头如同在暴风雨中前行，尽管天空碧蓝如洗。Sherlock在那个画面上放大了一个走过John的身影。他显然把那个旁观者的嫌疑排除了，最小化了窗口，继续检查录像。  
  
      John带着难以置信的表情哼了一声。“所以，我就躺在你身边小睡一会儿，而你正在电脑上看我的视频。这一点也不奇怪，”他恼怒地咕哝着。  
  
      “正常很无聊，”Sherlock漫不经心地说，John忍不住了。这是如此的……Sherlock……他突然无助地咯咯地笑起来，眼含泪水，半笑着，如果他愿意对自己承认的话，还半哭着。  
  
      最后他躺在床上，闭上眼睛，还不时地咯咯笑着。  
  
      他向外伸出手直到刚刚能碰到Sherlock，指节擦过在Sherlock瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖上裤子的布料，感觉着Sherlock身体温暖的那一丝痕迹。Sherlock，温暖而活着，并且在这里。  
  
      “我真的很想念你，”John低声说着，感觉半睡半醒，被早上的情感弄得精疲力尽，也因为Sherlock在键盘上敲击的声音而感到奇异的安定。  
  
      他躺在那里，徘徊在睡眠的边缘，如此接近，甚至Sherlock的手指轻轻刷在他的头发上的感觉都可能是一个梦。  
  
      “睡吧，John，”那个深沉的男中音说，John睡着了。


	9. The Nightmare

**Chapter 9**

  
  
        _Sherlock在下坠。他慢慢前倾，然后落下，他的手臂伸展开来，外套在他身周翻飞。他下落、下落、不停下落着。在John慢放的动作里，他的脚有如在湿润的沙土里奔跑般凝滞，血液在他耳中轰鸣。他跑向Sherlock，他总是在这样——但是这一次他接住了他。  
  
       他感到怀里Sherlock有实感的重量，把他拥在胸前。”我做到了！”他的声音满含欣喜，“我接住你了，Sherlock！你再也不会……”  
  
       他的话哽在了喉咙里，当看着在他怀里的人时他脸上欣喜的笑容分崩离析。Sherlock的头靠在John的胳膊上，浅灰色的眼睛茫然地凝住，第三只眼——整齐的红黑弹孔——恰在那双眼睛的正中。_  
  
       John猛然清醒过来，悲伤与愤怒的轰鸣被压抑在喉咙里。他感觉得到自己的脉搏剧烈地跳动着，胸口被扯得那么紧，如同他永远不会再完整地呼吸了一般。  
  
       “John？”他瞥见了Sherlock的脸，脸色苍白，聚焦于电脑屏幕的光线中。  
  
       他的身体不自觉地动了起来——突然地冲上前去，下一件他意识到的事是他已经紧贴在Sherlock背上，脸尴尬地抵在他突出的肩胛骨之间。  
  
       “John？”他能听到Sherlock声音里的关切，可以感觉到他想转过身来，John却只是更紧地抱住了他。他现在无力而恐慌，绝不能让Sherlock看见他现在的样子，可他无法放手，他只是想要……他只是想要就这样，就一小会。  
  
       他将额头抵在Sherlock的脊柱上，颤抖地呼吸着。这是满溢着温暖的，宽慰人心的，Sherlock的香气——他永远都带着那羊毛、化学药物与肥皂的深厚气味。  
  
       “拜托，”他挤出破碎的句子，”就……让我这样呆一会儿。”  
  
       他感到Sherlock的身体安分了下来。”嗯，好的。”他说，声音里带着明显的迷茫。  
  
       他们在这样无尽的时光里静坐着，John试着慢下心跳，他的脸贴紧Sherlock的丝绸衬衫，感觉柔软的面料随着他每一次不均匀的呼吸起起伏伏。他觉得荒谬而无力，像这样紧抓住Sherlock，清晰地感受得到Sherlock贴合脊背的衬衫正被他压抑的眼泪濡湿，但他无法放手。这的确起了作用——有Sherlock殷实地在他的怀里——通过他背上温暖的肌肤能听见他的心跳和吐息。  
  
       “对不起，”他发现自己正因为打湿了衬衫的尴尬而咕哝着，“抱歉。”  
  
       Sherlock被John的胳膊限制了手活动的范围，但他还是努力弯曲了一只手，在他能够到的随便一个地方笨拙地拍抚着John的胳膊。”没关系的，John，”他严肃地说。”如果这样能帮助你，那……我可以承受住这个。”  
  
       无论怎样，John发现自己居然在Sherlock的背上笑出来了。这个疯狂的家伙，他当然不会认为“他的前室友正紧贴着他，像一个受惊的孩子抱着泰迪熊一样”这件事是多么的奇怪。每隔一段时间他总要对这个完全无视社交常态的家伙好好解释一番。  
  
       这样的想法终于让John放开了Sherlock，他僵硬的手臂笨拙地滑下终于得到解放。大概Sherlock会将这个忽视，把它认作另一种莫名的情绪表现，而不是与友谊并不一致的感情。他站起来时一如既往地别开脸，确保他对Sherlock的感情被掩藏在夸张的表情之下。  
  
       “我去洗个澡，”他咕哝着，去他的衣柜里收拾换洗衣物。”然后就给我们俩叫点外卖。”  
  
       “好。”Sherlock已经再次开始敲击键盘了，但是当John偷偷投去一瞥的时候，那冷灰色的眼眸正盯着他，一道若有所思的皱褶浮现在他苍白的额头上。  
  
      John花了非常长时间在淋浴间里，努力地平复自己的情绪。身体里每一根理智的神经都在告诉他必须得尽可能久地隐藏自己的感情。现在没有那个时间在他们的关系里扔下这么一颗情感的榴弹。现在Sherlock看上去异常的脆弱，他们的生命也正处于危险中。而且，最重要的是，在这可预见的未来面前他们却只能被困在这个小公寓里。  
  
      天哪，他只能想象那种一旦Sherlock发现自己感情的尴尬，然后会断然拒绝他，在接下来这么几周里各自呆在自己的空间里毫无交集。或者更糟，如果他感到恶心——甚至被吓跑了，这得导致他做出些什么冲动的举动，比如逃出这个公寓……  
  
      不行，他不得不控制住自己。他已经透露出了太多。他无法永远隐藏自己的感情，但他也明白最好不要觉得这有任何可能性。Sherlock就算在情感方面有盲区也不会错过这样持久的迹象，John不能再对他们两个撒谎，况且他已经意识到了这个事实。当这件事结束，Moran也被处理掉，他会将他扰人的感情告诉Sherlock。如果，大半的可能性，Sherlock对此不感兴趣，他将向他保证，他们之间的关系不会改变分毫。他可以控制成那样——他可以，只要Sherlock能依然存在于他的生活里。  
  
      因这个决定而踏实了许多，他穿好衣服走出浴室。Sherlock依然盘腿坐在床上，John现在才发现，就在John午睡的时候他肯定洗了澡还换了衣服。他穿了Mycroft带来的衣服，残余的水气使他的剪短的头发也微微地卷曲起来，他看起来那么像以前的那个他，这让John感到一阵晕眩。  
  
      他拿起他的手机点外卖。  
  
      “就按照你平常的点单，John。不能与你平时的程序有一点偏差。”Sherlock坐在那里专横地指示。  
  
      John想了想。他一般都要求饭量足够剩余。“你也得吃。”他坚决朝Sherlock说着，然后订下了他一贯的订单。  
  
      他坐在床上穿好鞋子。这要怎么去上班？就算Sherlock似乎能够仅以空气与茶维生，但他还是得需要日常的供给。更多的衣服、平添的食物，等等。而他问起时，Sherlock只是耸耸肩将这问题不耐烦地抛至一边：“Mycroft会好好安排这些的。”他一边说着，一边又回到了他无休止的敲键盘中。  
  
      带着外卖回来后，John用“不然就一直没收你的电脑“的简单伎俩强迫Sherlock吃东西。没吃几口Sherlock起初的闹气明显消失殆尽，当他几乎是在啃泰餐盘子的时候John露出了惊愕的眼神。John曾逼着他吃了点早餐，但那也不会像这样。希望这意味着他已经感觉好多了。  
  
       John还回了电脑，他们在这相对安宁的沉默中静坐，John拿出了些医学期刊而Sherlock在看着数量浩大的录像。  
  
       终于，时钟悄悄接近午夜，John叹了口气放下杂志。  
  
       “你该睡觉了，”他说，他的口气毫无争执的余地。  
  
       “什么？绝对不要。”Sherlock甚至没有把他的视线从屏幕上挪开。  
  
       “Sherlock。”John坐在他旁边的床上，考虑着劝说的方案，毕竟他没法再寄希望于能够抢来电脑这种事了，“首先，你需要睡眠。你还在受伤的恢复期。其次，你已经在这看了一整天了。这样你会变得草率倦怠而错过那些关键点。”  
  
       Sherlock咬紧牙关。”我才不会 _草率倦怠_ ，”他说，最后那个词的吐音像是最为恶毒的诅咒般。  
  
       John能感觉到他涨起的怒气。他就没有丝毫关心过他自己吗？“那不是Mycroft说的话。”  
  
       “Mycroft是个混球。他知道那不是为什么我……”Sherlock突然截住话头，他的眼睛闪向了John，随即又装出一副令人难以置信的对电脑屏幕的沉迷样子。  
  
       “什么？”John觉得自己遗漏了什么，他能明显地感觉到。Mycroft到底说过什么呢？  
  
       [“你越来越不小心了，兄弟。是时候从风雪里回来了。”]  
  
       John感到一阵奇怪的麻木掠过他的手指。他曾时不时地体验到这种感觉，特别是在阿富汗。这是他的身体在他的大脑反应过来之前告诉他有什么不对劲的独有方式。  
  
       “为什么你 _要_ 回来？”他发觉自己在问，”我的意思是，为什么是现在？”他发现越想过这件事他的话里就越有了底气。“你自己说的，这不安全。你肯定是不打算继续呆在这儿，Mycroft对你说的时候你反应激烈。如果你不会掉以轻心，如果你不需要Mycroft的后援，那你为什么要在一切结束之前回来？”  
  
       出人意料地，Sherlock用力合上了电脑。毫不在意地把它搁在地板上。  
  
       “你想让我去我睡觉吧，John？好。”  
  
       他蜷在John身边，像个虾子一样，然后闭上了眼睛。  
  
       John在一团带着愤怒、困惑还有压倒性的荒唐喜爱的情绪中被撕扯着。  
  
       “哦，不，你这大混蛋，别以为这样就能逃避我。”  
  
       不过无论怎样他还是关了灯，房间里现在只有他的钟面和路灯在窗帘边缘的隐隐镶上的一轮暗淡反射在悠悠发光。  
  
       他脱掉鞋袜，解开皮带脱去套衫后在他的一堆裤子和T恤中躺在Sherlock身边。  
  
       他们在沉默中躺了片刻，John听见Sherlock装出来的深长平稳的呼吸声。如果John没弄错的话，Sherlock甚至装出了一点优雅的鼾声。他其实并不指望这奏效，对吧？  
  
      “那么，你不打算告诉我？”  
  
      他发觉Sherlock隆起了背，明显地在耍性子。”你为什么喝酒？”他尖锐地问道。  
  
      “什么？”反击是如此突然，以至于这个问题沉淀了几分钟后，John剧烈的心跳才姗姗来迟。接着Sherlock开始推理演绎，推理的语速快得John几乎没法跟上他的话。  
  
       “每到星期五你都会进行相同的程序，但只有在星期五。买啤酒和威士忌。为什么是两样？你从来没有别的客人，你不需要给别人买不同的种类。如果你的目的是喝醉，你完全可以直接从威士忌开始。虽然考虑到家人嗜酒的顾忌，以前还一直因身处的社会环境而抑制酒精的摄入，但你在这方面经验丰富。你肯定知道，碳酸酒精饮料再接着烈性白酒是宿醉的完美搭配，但你依然继续这样。虽然要支付这间公寓的租金，但你没必要节约去买便宜的酒，如果你真要这样，你也该去买更大量的啤酒。比起廉价的威士忌品牌，你所选择的这一个，似乎你很大程度上是因为你感性地将它与你的一位男性家庭成员联系在了一起——不是嗜杜松子的父亲；这个人更节制有度，像是叔叔或——不，外公。是母亲那一系，当然，是在苏格兰，那位Hamish——就是你一直为之背负着的中间名。无论如何，你都在以轮换的顺序购买它们；每三周一提的啤酒还有约每十周一瓶750毫升装的威士忌，这说明你每周大概喝去两瓶啤酒和75毫升的威士忌，或者说三杯威士忌，如果我们假设那是一个标准的25毫升杯的话。除了你试图戒酒摆脱这一切的那一周。但后来那晚你又回到了耗至深夜的状况，最后又去买了这两样酒。你并非酒精依赖，至少目前还没有。你并没有一整周饮酒或宿醉的迹象。你似乎只有在星期五晚上会放纵，由你的垃圾箱里的空瓶和你早上呕吐的内容物就可以明显地看出。可是，为什么？”  
  
      John躺在一片沉默里，无疑地大张着嘴。这多么惊人，他的心如此感叹。然后它说：哦，操。  
  
      Sherlock正看着他。John无法在昏暗的光中看见他，也没听见他转过了头，但John能感觉到那神秘的目光，剥开他的秘密，将他赤裸地铺陈于此。  
  
      如同懦夫般，他转过身背对着Sherlock。  
  
      “晚安，Sherlock，”他说。  
  
      “你不想告诉我，所以呢？”这话本被嘲笑的，几分钟前他说过的话正朝着他投来，但不一样。Sherlock的声音听起来真的充满困惑和……受伤。  
  
      John咬咬牙，希望他能想出更好的答案。  
  
      “我——不，我不是。”  
  
      他等待着，在沉默里微微出汗，等着看Sherlock会不会推进这个问题。然而，他只听到了安静的沙沙声，那是Sherlock也背向了他的声音。  
  
      “晚安，John。”


	10. The Flat

**Chapter 10**

  
John朝着Tesco的乳品过道走去，今天早上Sherlock下的指示在他耳边回荡着。  
  
[“要表现得就像以前的周日一样，John。不要以任何方式调整你的路线。除了尼古丁贴片，别忘了尼古丁贴片。但是别在偷它们的时候被抓住。你看上去已经心虚了——不要心虚。要记住耷拉下肩膀。看上去很伤心。像往常一样在从Tesco回来的路上停下，买你通常会买的东西。背驼得再厉害一点——没错。看在上帝的份上，试着不要看起来像是被监视了！”]  
  
这一天过得很痛苦，急诊室里只有一个接一个，典型并且极其无聊的得小毛病的病人，然后是这次毫无意义的Tesco购物，得试着在整个过程中让自己看起来很象他平时的样子，那个悲伤的自我。试着不要急于回到他的公寓去再次见到Sherlock。以及最重要的，尽全力不去想今天早上。因为他们互道晚安以后他不知为何感到寒冷，而莫名其妙地，今天早上醒来时，他在咨询侦探的臂弯里。  
  
事实上，超过了臂弯。他们两个就像连体婴儿——呃，此刻这个合适的比喻就这样逸出他纷乱的思绪，但那个画面是非同寻常的……缠绕。他的脸在Sherlock的颈旁，双臂搂住Sherlock的腰，而Sherlock把相当沉重的手臂搭在John的肩膀上。他们的腿——John较短的腿和Sherlock穿着裤子并且光脚穿着皮鞋的长腿纠缠在一起，John的一个膝盖紧紧地挤在Sherlock的大长腿之间…  
  
John意识到自己心不在焉地拿起一包Sherlock喜欢的巧克力饼干，赶紧把它放回架子，换成他喜欢的薄脆姜饼干。该死的。他不能只是因为他被关于Sherlock的记忆分了心，就把自己和Sherlock暴露在狙击手的子弹之下——无论John偷偷解脱出来时那抵着雪白的枕头的黑色卷发看上去是多么诱人。他看着Sherlock的脸，小心地确认着他没有醒来的迹象，但它仍然因为睡眠而松弛温和，他乳白色的皮肤与黑色的睫毛，令人无法忍受的粉红色的嘴唇微微张开……  
  
见鬼。现在就连与自动付款机的争吵也能很好地分散注意力。  
  
幸运的是，John发现约二十分钟后，除了欲望的对象变成一个绝对难以置信的讨厌鬼以外，这欲望完全没有一点的缓解。  
  
“看在基督的份上，John，你是从苏塞克斯的急诊室回来的吗？我以为即使是你也可以穿过七个街区而不迷失方向。你难道不知道我被漫无止境地困在这噩梦般的公寓里吗？”  
  
欢迎回家，John对自己说。他忽视了高个子像某种疯狂的水果蝙蝠一样在狭小的公寓里上蹿下跳并开始整理杂货。  
  
“刚刚过了一天，Sherlock，”他尽力平静地说。  
  
“绝对应该诅咒的，令人精神麻木的无聊的一天，John。残酷的，可憎的单调的八小时三十七分。难以忍受，令人灵魂破碎的，空虚的三万一千零二十秒。”  
  
“那你活下来是多么幸运啊，”John低声说。  
  
“我是说真的，John，你想在这个可怕的公寓里做什么？甚至没有一台电视，我知道你完全依赖可怕的电视而生存。这种僧侣似的对所有世俗的否认与排斥能作为对你的悲伤的某些衡量，作为刚毛衬衣（注：宗教禁欲者苦修时直接穿的一种粗糙的粗毛衣服）的等价物，或者——”  
  
“停下。”John几乎认不出自己的声音了。它在空气中大声碎裂，在突然寂静的公寓里回荡。他手里紧握着薄脆姜饼干，力度大得能感觉到它们在碎成粉末。  
  
他仔细地，轻轻地把饼干放下，只能模糊地意识到自己的整个身体因为狂怒而发抖。  
  
“你怎么敢，”他说，声音因为压抑的怒火而绷紧，盯着那包捏碎的饼干，因为他不知道如果他现在看着Sherlock他会做出什么。“你怎么敢轻视我为你而生的悲伤。你居然开始觉得自己可以评判我的所作所为，我不得不做的，只是在你离开我之后继续下去。”  
  
“你还在生气。”天啊，Sherlock甚至没有将礼貌当做一个问题，直接将其视为理所应当。  
  
“当然，我还在生气。”  
  
“但是我解释了……”  
  
“你解释为什么你认为必须这样做。我理解，因为我了解你，Sherlock，我知道你是怎么想的。你认为如果你告诉我，我会跨过这道坎，高歌起舞，所有的人都会知道你还活着，是吗？你不相信我的演技，你认为我必须看上去像个哀痛不已的John Watson，骗过所有的坏人让他们安心。你甚至连想都没想，你这个彻底的傻瓜，你甚至没有考虑到……”  
  
上帝啊，在某种程度上他知道他欠考虑，或者这些话本不该从他的嘴中冒出来，但他太生气无法在乎这个了……  
  
“……你可以在任何时候告诉我。即使我知道你还活着，难道你不认为，知道你在外面，某处，追踪最危险的罪犯，而没有我在你后面支持的悲伤就已经足够？难道你不认为远离你，不知道你能否回来，甚至不知道你是死是活的那部分悲伤，每一天的每一分钟都会在我的脸上吗？难道你不认为这已经足以欺骗别人以为我是一个哀悼失去室友的人吗？”他吐出室友那两个字就好像它是一个诅咒。  
  
“……但没有，你没有想过那些，是吗？你不仅离开了我，Sherlock，你让我极度痛苦，几乎一年。所以，如果你有时能感觉到愤怒的迹象，这就是原因。”他盯着自己的手。它们仍在颤抖。“这就是原因，”他机械地重复着。  
  
他感觉Sherlock靠近了，他闭上眼睛，试图控制住自己。如果Sherlock现在向前推进，如果他试图与他争论这个 — 告诉John他的感情是多么该死的不合逻辑 — 他可能会扑上去揍他。  
  
起先，Sherlock的手在他的肩上轻柔而犹豫的抚摸令他震惊。他还没来得及长舒一口气Sherlock就压得更近，有些尴尬地轻轻推着，直到他的胳膊松松地环住John僵硬的身体。  
  
“Sherlock，”John开始退开。  
  
Sherlock飞快的紧紧抱住John，John失去平衡，狠狠撞在Sherlock的胸膛上。他愤怒地喘着气，手撑起来要把Sherlock推开，这时……  
  
“对不起。”Sherlock的话是如此低声，他差点没有听见，但它们让John定在那里，突然抓住而不是推开手指下抓着的丝绸衬衫。这是他第二次听到Sherlock向某个人道歉。John能感觉到Sherlock的呼吸在他的头上，吹乱了他的头发。“我很抱歉，”Sherlock再次说道，他的声音支离破碎。  
  
John感到他骤然的愤怒消失不见了一些，这让他觉得突然失重，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，心脏仍然因为这反应急速跳动。他深吸了一口气，然后让自己倚向Sherlock的温暖。Sherlock的心跳声在他的额头敲响，也变得有些快。  
  
天啊，这很危险，但他实在忍不住了，忍不住挪动他的手，直到他的手臂也环住Sherlock，把他拉进自己的怀抱。他又一次深呼吸，慢慢地对着庇护自己的Sherlock的颈部和肩部温暖的皮肤呼出。  
  
“这都是暂时的，”他终于对着Sherlock的衣领喃喃着。  
  
“嗯？”Sherlock听起来有点心烦意乱。  
  
“公寓。”John一直低着头，无法直视Sherlock的眼睛。“先前当我退伍，我就住在这样的地方，我觉得我的生活结束了。就像我的一部分已经死在阿富汗了。我感到窒息，慢慢地。然后你出现了，而且……”  
  
他耸耸肩，无法做出更好的解释。“我能再次呼吸了。我又活过来了。那时我看着这间卧室兼起居室，就像是……一个过渡。”他觉得Sherlock收紧了怀抱表示他理解了，但John必须要把它们说出口。“只要我住在这里，我就能告诉自己，这只是暂时的。会发生什么让一切变得更好。很典型的拒绝接受，我知道，但是……”他发出的声音本该是笑，但令人尴尬的是，那更接近于哭泣。“如果我住进一间真正的公寓，那意味着要面对现实。展望未来，而那个没有你的未来 — 我无法面对。我宁可呆在地狱。”  
  
“John，”Sherlock说，即使那声音里一丝对他的怜悯也会让John心碎，但取而代之的只是……惊奇。  
  
“你是对的，”Sherlock最后说，这是个值得记录的时刻。“我不明白。我以为你会……伤心。我以为你会想念案件，以及贝克街。但是你不像我，John。你有这么多的属于你的生活，你的工作，你的朋友，以及你的……女朋友。”他的声音在最后一个词语上有些刺耳，但在John惊奇以前他继续说。“我以为你会怀念我们以前的生活，但你会调整过来。”  
  
John深吸了一口气，鼓起勇气。“这与案子无关，与公寓无关，或其他的都无关。是关于你的。只是……和你在一起。”  
  
他感觉到Sherlock在点头，尖尖的下巴碰到了他的头发。“我……计算有误，”他说，听起来真的对自己很生气，John几乎笑出声。“预测数据的有效性和先前的历史数据一样，我以前已经累积的数据导致我得到了一个错误的假设……”他停了下来，John觉得他做个深深的，颤抖的呼吸。“我不认为我能在任何人身上激发出那些感情，”Sherlock匆忙地说。  
  
John慢慢地摇了摇头，在最终退开看着那双浅色眼睛之后贪恋着抵着Sherlock皮肤的感觉。他让自己触摸，手指刷过Sherlock鬓角的头发，拇指回味着那尖锐的颧骨。“你说的是实话，”John说，感觉某些东西终于拨云见日。”你真的不认为有人会为你悲伤。”  
  
Sherlock挑起嘴角，半是鬼脸半是笑容。“一如既往，John，你超乎我的期望。”  
  
[“你总是与众不同。令人惊讶。超乎想象。”梦中的Sherlock停了下来，并在John头顶印下一吻，那吻令快乐荡漾在背脊上。“无与伦比，”梦中的Sherlock在他的发间呼吸。”我的John。”]  
  
突然记忆让John有些惊慌失措。他有些尴尬地后退，用手擦着朦胧的眼睛，违心地笑了下清了清嗓子。  
  
“看看我们，都这么情绪化。你看我们甚至不算英国人了。”John用幽默来缓和气氛，但即使是他也能分辨出毫无用处。不过，Sherlock只是给了他一个沉思的表情。  
  
“我母亲是法国人，”他说。  
  
“她？”John因为改变话题放松了点。“她不在——我的意思是，我从来没有——”天啊，他就不能有一次在说话之前动动脑子吗？  
  
夏洛克似乎把他的喋喋不休看做另类的娱乐。“我认为你非常努力地试图不说出口的，John，是她不在我的葬礼上。”他做了他专属的一个优雅并且无法翻译的手势，John现在可以看到那种高卢血统的影响了。“虽然她的祖先是法国人，但情感表现……不是她的领域。”  
  
“嗯。”John走进厨房，让自己忙着填满水壶。“我们不可能都那么把情感外露于人。”他发现自己对着水槽喃喃自语。现在，情感的洪流过去了，他感到尴尬，一抹红色爬上他的脖子。他会花一个小时因为Sherlock再次出现而没有愤怒地揍他，还在他的衬衫里哭泣吗，或两者兼而有之？  
  
他转过身来，插上水壶，发现Sherlock靠得不可思议地近，他灰色眼睛里的情绪紧张而无法搞清。“永远不要因为关心而道歉，John。就是那个让你……无与伦比。”  
John不自然地转过身，忙着准备杯子和茶包，却发现自己在微笑。

无与伦比，他的脑海中不停重复着，品味着，然后……推测。我的John。


	11. The Conversation

**Chapter 11**

  
在余下的夜晚时光里Sherlock非比寻常的安静，就连John放了个盘子在他旁边的时候他都吃了几口晚饭而没起任何争执。John自己则尽力变得不那么引他注目，尽管他还在为他曾袒露了那么多心扉而浑身不适着。

到了午夜，John再也忍不住连天的呵欠。某种意义上来说这一天真是难熬的一日。Sherlock早就把羽绒被踹下了床以给那些纸更多的空间。John把被子捡起来，笨拙地抱着它。

“我拿走它没问题吧？”

Sherlock模糊地应承着，都没停下过他不屈不挠的击键声。而当John将羽绒被铺在床边那一溜地板上的时候，敲击声陡然停止了。

“你在干吗？”

John感到红潮又渐渐爬上他的脖颈：“我觉得今天我可以在地板上蜷一晚上，多给你腾点空间。我不介意的。”他把枕头也拉下床来，扔到他临时卧铺的一端。

“别胡扯了，John。”那双对比强烈而多变的眼眸正眯着看着他，如同想要将他的那点小心思剥开在外般，“你是个军人，肯定不会羞于与男性挨近入眠。况且，我们已经在这床上一起睡了两晚上了。”

John的思绪在那些他说不出口的事情里轰然倒塌。 _那些都是在我在与你纠缠着的怀抱里醒来之前、是在我告诉你失去你几乎毁了我之前。_ 可这也快无关紧要了，Sherlock已经将那些纸片扫下了床，把笔电放在它们上面，围了床脚一圈。然后他开始拖羽绒被，想把它重新拉到床上，而John有些孩子气地捉住了另一头，用力地扯回去。

“Sherlock。”在Sherlock狠狠地扯了一下，猛地将羽绒被拉脱了John的束缚时John恼火地开口。

Sherlock将羽绒被扔上床接着走近John，伸手去够那个枕头。John捡起它来，抗拒地将它抓在背后。

Sherlock停在一步远之外，盯着那个枕头。John挑战似地抬起下巴。Sherlock的表情微微动了动，然后突然……

Sherlock深呼吸，John定稳了身形，全心准备好保卫枕头而导致过了心拍停跳的好几秒才加载出正在发生的事情。

Sherlock正在 _吻_ 他。笨拙地、尴尬地，他们的鼻子相撞而Sherlock的唇闭得紧实，但Sherlock Holmes 确实地、真切的、哦上帝见鬼地、吻着John Waston。

还没等John做任何事，还没等他开始回吻，Sherlock就拉开了距离。他退了一步，他的表情掩饰成一片空白，就连他的眼神也无情地在John脸上逡巡。

“别在意。”Sherlock干脆地说着，“我会删除它的，你也是。”

他擦过John够到了那个已经从John麻木掉的手指中掉下的枕头，然后将它扔上了床：“晚安，John。”

John都能想得出此刻的他速写出个肖像会是什么样——目瞪口呆，还有个见鬼的大大问号浮在他的头上。

因为说真的，这他妈 _什么_ 鬼？！

Sherlock仰躺在床上闭上眼睛，双臂在胸前交叠，好一副阴沉的雕像般的样子。John终于开口想说些什么、想做些什么，因为Sherlock，真主在上，正并未该死地再次假装陷入熟睡……而且他看上去靠近了一点。

正因为Sherlock在假装冷静，John能看见那些小迹象。他交叠的双手已经紧张得握出了白色的关节印，他的吐息急促而不稳。这家伙被吓呆了，而这一切使得John心里的某处改变起来，心里剧烈地挣扎起来。他吞下了嘴边的话，狠狠的压下心里想要大踏步走过去、想要伸手穿过那头乌黑的卷发、想要毫无间隙地亲吻Sherlock的冲动。

而他只是坐在了床缘，慢慢地从容地拿开他的袜子和鞋。他向上脱掉罩衫，把它折起来然后放在一旁，接着解开了皮带。然后他关掉灯，躺在Sherlock身边，任由黑暗包覆他俩。

他静静地躺在一片黑暗里，聆听着Sherlock的呼吸声，感受着身边这具身体跨过他们之间那一小点距离辐射过来的热度。对于一个像他那样看起来像个雪花石膏雕像般的男人来说，Sherlock的体温十分温暖。

当Sherlock的呼吸声变得愈发缓慢均匀，John深吸了一口气。“Sherlock？”他问道，声音趋近呢喃。

“嗯，John？”回答十分迅速。

John犹豫了，控制着声音里的困惑、挫败和难堪地表现出来的希望。

“我只是个普通人。”他说，“我无法仅靠演绎，你得告诉我。你想要什么？”

他可以感觉得到Sherlock挪开了一点，蜷了起来：“我想……”

John骤然甩出了手抓住Sherlock的手腕，害怕他要逃开：“我不是在问你你怎么想，Sherlock。我问，你想要什么。”

他感觉到他手指下方Sherlock细瘦的手腕脉搏正加速。他软下声来，把手向上挪了些直到他们的手指交缠：“无论你想要什么，Sherlock，都好。只要……只要告诉我。”

“我不知道。”John试图分辨Sherlock的语气。是挫败？当然，但那似乎也是害怕？

John握紧Sherlock的手，拇指在他的手心里画着安抚性的圆圈。“没事的，Sherlock。我们来弄明白。你——你想要一切如常吗？像我们还是朋友、室友而不是……”John弱下声音，都不知道该如何来结束这个句子，就算他能从发紧的喉咙里挤出那句话。他还不打算推进那么多……

“想。”Sherlock说，John觉得喉咙更加堵得慌了，悔恨几乎哽住喉头。天哪，他还曾期待过，但……他还能撑住。他能。知道也更好些。他开始抽出手，但Sherlock的手指却握紧了他的，抓握得他几乎发疼。

“也不想。”Sherlock补上一句。

John喘出一声苦笑，宽慰和恼怒一起冲刷着他。“ _天哪_ ，Sherlock……”

“我希望你 _留下_ 。”Sherlock打断了他，他的声音尖利唐突，在寂静的房间里回响着。

John僵住了。他终于转过头来，面对着床上Sherlock昏暗的身影。黑暗使得这场谈话容易了些，他想，但突然他近乎绝望地想要看看Sherlock的脸。

他握了握Sherlock的手，让他放开，然后摸索着一路向上。凭着运气和本能，他够着了Sherlock的脸庞，手指轻柔地划过他的太阳穴一路向下直到捧住他可笑的颧骨。接着他又一路划回，经过他耳前的小卷毛。他感触到的那是战栗吗？他最终置手于Sherlock的肩膀上，肩胛骨的突起正硌着他的手掌。

“我会留下。”他低语，声音突然地干涩起来，“无论如何。你没必要担心那个。”一个念头突然击中了他，他的胃因这个念头而翻滚起来：“这一切……难道是你觉得你必须得……表现成这样，才能挽留我？”

“什么？”感谢上帝，Sherlock听起来对这个念头困惑极了，“不，当然不是。我想……”他看起来突然有些慌张：“我不会做任何我不愿意的事情。”他最终傲然地宣告。

“好。”John深深地吸了一口气，“那很好。”

他能感觉到Sherlock一只手撑起了头，几乎能感觉到那双对比强烈的灰色眼眸的凝视正在一层层地剥开他，即使这是在黑暗中。“你在担心你是在——利用我？”Sherlock演绎着，这句话都更像陈述而非问句。“我不是个傻瓜，John，别在意Irene说的那些。”他嘲弄道。

John无言以对，因为某种意义上来说，Sherlock就是个傻瓜，一旦事情涉及到性这就远远地脱离了他的范围。可就算John清楚地了解这也毫无用处，因为Sherlock正势如破竹，声音里立着受伤的骄傲感。

“如果你肯说清楚 _你的_ 意图一切大概会变得轻松许多，John。 _你_ 究竟想要什么？口交？深入的交合？我们在Irene那个案子的时候，你是不是挺享受——Mycroft怎么叫它的—— _娱乐性责罚_ 的？”Sherlock的声音充满挖苦和挑衅，话语如同自动火枪般喋喋不休。

“见鬼，Sherlock！”John感觉全身都涌起了红潮。尽管那些措辞都非常医学化，但听到那些词由Sherlock低沉如咖啡般醇厚的声音说出时总会带出一些让人被攫尽呼吸心跳停拍的画面来。

Sherlock漂亮的嘴唇印在John的身体上，Sherlock双手被绑过了头，苍白的胸膛因快感而向上挺起……

“怎么了，John？你 _害羞_ 了？”Sherlock嘲弄着，“我还以为 _女友横跨三大洲的华生_ ……”

“闭嘴。”John沙哑的声音在房间里回荡，尖锐而威严。这是他那 _华生上尉_ 的声音，是他那 _我已经受够了见鬼的Sherlock_ 的声音，他很满意地注意到Sherlock立马坠入了沉默之中。

John深长平稳地吸了一口气。Sherlock是在刺激他，居然还知道那个他的战友给他的糟心的外号。当然，他曾比任何一个身材矮小、长相平庸的男人更有资格将女人们拒之门外，但他并不是那样的——瘾君子。而且Sherlock更不是又一个被雇来的娱乐消遣。

他强迫自己冷静下来——他不能让Sherlock用一场争吵就让这场谈话脱轨。他将心思投回Sherlock刚刚所说的事情，挑出那些语气尖锐的部分然后在这些讽刺之中寻找真相的核心——Sherlock是被John的性经验吓到了。Sherlock是在为他自己那点经验做着防卫。Sherlock是想知道John期待的是怎样的两性关系。

哦。

惊讶之中柔软的情绪攫住了John。此刻除了抱住Sherlock安抚他他简直别无他想，于是他这么做了。

“过来，你个笨蛋。”他说，更近地环住了Sherlock。他拉过Sherlock僵硬的肢体直到它们舒服地交缠在一起，Sherlock的头放在John的肩膀上，腿穿过John的股间。天哪，这个男人本来如此高，但他却蜷得与John一般齐。当John将手臂绕过他的背支撑着他时他的反抗也渐渐弱了下去。

  
John闭了一会眼，只是在这份亲密里呼吸着，让Sherlock安定下来一些。他的手指温柔地穿过Sherlock的头发，当Sherlock像个巨大而笨拙的猫咪般想要抬起头贴合他的抚摸时露出微笑。

“我不是在说性行为，Sherlock。”他终于温和地开口，“那并不是我们在讨论的东西。你没必要这么提早去了解这些，就像它是一道见鬼的菜肴一样。如果你希望我们的关系超越友情，如果你希望我们的关系能够变得——变得亲密——我们可以一起决定我们的喜好。那并不能与我曾与男人做过这些相提并论。如果我们真的那样了我们可以一起去搞清楚这些。”

John都快有他能听见Sherlock的思维呼呼运转的幻觉了，他杰出的智慧很可能正在这一切发生时运转着将它们组织起来。他依然按抚着Sherlock的头发，耐心地等待着回应。

终于，Sherlock开口了，他的身体再一次在John的怀里绷紧了。“我会辜负你的，John。”他说，他的声音谨慎地踟蹰着，“我会时不时地让人失望，以着各种可能的方式。”

John将Sherlock搂得更紧了，喉咙仿佛被满溢的情绪要堵住般：“那不会的，Sherlock。这不是……”

有什么东西在John的脑里接上了线，怒火瞬间烧过了他，他的肌肉都绷紧了，血液也沸腾起来。他没经思考就咬出字眼：“谁跟你说的这些？”

他感觉到Sherlock转移着视线，逃避着：“那不是……”

“你都不敢告诉我这无关紧要或是说些别的这种废话了。有人告诉你你让人失望了，是吗？有的——有的 _愚蠢的卑鄙小人_ 无法理解你、无法 _欣赏_ 你，你就让他们挡在你面前——挡在 _我们_ 面前——”  
John已经被怒气激得语无伦次。“曾有人像这样伤害过Sherlock”这个念头正侵蚀着他的心，告诉着他—— _他_ ，这个耀眼的、惊人的男人——他还不够好……

他咬紧牙关，想要控制住怒气。可这并不是关于他自己，而是关于Sherlock的。

他以鼻子狠狠地吸了一口气，然后慢慢地吐出：“你没必要告诉我你不想要说的事情，Sherlock。但……我们总归必须能够谈及这些事情。无论你在想什么……无论你在害怕会发生什么……”

Sherlock突然骚动起来，挪开了身子。John按下了抓住他的冲动，而是起来坐在了床边，感觉Sherlock开始从床与厨房间的狭窄空隙踱来踱去。

“这不是 _推测_ ，John。这是 _事实_ 。”他最终说道，他的嗓音如他的动作般颤抖不安，“我总沉迷于一些事情却易被分心。我可能会一整天都在检查你的耳垂，而接下来的一周完全忘记你的存在，我——”

他停下了踱步，在这房间里的一片黑暗中突然而来的寂静令人心头不安。而当他再开口时声音又回到了那般的冷漠疏离：“我……难以被唤起性欲，又极易分心。我已经很明白，当我在给予欢愉时时我总是冷漠还分心，而当我应当被他人取悦时我却……毫无反应。这让Seb十分——盛怒。”

 _Seb_ 。无论好坏，John的心思都系在了这一丝信息上，他绝不会放过。

“ _Seb_ ？”他突破牙关挤出这个词，“Sebastian Wilkes？银行那位？那个——那个令人难以置信的……蠢货？”

_[“我们恨他。”Wilkes曾漫不经心间跟John吐露过，就坐在他那张大玻璃桌之后，说话间就仿佛Sherlock完全没坐在那里一般，“你只要去牛津的正式晚宴用次早餐，然后这混蛋就会指出你昨晚跟谁做了爱。”]_

John简直能听出Sherlock的冷淡：“我们结束的时候……不太和平。”

“那到底为什么你那时又接了他的案子，Sherlock？你为什么要帮那个卑鄙小人……”他骤然收了声，胸口收紧了，“哦，你不是在帮他，对吧？你是在帮我。”他摇着头，怒气的矛头全部指向了自己：“因为我说我需要钱。”

Sherlock沉默，片刻之后John感到床缘因重量而下沉了些许。Sherlock的手掠过John的腿，接着试探性地放在了他的膝盖上。

“不只是那样，”Sherlock说，“我想我那时也是想向他炫耀……我找到了一个能够容忍我的人。”

_[“这是我的朋友，John Watson。”Sherlock曾说。“朋友？”Wilkes怀疑地重复了一遍。“是同事。”John纠正道。]_

愧疚在John心里翻腾。“我本该看出来的。可我——操他妈的——你称我为朋友的时候我却纠正了你。Sherlock，你知道我为什么这样的，对吧？那不是因为我不把你当朋友。而只是……我正失业、又缺钱、毫无价值，而他的办公室看起来那么故意炫耀，我想称我自己为你的同事可能显得更正式些，而且……”他深吸一口气，“天哪，我都语无伦次了。我为什么那样说无关紧要，我就是个蠢货。但Seb——Sherlock，那个狗屁东西都不配舔你的鞋。”

“嗯，我 _现在_ 明白了。”Sherlock假装正经地回答着，他这点小幽默稍稍缓解了些John胸口的紧绷感，“但那时……好吧，那时我还认为他是我的朋友。”John膝盖上的手攥紧了些：“不过那是在我知道真正的朋友是怎样之前。”

John心里突然一片柔软，它们来得那么势不可挡几乎要搞得他哽咽了。他将他的手放在Sherlock的之上，他微湿的掌心紧紧贴合着那优雅纤长的手。然后他拉起了那只手，反握住它。

“我永远都是你的朋友，Sherlock。”他说道，声音因强烈的感情而带着颤抖，“但如果你愿意，如果你觉得你想要更多，我们也可以进一步。无论你想要什么，只要你想要就好。你希望停在哪一步都行。”

时间一分一秒过去，Sherlock都没有抽开他的手，John牵起他们交握的手。他弯过手来，将一个温柔的吻印在Sherlock内手腕的苍白皮肤上。他已经如此接近而再也无法忍耐了，于是他伸出舌尖，在那篇柔软的皮肤上缓缓画着温柔而湿润的圈，感受Sherlock的脉搏在他的舌尖下跳动。Sherlock发出了一声低沉而绝望的呻吟，John知道他一定感觉到自己正在他的腕上露出微笑。

“难以被唤起？”John说着，声音里绷着强压住的得意，“听起来可真是个操蛋的迷人挑战。”


	12. The Promise

**Chapter 12**  
  
  
  John觉得身体不可思议的轻盈，就好像他能够在空中任意飞行一样。过去这几天里郁结于心的恼怒与不安都仿佛全然熔解，仅留他在简单的幸福里化作气泡。 _Sherlock想要他_ 。等到明天，他可能会再次患得患失起来，能回想起Sherlock是如何的难以捉摸、情绪多变，以及他是怎样一个极易感到无聊的人；但是今夜， _今夜_ ，他仅仅只想忽略掉那些有关于Sherlock的认知，尽情品味此刻。  
  
  他最终只是收紧了握在Sherlock手腕上的力道：“我快累死了。”他说，“我想，你也一样吧？”  
  
  John拽着羽绒被，摸索着爬到了床的另一边，在他躺下的时候，顺手拽着Sherlock和他躺在了一起。  
  
  “睡眠可带不来一丁点儿效率。”Sherlock嘟囔着抱怨，不过John能辨识出他埋怨里的半心半意。他已经舒服的依偎进枕头里了，他的呼吸慢慢放缓，因为放松而柔软了下来。  
  
  John微笑着，把羽绒被拉上来把他们俩都盖上。他们紧紧挨靠着躺在一起。John突然间无法克制。他的手不受控制的移动起来，直到他自己的手指在Sherlock的手腕上缓缓逡巡，感知着那处被他双唇吮湿的皮肤。Sherlock的脉搏温暖而富有生机，而它每一次跳动的时候，John都觉得他自己的心跳在雀跃着回应。而突然之间，John掌心下那细长而富有韧性的肌肉绷直了。以他小提琴家灵活至极的手腕，Sherlock翻转手掌，在没有解除与John皮肤相接的同时弯曲手指、覆盖上John的手背，从腕部到指尖紧紧相贴。没有对John摸索他脉搏的动作做出任何排斥，他轻柔的抚摸着John的手背。一次。两次。……三次。每一次轻缓的触碰，都在John的身体里点燃一簇火花。  
  
  John愉悦的轻声叹息，Sherlock脉搏跳动与他指尖抚摸的节奏，同他们轻和的呼吸声伴随在一起。他任凭Sherlock的安抚哄骗他进入睡眠，脑海里不由自主的想象着，这样一双灵活的手还能够做些什么。  
  
  ***  
  
  他在半夜里的某一刻突然醒来，昏沉的被温暖所包围。等他稍微清醒一点儿的时候，他意识到他和Sherlock再一次四肢纠缠在了一起。John轻轻晃了晃脑袋，确认着他们俩当下的位置。很难说他们两个当中到底是哪一个先把对方给嵌进怀里的，——他们直愣愣的横躺在床中央，就仿佛他和Sherlock无意识的靠向对方，宛如两只被分开而逐渐吸引的磁铁。  
  
  从紧挨着他的身体上传来一阵突如其来的震颤，这让他的注意力瞬间集中：肯定是这个使他从睡梦里警醒过来的。John在昏暗的光线下细细凝视着Sherlock颀长、削瘦的身体。他的身体又抽搐了一次，伴随着低而含混的呻吟。然后是第二次痉挛。又一次。混合着近乎绝望的快要窒息似的抽气，以及轻微的肢体抽动。就仿佛Sherlock正陷在奔跑、战斗，或者 _坠落_ 的噩梦里，无法逃脱。他的大脑背叛了他的身体，甚至有某一刻令他难以呼吸。  
  
  “Shhh……”John轻哼，用光滑的指尖轻柔的梳理着对方蓬松的卷发，“放松下来，Sherlock。你安全了。”可是他紧接着感受到一阵细密的颤抖，John凝视着那张太过羸弱、在睡梦里显得如此脆弱的面庞，目光从那半掩在阴影下的锋锐的颧骨上扫过，从那双丰润的嘴唇上扫过，从那宽广苍白、却有浅浅的苦痛皱纹爬上的额头扫过。他想要保护对方的心情，从没有一刻如此强烈甚至于无法抑制。  
  
  “冷静下来，love。”John听见自己这样说。他的声音，在无比寂静的房间里仿若最赤裸的私语，“你现在安全了，Sherlock。 _你到家了_ 。”他再一次用手指梳理着那些顺滑的头发，从相互紧靠的身体上感受着Sherlock开始一点点放松。那苍白的额头终于舒展开，Sherlock无意识的回应着John的抚摸。John露出一个小小的微笑，在再一次躺下来将他拥紧之前，倾身在Sherlock太阳穴上印下一吻。  
  
  ***  
  
  等John再一次醒过来的时候床已经空了。他能听见Sherlock敲打键盘的声音。John抬起头来，迷迷糊糊的揉着眼睛：Sherlock正衣冠齐整的坐在桌边，笔直的挺着脊背，一副正全身心埋进电脑里的样子。  
  
  “早上好。”John嘟囔着。没有回应。  
  
  John对自己哼了一声，愉悦的心情在美丽的晨光中没遭到一丁点儿破坏。然后他起身进了卫生间，在淋浴和刮过胡子之后觉得自己更清醒了一点。John今天不用上班，他昨天周日已经轮过班了，所以他换上了牛仔裤、T恤和一件绵软舒适的套头衫，转身晃进了厨房，想办法泡两杯茶，再做两盘吐司。  
  
  他把茶和吐司放在了Sherlock手肘边上，敲定它们大概会始终被静置在那儿，一直被无视到吃午饭的时候。他拿起了报纸，而自从Sherlock霸占了他家唯一的椅子之后，他就转道坐在了床沿上读报。John小口抿起了茶，翻阅着报纸，一边克制着自己想要把标题读给Sherlock听、估摸着那会不会变成个有趣案子的冲动。上帝啊，要是Moran能早点被逮到，那他绝对会高兴不已的。他无所事事的想着他们俩还能不能重新租回贝克街的房子，也许Sherlock能假造个黑霉菌感染（black mold infestation）或者别的什么东西，就能刺激现有的住户搬出去了。他觉得Hudson太太不会在意的……  
  
  他草草扫过了分类广告，寻找着字谜游戏。突然之间，某种突兀的颜色从他眼前一闪而过、抓住了他的注意力，于是他往回翻了一页。有人在一个广告上用红笔粗粗的打了个圈，它看上去就是个关于房地产所有权的合法声明，绝对是John不会看第二遍的那种。他把自己的茶放下，叠起报纸、递给了Sherlock。  
  
  “看看这个。”  
  
  Sherlock抬起视线，恼火的抿起了嘴唇。  
  
  “你知道这是什么意思吗？”  
  
  Sherlock简短的点了下头，在把全部注意力投注在John身上之前，先是暂停了霸占满他电脑屏幕右半边的所有回馈过来的视频，然后又对覆盖满了另外一半电脑屏幕的、看起来好像是正在跑着某种电脑代码的窗口，做了点儿让人一头雾水、看上去复杂晦涩的处理。  
  
  “是Mycroft _闲的蛋疼_ 做出来的事儿，”他在某些词上无比蔑视的加上了重音，惹得John不小心喷笑出来。——Sherlock斜睨了他一眼，不过眼神晶亮，满是笑意，“我还在外面的时候，我们就是这样联络的。”  
  
  “所以说，这是个密码？”John倚在桌子上，饶有兴趣的看着那则广告，“可它看上去和普通广告没两样啊。”  
  
  “没错，这就是重点。尽管时代周刊已经电子化了他们的报刊、使它比我们第一次构建这种可能性时更为迅捷，但是，这种方式，在交流的速度上依然并不能尽如人意。不过，它极难被追踪。要是想弄明白的话，那个人必须得先辨别出这其中哪些讯息是错误的，而且还得知道用哪本书来解码才行，——而我们可是选了一个特别少见的版本，几乎没有人能把书搞到手的。”  
  
  “一个得用书来破解的密码，就好像Black Lotus（*注1）曾经使用过的那种？”John挑了挑眉，“但我们没法不拿书就搞明白啊。”他非常清楚Sherlock来到他公寓的时候可是什么都没带的，——就只有口袋里装了一沓世界各国面值不等的钞票，还有五本完全不一样的护照。其中没一个用的是他本名。  
  
  “别傻了，John。我和Mycroft从很年轻的时候就考虑过这种可能性了，我和他没一个人有可能带着一本珍本到处跑的，早背下来了好吗？”  
  
  “哦。当然了。 _显而易见_ 。”John翻了个白眼，想象了下年轻时候的Mycroft和Sherlock，聚精会神的盯着册古老卷轴，为上帝才知道的什么神秘事件做着可能会解译密码的准备，而普遍来说无所不能、赋予人睿智的基督，在Holmes家两兄弟成长的过程中，也只担当了个旁观者的角色。“那么，这上面说了些什么？”  
  
  John着迷的看着这一切，Sherlock的视线正飞快的从文字上扫视而过，明显正在他脑海里翻阅着那本久远的书，时不时的划掉一些数字，而每过几分钟就在报纸空白的边缘、用他蛛腿样细长的字体写下几个单词。John眼睁睁看着它逐渐成形：那些单词被毫无规律的组合在一起，而数字们则被三个一组的搭配起来。毫无疑问，这是在写一个三位数的页码，还有一个按序排位在书页三位数上的单词。Sherlock写完了，John倾下身来，凑近了看着破解完的密码。  
  
  “哈，法语？还真是从来没变过。”John取笑道，“你们这些炫耀才学的混蛋（You poncey bastards）。”  
  
  结果Sherlock在大声把它翻译出来之前，先斜着眼睛狠狠瞪了John一眼：“420号公寓，让你的医生过来取东西（Flat four two zero, send your doctor to retrieve）。”  
  
  “那不就是在大厅那边吗？”John指出，一边试图掩饰住在听到“ _你的医生_ ”时，从身体里迅速窜过的愉悦。  
  
  Sherlock点了点头：“看起来Mycroft给我们寄了个包裹嘛。你要去吗，John？”  
  
  “John·全行业精通·Watson，为您服务。”John温和的回答。  
  
  ——那包裹的确够大的。邮寄的地址正是住在420的那位女士。John之前经常见到放置在她房门外的各种大小包裹，这样的话，那些交易就能够不被任何关注着这栋建筑物的人所注意到了。显然，在观察的细致程度上，没人能有资格指责Mycroft。  
  
  John想办法把它拖回了公寓，然后打开了包裹：那里面装着一堆给Sherlock的、意味着他必须清理出自己衣柜的换洗衣服，还有些不易过期腐烂的、可能Sherlock会纡尊降贵吃上两口的密封食物，以及几块移动硬盘。  
  
  John把硬盘递给了Sherlock，而Sherlock欢呼一声，立刻扑了上去、把硬盘插进了电脑，又开了一个窗口就开始浏览里面的内容。John则在房间里心满意足的逛了起来，同时把一切东西都整理归位。他拿出几块巧克力饼干，摆在盘子里、换下了压根没被动过的冷掉的吐司，然后找了个位置坐了下去，开始玩数独。  
  
  ***  
  
  午餐时间，John开始考虑起餐点的选项，从抽屉里拿出几张外卖单。他瞄了一眼放在Sherlock手肘边、被完完全全无视了的饼干，决定没必要去问Sherlock想吃什么。——他打算直接点饭店里分量最大的那一份，然后看看能不能在晚饭的时候强迫Sherlock至少吃上一点儿，哪怕是剩菜。  
  
  他刚把手机拿出来、打算打电话叫印度菜的时候，Sherlock突然开口了：  
  
  “所以说，你改变主意了？”  
  
  “嗯？”John看了看他刚放到一边去的菜单，“那，泰国菜？我还以为你在口味上没什么偏好呢。”  
  
  “跟泰国菜没关系。我是说……我们（us）。”  
  
  John惊愕的抬起头，迟来一步，终于抓住了重点。——Sherlock的视线依旧黏在电脑上，他的嗓音小心翼翼的保持着平和，姿态拘谨，肢体语言里默默的透出份儿警惕意味。  
  
  John谨慎的把外卖单连同手机一起放下，然后走到了Sherlock身边。  
  
  “Sherlock。”他温和的叹息着，而那个倔强的男人却坚决假装无视他，表面上若无其事的敲打着键盘，可蒸腾的红色却一点点蔓延上脸颊。John叹了口气，抓住了椅子：一只手固定住椅背，另一只手，则牢牢的抓握住扶手——那位置正危险的靠近着Sherlock的腹股沟。他双手发力，连椅子带人都转了过来，直直的凝视着这个身材削瘦的男人。  
  
  被迫从电脑前拖开，Sherlock只能交叉双手放在膝盖上，专心致志的皱眉盯着自己的手。John用一只手轻柔的抬起Sherlock的脸，倒不是强迫对方向上看，只是想确保在谈话中维持一种身体接触。“我从没有更改过我的想法，”他重申，语气坚定，“你到底是怎么觉得我会后悔的？”  
  
  Sherlock为这句话抬起了眼睛，在看见那双明亮的瞳眸里一瞬间闪现过的不敢置信与谨慎小心的时候，John只觉得心口一疼。那敏锐的视线从房间里扫过，接连注视着摊开的报纸、泡好的茶，还有John剃完须的脸……  
  
  “Ah，”John放松下来，露出一个微笑。那种他胃里紧张的快要打结的感觉一点点消散了。“就因为咱们的生活如同往常一样、没有什么改变？”他的指尖在Sherlock耳后游移，梳理着那蓬松的卷发，然后倾身向前，“我知道在你全身心投入工作的时候最好不要去打扰。”他在Sherlock耳边缓缓吐息，愉悦的感受到从对方身体上猛然间流窜过的战栗：“如果你想要我把你扔上床、狂热的亲吻你的话，你只要说一声就行了。”这段对话以一个落在Sherlock耳垂上迅速的舔吻结束，他微笑着，享受着对方按捺不住的猛然抽吸。  
  
  他重新站直，安静的注视着那个男人在修订他的推理结果时、从那双举世无双的眼睛里闪现过的耀眼光芒。“你不……你不介意我，嗯，一直工作？”Sherlock试探性的重复道，看起来简直就像是在斟酌口中吐出的单词。  
  
  “我知道工作才是摆在第一位的。”John说着，希望自己吐露在外的话语，能以和自己心里同等程度的诚挚，使对方安下心来。“而且我们都希望那个叫做Moran的混蛋能早点儿被逮捕入狱，对吧？当然，无论何时，只要你需要我，Sherlock，我都在这里。”他再一次俯下身来，看着Sherlock眼睛睁大、在他接近的时候呼吸一滞。John往后退开一点，等待Sherlock习惯下来、接纳他的存在，两个人开始呼吸彼此间共享的空气。“——就如同我昨晚所说的那样：不论你想要什么；只要是你想要的，只要是我所拥有的，我都会给你。”将他自己如此赤裸的剥落开，这感觉是何等的危险和刺激，但是他对此全然不顾。  
  
  他亲吻着Sherlock的下颌，满足于在那优雅修长的脖颈上烙下一连串轻柔的吮咬，——而那，毫无疑问完全出乎于Sherlock的预料，让他绷直了身体、僵硬不动。等John结束了最后一吻、退开一点的时候，他心满意足的发现Sherlock已经被唤起、瞳孔放大。他不怀好意的笑了笑，特地调整了嗓音，让它低沉嘶哑，诚实的呈现出他现在所体会到的所有感受：“与此同时，我会更满足于躺在床上，凝视着你，想象着我乐意对你做的一切……”他探出舌尖舔湿了嘴唇，眼睁睁的看着Sherlock眼神一利。——Sherlock的视线简直就好像被黏在了上面、再也拔不开一样。  
  
  “你想要对我做些什么？”Sherlock这样问道而他的声音，低低的沉了下去，破碎不堪。要是换作别的任何一个人，在问出这样话语的同时，都会被认作是一种调情；而John看着Sherlock睁大了的满是好奇意味的眼睛，意识到Sherlock真的，什么都不懂。  
  
  “到那时的话……？Everthing。”John诚心诚意的回答，嗓音喑哑。这下Sherlock舔了舔自己的嘴唇而John，则变成了全身心被吸引住的那一个。他的视线被直勾勾的拴在了那丘比特之弓形状的上唇、还有那丰润的、淡粉色的、正晶润的闪烁着光泽的下嘴唇上，“……不过，首先——哦 _基督耶稣啊_ Sherlock，你——你他妈的嘴唇——”他的话语在一片热忱里中断。  
  
  Sherlock仔细研究了一会儿John的表情，然后了然的点了点头。John向那两片迷人的唇瓣倾下身去，……结果只触碰到了无一物的空气：Sherlock突然滑下了椅子，跪在了John面前。  
  
  John感觉到Sherlock的手正笨拙的撕扯着他的腰带，同时发出了相当粗鲁的抱怨声。他忍不住笑出声来，然后尝试着把Sherlock拽起来，而当他发现他的胳膊并不管用的时候，John意识到自己的膝盖同样丧失了战斗力：它们被卡在了床和书桌中间的那块儿空间里。  
  
  “哦，Sherlock……”John还在按捺不住的咯咯笑着，他的手正按在Sherlock的手腕上。——而Sherlock突然停了下来，全身凝固成一座雕塑。John愉悦的情绪突然如潮水般退散了。  
  
  “有什么问题？”Sherlock尖锐的发问，他的身体语言瞬间化成了一套警戒带刺的盔甲。  
  
  John有些困惑而担忧的看着他，“不。我只是……”他觉得这会儿他就好像站在一片摇摇晃晃的土地上、正想方设法站稳脚跟，“我只是说——”他想要露出一个微笑，可是他意识到自己的眉毛正不受控制的、困扰的皱了起来，于是他伸出手指，虔诚的抚摸着Sherlock的下唇：“我的意思是，我想要吻你。可以吗？”他有些不确定的结束了这句话。  
  
  就仿佛他还能再奚落John一点儿一样，Sherlock讽刺般的撅起了嘴，“我告诉过你的，John，我又不是什么都不懂。”他尖酸的说，“你没必要小心翼翼的用早期准备（Preliminaries）像捧着玻璃一样对待我……”  
  
  “早期准备？Sherlock，如果你不喜欢亲吻的话，只要告诉我——”John开始对这段对话认真起来。  
  
  在Sherlock能够掩饰之前，他看见了在Sherlock眼睛里一闪而逝的犹豫不决，而那所带来的感觉，就好像他被人在脑袋上扇了一巴掌一样。操。他早应该知道的。他怎么能忽视掉昨晚上那个糟糕的吻所带来的影响？  
  
  “你压根就不知道，不是吗？上帝啊，那个Wilkes（*注2）简直就他妈压根不该活在这世界上……”他在震惊的余韵里摇着头，身体里再一次爆开了难以言说的愤怒。等他再一次开口说话的时候，他的嗓音简直都像是在咆哮了：“面对着这样一双 _嘴唇_ 而能忍耐住亲吻的欲望甚至于嫌恶——？这简直就他妈的是在 _犯罪_ ——”  
  
  在Sherlock能抗议之前，John弯腰吻上了他的嘴唇，感受着它们在他的触碰下僵硬而紧闭。他轻柔的吮咬着，含着Sherlock的下唇，舌尖舔舐着抿紧的唇线，直到他感受到Sherlock在他的唇下放松下来。然后他温柔的探入舌尖，细细品味着那份柔软、甜蜜与炽热，直到，最终，Sherlock发出了低低的几不可闻的呻吟，然后不可自制的吞咽了一下，开始回应。  
  
  John把Sherlock拽了起来，相互拥紧直到他们从嘴唇到膝盖都紧紧相贴，而在身体接触的一刹那，他们都不由自主的呻吟了一声。Sherlock的吻，尽管仍不熟练，却溢满情欲；而John则以一种温和的包容，回应着他侵略性的、实验似的的尝试。Sherlock尝起来就像是茶、香料和他自己，而John毫无疑问，为此沉醉。他们的舌尖摩擦打转着相互舔舐，愈吻愈深，他的血液，在Sherlock愈发饥渴的回应里激越鸣唱。  
  
  他将两人拖拽的更紧，推着Sherlock向床边退去，膝盖插进Sherlock两腿中间，直到Sherlock跨坐在他大腿上、仍旧保持着跪坐的姿势。John始终紧拥着他，两个人的唇舌没有一刻分开，而唇齿摩擦间令人面红耳赤的啧啧水声，则在房间里静静回响。  
  
  从心而论，John是个不善言辞的男人。他仍然还有许多事情是他所隐瞒、无法在脱离梦境的现实里，坦然告诉Sherlock的。但是这个， _这个_ ，正是他尚未说出口的言语。每一字、每一句他所没能说出来的话，都倾注在这个吻里。那唇瓣间纯洁的相触，是他在诉说 _我很关心你_ ；那舌尖顺滑的炽热的摩擦，是他在呻吟 _我想要你_ ；那在Sherlock丰润嘴唇上刻下的凶狠的齿印，是他在宣誓 _我会杀死每一个曾伤害过你的人_ ；而那柔和、轻缓的探索，那共同分享的呼吸，那温柔执着的劝诱——那对Sherlock自我防护的盔甲、所作出的孜孜不倦而柔情的瓦解，都是他在倾诉， _我爱你。我爱你。我爱你_ 。  
  
  当他最终将两人分开的时候，他们全都气喘吁吁、上气不接下气。John无视了Sherlock的抗议声，前额抵在Sherlock的颈窝里，平复着呼吸，在终于回复过来、抬起头之前，他最后在Sherlock汗湿的皮肤上深深呼吸了一口。他这辈子都会记得这个情景的：Sherlock看上去还沉浸在那个吻里，——他脸颊绯红，瞳孔丧失焦距，神情迷茫，嘴唇湿润而微微红肿。他自暴自弃的向后倒在床铺间，腿还搭在John的膝盖上，两只手仍旧无意识的紧握着John腰间的衬衫。  
  
  John突然冷静了下来。那种自从他走出手术室或者在阴暗的小巷里遇见持枪的敌人后，就很难感受过的坚定信念与永不放弃的决心，重新席卷上心头。他知道他会做些什么了。他活动了下肩膀，感受着自己的心跳，在胸腔里一下一下敲下重击。  
  
“你喜欢这个的，对吧？”他温和的说着， 拇指在Sherlock的下唇上再次刷过，注视着Sherlock的眼睫颤抖着回应。“你得用多长时间浏览完那些监控镜头？”  
  
  “Hmmm？”  
  
  John看着Sherlock拼命集中分散遍布开的注意力、努力弄懂他话语里的含义，感到一阵难以言说的心满意足。  
  
  “那些视频。”他好脾气的重复着，“多长时间？”  
  
  Sherlock懒洋洋的、像是软骨动物一样的耸了耸肩膀，“太多变量了。”他喃喃，“每天发过来的监控镜头就得画上好几个小时，还会有数不清的信息回馈同时流入……”  
  
  John微笑起来，“估测一下呗，亲爱的？”他说，“当然，你每天都得留出六个小时睡觉才行。”他严厉的补充了一句。  
  
  一瞬间，Sherlock的表情变得难以言说——简直就是迷惑、恼火和惊愕的复杂结合。是的，没错。John都能把每种情绪清清楚楚的辨识出来了。  
  
  “可如果这样的话，那我得花16.67天才能看完啊！”Sherlock估算着，瞪大了眼睛。  
  
  已经过去两天了。John果断点了点头，“那就花上两个星期。就这么定了。”  
  
  John轻柔的让Sherlock松开了仍然抓握在他衬衫上的手指，然后坐在了Sherlock身边，伸出胳臂环绕着他的背部，把他抱紧了些。“就让我决定这件事的步调吧，好吗？”他能感受到Sherlock想要驳斥他的冲动，可他还是固执的说了下去，“你继续在你的电脑上看你那些监控摄像、还有其他无论什么精妙绝伦但是毫无疑问非法的事儿，不过无论何时，只要你准备好做点儿别的事情了，我都在这里。我们会放缓步调、一点点来，总会找到咱俩都喜欢的方式的。”他在Sherlock的太阳穴上轻轻一吻，“如果那时候有什么是你不喜欢的，或者，如果你想让我停下，你只需要告诉我一声。但是，让我把握着事件的进展，行吗？在这一点上，就相信我吧。”  
  
  “John，你没必要去……”Sherlock的嗓音有些不稳，仍然满腹狐疑。  
  
  “我是没必要。”John打断他的话，坚定的说，“是我想要这样做。”他在Sherlock下颌上印上另外一吻，“我会去诱惑你的，Sherlock Holmes。”他在Sherlock耳边低语，声音低沉喑哑，为Sherlock再次不稳的呼吸而暗自微笑，“不是因为你需要它，而是因为你值得（Not because you need it, but because you deserve it）。我们都是如此。”他紧了紧按压在Sherlock后背上的手。“相信我吗？”  
  
  Sherlock抬起了头，那双浅色而难以捉摸的瞳眸正凝视着John，带着全然的信任：“我总是相信你的，John。”  
  
  John感受着最后一丝紧张感从他的肩膀上褪去，“Good。”他再次俯下身吻着Sherlock，简短而温柔，——一个承诺。“That's good。”  
  
  
  
  注1：Black Lotus，黑莲帮，S102里头的中国黑帮。  
  
  注2：Seb Wilkes，S102里的银行家，上文中有提过，与年轻时的侦探曾发生过恋爱关系，但是用语言等伤害了他。


	13. The Plan

John坐在床边，一边小口啜饮着茶，一边把自己全部的注意力，都假装投注在了他正浏览着的医学报刊上。可事实上，他正看着Sherlock，并且在脑海里规划着他目标明确的计划，私下里将它当成了一场战争。当然了，看看那个迷人的上帝造物，想出能把对方带上床的办法并不困难。所以，John打算慢悠悠的来，直到他决定好了完美的策略为止。

他的目标确凿无疑，而他，也早已开门见山的宣称过，会采用某种主动出击的手段了。——John的手中早已握有主动权，而他现在所需要做的，也只不过是保持并且深入罢了。时而前进，时而撤退，时刻磨练你的技艺，而且始终——始终——记得注入惊喜元素。John对自己微笑起来：这会很有趣（lovely）的。

“你正在计划些什么事。”Sherlock干巴巴的说了一句，甚至都没转过头来。

John哼了一声表示同意，“或多或少吧，我想。”

Sherlock发出一声嗤笑，不过John依然能看见在他耳尖上窜起的一抹殷红，这还是John第一次见到他这幅样子。Lovely。

***

他先从那些细小的触碰上开始。

打从最开始，他和Sherlock之间的……身体接触，就比普通相处的两位男性之间，要更偏向于肢体化。尽管Sherlock始终小心、避免开了与那些他并不喜欢的人——也就是说，绝大部分人类——进行身体上的触碰，不过，对于那些已经在他身边占有一席之地的人，Sherlock对于个人空间这个概念，就并不怎么放在心上了。John曾有好几次都看到Sherlock是如何对待Hudson太太的：在她被绑架之后给予一个令人安心的紧紧拥抱，在听到有了一个新的连环谋杀案的时候，他抱着Hudson太太兴奋的连连转圈。而John，不管怎么说，才是更了解对方的日常作息、以及Sherlock对普通朋友间界线是如何践踏的那一个。无论在Sherlock对他的博客品头论足时，是怎样随意的斜靠在他肩头上；亦或在他们两人进行监视的时候，他就那样把手亲昵的压在他背上；还有一次，Sherlock要求John帮他拿东西，而那玩意儿，就在他衬衣口袋里……

John从未在意过。从最开始，与他对待自己其余任何一个朋友时所摆出的态度相比，他比对任何人，都要更靠近Sherlock。而那些与人相处时理应留出的礼貌距离，也只能在两个普通平凡的人之间产生作用，这规则，又怎能困扰在才华横溢的、非凡绝伦的Sherlock Holmes身上？而且正是因为如此，John才允许Sherlock一边把下颌抵在自己的肩膀上、一边对自己的博客挑三拣四；才在Sherlock歪在他背上的时候，仍然静立如松、站的笔直；才在Sherlock如此要求的时候，将手伸进了他的口袋，没有丝毫犹豫。一如既往，但凡Sherlock指向的方向，John无不遵从。

而他始终没有做，直拖到现在的，正是将那剩下最后一点的私人空间，全都践踏殆尽。

这的确是件令人心旷神怡的事情，像这样，能以各种方式触碰Sherlock，而不受约束。就如John将一杯茶塞进Sherlock手里时，从皮肤上划过的指尖，或者擦肩而过时按压在肩膀上的手，或者在对方发顶落下的轻吻，或者，在John把一盘饼干放在Sherlock身边时，从那蓬松的卷发里，漫不经心般梳理过的手指。

最开始的时候，Sherlock看起来被那些小动作给惊到了，满腹狐疑，不过，他很快习惯了它们，甚至还下意识的回应起来。他的手指在John的手上轻轻磨蹭，掌心下覆着刚泡好的热茶；当John的手停歇在他肩膀上的时候，他也自然而然的把自己的手覆盖于其上；而他迎合着John的双手和亲吻、惬意的转动着自己脑袋的样子，简直像极了一只正用鼻尖磨蹭来磨蹭去的猫咪。

等到了晚上，John就会在Sherlock敲击键盘的平稳声音里陷入沉眠，不过，不管怎样，当另一个男人从他身边钻进被窝的时候，他总会醒来。而当那个双肘关节因身材太过削瘦而突出、两只脚冻得冰凉，并且毫不客气把自己冷冰冰的鼻子埋进他温暖的颈窝的男人，在他把自己推搡着拉得更近的时候，John也不过总是模糊低声的抱怨两句，在心底，却弥漫上难以言说的幸福。

John有时会对自己微笑起来，回想着以前他怎么会坚定不移的认为，Sherlock是个厌恶身体接触的人呢？他简直不能错的更离谱了。他怎么会，从未意识到那个男人对他隐晦的渴望呢？他早该知道的，——就仅仅从那些丝绸衬衫与那床埃及棉布被单上。就算Sherlock再怎么将自己的身体鄙夷成运输管道，那也并不意味着这些就不存在了，——它们只是被压抑着，而在那束缚最终松开的时候千百倍的反弹回来。就好像在啃了一星期的快餐之后，Sherlock也会对一顿精致美味的餐点大快朵颐；或者在好些天的不眠不休之后、一头埋进床垫里睡个天昏地暗一样，现在，他看起来倒像是在几年的，——或者，十几年——与人类避而不及之后，完全沉溺在了身体感官的愉悦反馈里。或者，换个更贴切的说法：无法自拔的渴求着它。

不过，对于他们目前的转变，他和Sherlock，却从未进行过更深入的讨论。Sherlock很可能会将此种变化归结于人类感官的研究范围里，而John，这一次，则小心翼翼的避免开了任何能与Sherlock谈论他目前感情状态的可能性。他还半心半意的将Sherlock对于深层次肢体关系的默认赞同，当做了一句并不当真的戏言，当成了一个在任何时刻都有可能变更的、一个突发的兴趣所在。

没错。他现在的确是得到了Sherlock的全部关注，但是等过段时间之后呢？当他们终究从这栋公寓的囚笼中走出、当这股新鲜感散去之后，这一切又会变成什么样子？他们已经走到了这一步，让Sherlock重新再退回到朋友与室友之间的距离会是一件极其痛苦而困难的事情，——可如果John大声将自己的所想所感表述出来，他很有可能会就这样毁去了目前他们所拥有的一切、再难修复。这绝不是他愿意踏出的冒险尝试。所以，在静默的夜里，他将Sherlock拉近、拥他更紧，任手指在那短短的卷发里穿梭摩挲，满足于此前他所享有的。这并不是全部，但，也足够了。

***

计划的第二阶段，包括了在任何能逮到的时机里、所进行的彻底而不间断的爱抚。

John从令Sherlock吃惊这部分开始着手。不管John怎么反复强调，Sherlock依旧睡的很少，且全无规律，而等他终于乐意睡觉的时候，他总是会陷入深层次的睡眠。不过，不管怎么说，John可是个富有耐心的男人，更何况这天又轮不到他在诊所值班。所以，在他开展“作战计划”的第四天，他好好地泡了杯茶，然后坐在Sherlock身边，开始等待。

等Sherlock慢慢醒过来的时候，John小心的把他的茶放在了一边。他注视着Sherlock的眼睛眨了眨睁开，灰蓝色的瞳眸笼上一层睡意迷蒙的水雾，然后瞬间就转为了全然的清醒，锋锐而犀利。

“哈喽，早上好啊，亲爱的。”John咬着下唇，尝试着别笑出来，半是被Sherlock面对每一样新鲜事物时的反应所逗乐。

John谨慎的弯下身去、将一只胳膊挨着Sherlock身体的一侧，靠在床垫上，然后他缓缓靠近，以便留给Sherlock缓过神来拒绝的空间。他一点、一点的接近——注视着Sherlock的眼睛慢慢睁大，而那柔软的嘴唇纤毫可触。最后，他在两个人的唇瓣即将触碰到的时候停了下来，John差不多都能感受到从Sherlock身体上传来的、带着些期待意味的颤抖。

“怎么样？”他抵着Sherlock的唇低语，只是为了再确定一次。

“哦，你就继续吧（do get on with it），John。”Sherlock厉声回答。或许他是想表现的更不耐烦一点儿来着，不过那不怎么平稳的嗓音，却令那些充满讽刺意味的词组全无用武之地。

“你这个傻瓜（Prat）。”John在Sherlock的唇上露出一个微笑。他放任自己的吻缓慢而慵懒的进行开来，宛如实验取样般、仔细品尝着Sherlock的嘴唇。上帝啊，这男人尝起来如同他的容貌一般美好，甜美、润滑，而John则难以相信，自己曾设法度过了那么多天不能品味这男人的日子。

他能感受到Sherlock正在他身下拼命仰起脖子，努力想加深这个吻。他把手指插进了Sherlock的卷发里——不是为了把Sherlock拉开，而仅仅是为了保持稳定、防止失控。不过，事实上Sherlock都忍不住在愤懑与挫败感里低声咆哮起来了，而那声音——那声音——哇哦，John感到一股震颤沿着他的脊背一路蹿下。

John允许约束自己理性的缰绳稍微放缓了点儿，加深了这个吻。这一会儿Sherlock已经把自己紧紧黏在John身上了，从喉咙里咕嘟出柔软、低沉的，满是祈求意味的声音，而这，简直点燃了John人性里的雄性本能、令他占有欲爆棚。上帝啊，他想要Sherlock——就是现在，彻彻底底——他想要摧毁这个男人，占有他、标记他。John用牙齿啃咬着那修长无暇的咽喉。等他终于退开、粗重的喘息着，Sherlock已经气喘吁吁的躺在他身下，眼睛紧闭、嘴唇因亲吻而红肿。该死的，这男人看起来简直美味可口的难以用言语来形容。

“任何时候（Any time）。”John勉强出声。他的嗓音依旧粗粝，在此种情绪下如弦般紧绷。他看着Sherlock眼睫颤抖，眼睛一点点睁开，看起来头晕目眩、尚未回过神来。“任何时候，只要你想要这个，你就只需要过来、让我知道，明白吗？就由你决定你何时工作、何时你需要……分散点儿注意力。我就把这个选择权交给你了。”他看出了掩埋在Sherlock表情下的惊讶与了然，而他也同时意识到：他猜对了。那混蛋Wilkes之前所做的，正是强硬的拒绝Sherlock将注意力放置于除自己以外的任何东西之上。——Sherlock快速的点了下头，始终凝视着John，评估着他对此的反应。

“很好。”John平稳的回答，“我等会儿去煎点鸡蛋。”

***

John Watson上尉，曾隶属于诺桑伯兰第五燧发枪团，在当前“引诱Sherlock Holmes脱下裤子”战役中，宣布第二阶段战斗已取得圆满成功。

大部分时间里Sherlock都坐在桌边，全神贯注的投入他的工作。他那浅色的瞳眸扫视着显示屏幕，那些修长优雅的手指在整个键盘上逡巡，仿若那指尖下并非电子器械、而是某种乐器。而John，则在轮不到他上班的时候，在公寓里无所事事的闲逛：喝他那好像无止无尽的茶、读读那些医学杂志，或者在自己的笔记本电脑上消磨点时间，而且，通常情况下，假装自己并没有在向Sherlock散发费洛蒙。

时不时的，Sherlock会暂时停下他那些监控视频，闭上眼睛、悠长的叹息一声。他会合拢自己小提琴家的手指，伸展背部。他传输管道的需求终于刺透了那全然理性的大脑的阻截。而John，John，总是在一旁等待，他会注视着Sherlock猛然站起，在狭小的公寓里不知疲倦似的四处盘旋，毫无目的的在厨房里掀东倒西、默然静立在不被允许打开的窗帘边。可是最终，他还是会步履缓慢的、面无表情的，走向John。

当他终于走到John的身边，饥渴与焦虑的情绪在身上膨胀着搅成一团，踏的足够近直到他们脚尖紧挨着脚尖，这时候，John就会放下他的书他的茶他的电脑他的填字游戏，或者其他任何一样东西。他会站起身把Sherlock按进床垫里，他会把Sherlock死死的抵着墙壁，他会把Sherlock钉在橱柜上，然后John会吻他。吻他。吻他。直到他们两人全都面色潮红、气息不匀。而直到最后的那一刻，当John意识到自控力的界绳正危险的拉紧，他会撤身后退。他会把自己的额头抵在Sherlock的前额上，迫使自己一点点回复冷静，同时感受到Sherlock正在自己的臂弯里小幅度颤抖。

“John。”Sherlock会这样呼唤，声音尖锐。

“就快了，”John将如此回答，半是怀抱歉意、半是吐出承诺。“快了（soon）。”


	14. The Suprise

John勉力让自己爬上了最后几级台阶，如同往常一样的诅咒着自己的决定，而正是当初那个决定，让他不得不在只能徒步爬楼的时候、还必须得面对他的公寓是在四楼这个痛苦的事实。不过，也一如既往的，当他把钥匙插进锁孔的时候、他的脸上浮现出一抹微笑：他从不知道在房门的另一边、Sherlock会用什么来给他以惊喜，而他绝不会错过这个。

John打开了门，然后觉得自己的心脏几乎在胸腔里瞬间凝固成一个冰块。——Sherlock完全静止的、毫无反应的、向后倒在床上，脑袋无力的垂落在床沿。

“Sherlock！”John把外卖食物往地上一扔、三两步冲了过去，他伸出手去摸Sherlock的脉搏——当那双灰蓝色的眼睛毫无预兆的猛然睁开、恶狠狠的把他钉在半空中的时候，他差一点就尖叫出声了。

Sherlock的视线在John身上迅速扫描了一圈。“收集数据。”他突然开口，然后，再一次的，立即闭上了眼睛。

而John ，则突然意识到自己的膝盖，在猛然席卷而来的宽慰感中有些发软，“Bloody fuck, Sherlock。”——Sherlock懒洋洋的掀起了一只眼皮、默不作声的打量了他好大一会儿、然后他妈的再一次闭上了，不发一语。John觉得自己澎湃的怒火简直正在节节攀升。

“耶稣啊，”John说，“至少把你自己给拉直吧，行吗？要是再过一会儿，你脖子上的肌肉说不准就得抽筋了。你这么躺着有多久了？”

“不知道。”Sherlock应了一句，他的眼睛突然又睁开了，“你又没有沙发。”他追加了一句，责难道，仿佛John的小可怜公寓是个煞费苦心的干扰项、就为了烦他似的。

他动了动——至少，看起来是尝试着动了动——紧接着，一个恼火的表情浮现在他脸上。“我僵住了。”Sherlock高傲的宣称，眼神将John从上扫到下，明摆着指望John把这一团乱麻干脆利落的处理好。

“哦，看在老二的份上行行好吧！（for fuck's sake）”

“注意语言，John！”Sherlock指责道。

John走到了床的另一头，两只手分别抓着Sherlock的两只脚踝，然后他——动作绝不温柔的——把Sherlock拖回了床上。

“嗷！”

这会儿心底已经有些软下来了，John稍微放缓了手下的动作，然后他帮Sherlock扶正了他的脖子、端平了肩膀，还从旁边拿来了一个枕头、放在了Sherlock脑袋底下。

“就这么着吧，你个小笨蛋。”他无可奈何的说着，语气温和，“别再想你那些漫无边际的数据整理啦，我去泡点儿茶来。”

等到John把外卖食物和泡好了的茶放在餐盘上带回来的时候，Sherlock已经站了起来、四处游荡，他长睡袍的衣角，在他每一次迅速转身的时候都会猛地上扬到半空中，而一个男人，是如何在自己穿着棉布长裤、一件T恤和一条蓝色条纹长睡袍的同时能看起来是如此凛然傲慢的，这对John来说，始终是个不解之谜。

“怎么，心情不好（bad day）？”John怜悯的问道。

“我快被气死了！（Infuriating）”Sherlock咆哮着，“这里有数以月记的监控视频，到目前为止我都已经看过——将近一半了！可是！什么都没有！”他的步履愈发狂热、动作近乎野蛮，“我很有可能正恰好注视着Moran但是却一无所知！！”

John走上前打断了Sherlock，一只手放在了他的肩膀上：“你总会找到点儿什么的，再给自己点时间。”

“时间！”Sherlock讥讽的重复道，蛮不在乎的做出了另一个粗鲁的手势、把John搁在他肩膀上的手挥开了，“我给过它时间，John！一个星期！什么都没有！我就这么困在这里，透过像素镜头看着你，而你每天出门、毫无遮拦的暴露着你自己！而我什么都不能做——什么都不能！——去保护你！”

John觉得他胸腔里有什么东西不声不响的刺痛了一下。——他虽然知道Sherlock大概已经因为长期幽禁在这栋公寓里而被逼的快要发疯了，但他尚没能如此清晰的意识到过去这一周对Sherlock来说意味着什么。Sherlock又开始踱步了，而在他再一次转身的时候，John坚定的堵在了他面前、握住了他的手腕。

“嗨，”他温柔的说，强迫Sherlock将视线转向自己：“一切都很好。我很好。”

Sherlock身上始终徘徊着的那份儿狂躁突然褪去了。他抬眼看着John，而那瞳眸中清晰的恐惧令John直感到从脊椎上传来一阵战栗。“不过是现在而已，”Sherlock低声说，嗓音蓦然低沉了下去，“但是能持续多久呢，John？这甚至都不是我能不能保护你的问题了……我已经把你卷入了危险当中，只要我在这里，每时每刻你都身处险境。他可能就在门外，——不是今天，就是明天，或者任何时候，全副武装、就等着把一颗子弹送进你的脑袋，而没有任何一件事是我能够做到以阻止他的。”

“停下来，别这么说。”John严厉的喝止了他，“首先，你将会阻止他。你是这样的才华横溢，而毫无疑问你会想到办法的。其次……”他把Sherlock拉的更近，他的双臂圈紧那削薄、绷紧的身架，他能够感受到Sherlock的心脏在他面颊所贴近的地方飞快跳动——简直太快了，“不论这是否冒险，我都不希望你现在身处除此之外的任何一个地方。”

当Sherlock深深呼吸然后缓慢吐出的时候，他的胸腔起伏不定。一只手指修长的手摸索着来到了John的脸颊、将他的脑袋托起，Sherlock向前倾身、把前额抵着John的，双眼紧闭，动作轻微的摇了摇头：“我曾说‘危险’（I said dangerous)……”他轻声说，唇角弯起、露出一个掺杂着苦涩意味的笑容。

“……而我来了（and here I am）。”John终于放松了下来，抬起双手回捧着Sherlock的脸，将一个轻柔的吻烙在他的眉心。“现在，去喝了你的茶。我有个惊喜给你。”

Sherlock的情绪极富戏剧化的瞬间翻转了，——John尝试着憋回一声窃笑：Sherlock的眼睛“噌”的一声点亮、从上到下的密集扫描着John，想推断出那到底是什么惊喜。

“晚饭后。”John说着，把一杯茶塞进了Sherlock的手里，然后返回厨房去拿盛放着外卖食物的盘子：“而且，只有在你吃了饭的情况下。”

Sherlock甩给他一个凌厉的眼刀，不过倒是没有多说什么，狼吞虎咽的把他那一顿饭给塞进了胃里。而John跟在他后面，以相比较来说悠闲多了的步调，解决了他的那一份，一边对自己预料之中Sherlock的饥渴表情而微笑不已。

他动作很快的洗了盘子，同时无视了Sherlock在旁边发出的不耐烦的噪音。终于，他在毛巾上擦干净了手、走向了他的夹克，从夹克的内口袋里掏出一个小瓶子，不知道是不是该因为他为了这很有可能是个愚蠢念头大费周章而感到畏缩。

“我注意到最近你打字的时候，好像手腕有些不舒服？根据你这段日子以来耗费在电脑上的时间长短，毫不惊讶你会受此苦恼。我觉得……还是对此采取一点儿措施的好，你认为呢？正好周五有一个理疗医生在诊疗室值班——我告诉她我那条该死的腿最近又开始折腾我了、所以她给了我这个，而在我带着这瓶回来之前还没想过你有可能笨到把自己的脖子扭伤……”

John意识到自己开始前言不搭后语，于是猛地闭上了嘴。他读不懂Sherlock的表情到底是什么意思，而那个男人正动作迅猛的靠近了他，把那瓶子从他手中拿走，并且打开了瓶盖、往里嗅了嗅。

“没有添加任何南非毒药，”John毫无必要的加了一句，“只是，呃，只是杏仁按摩油，全如广告所说。”

“Hmmm……”Sherlock从鼻腔里长长的哼了一声，显然正捉摸着这殷切的主动邀请。他瞥了John一眼：“那么，你想怎么要我呢（How do you want me）？”

真见鬼。John吞咽了一下，他的口腔突然之间觉得很干。好吧，这游戏不是两个人也玩不起来。John伸手拿回他的瓶子，同时让他的手指故意缓缓擦过Sherlock的。他走到床边、在床沿上坐了下来，把瓶子放在了床头柜上，脱下了他的鞋袜，然后他拿了个枕头垫在自己背后并且向后靠在了床头板上。注意到Sherlock始终在盯着他看，John慢慢分开了双腿，他曲起膝盖、这样他的两只脚就能平放在床上了。

“来吧，过来。”

看着Sherlock按照他所说的行事，的确是一件少见而美丽的事：他脱掉了他的长睡衣，一条腿抵在John张开的两腿中间。而在John引导着他背靠着他胸口坐下来的时候，他看起来的确小小的吃了一惊，不过Sherlock倒是没对John把两人的位置调整来调整去发出什么异议。——Sherlock不得不往下滑了不少的距离，不过按照他向来没有骨头似的坐姿，他倒是很快给自己找到了个舒服的姿势：他的后脑枕着John的锁骨，而John分开的双腿则牢靠的固定着他的腰部和大腿。

在最终决定把他的两只手放到哪里之前，Sherlock看起来很是犹豫了一会儿，最后他决定把它们交叠放在自己胸口。John微笑起来，倒了一点按摩油在他的左手里，等了一会儿直到它开始暖和起来，然后他把瓶子放下，动作温柔的从他自己的右侧探出手、握住了Sherlock的左手，他令他们的左手深深交握、直到按摩油从掌缝中缓缓渗出，而在他的拇指开始动作之前，他先在Sherlock的掌心里深深的打着圈。

“你有着一双极其漂亮的手。之前有人告诉过你这个不？”

Sherlock用了一分钟缓缓摇头，他呼吸加深、变得绵长。这会儿John已经用上了他的两只手，分别润滑了Sherlock的每一根手指，在进行到手腕之前、先彻底的按摩了他的手掌。他感觉到Sherlock身体微微紧绷，而他继续按摩着那酸疼的肌腱，然后Sherlock长长叹息一声、放松了下来。

“我喜欢看着它们。”John又说了一句，将这份安静的坦诚继续了下去：“在你说话的时候……在你刷的一声拉开你的放大镜的时候……在你拉小提琴的时候……”

就算这时候Sherlock已经感觉到了John的半勃正抵着他的后背，那他也什么都没说。

“上帝啊，在你拉小提琴的时候，”John热忱的说，一边仔细的按摩着Sherlock前臂上的肌肉、接着慢慢滑上了他的肱二头肌：“当你迷失在音乐里的时候，有那么一刻，你甚至都意识不到我的存在，”他将剩下的话语掺杂着灼热的呼吸、低低的喷进了Sherlock的耳朵里，“我就这么看着你的手指在那些丝弦上移动而那……那让我渴望（want）。”

Sherlock不由自主的颤抖了一下，而John紧了紧他双腿锢紧Sherlock的力道、让他安心。他把Sherlock的手放在了他自己的左腿上，然后在右手上倒了点儿按摩油，接着按摩起Sherlock的右掌心。

“我会为你演奏，”Sherlock突兀的插了一句，“等我们回到贝克街的时候。”他用脸颊蹭了蹭John的衬衫，鼻息间滚烫的气息喷吐进了John打开的V字领口，“我会为你演奏萨拉萨特（Sarasate，*注）。”他加了一句，呼吸急促。

“是的。没错。”John将手放在了Sherlock的右前臂上，想象着在Sherlock挥舞着他的琴弓仿佛那是一把无坚不摧的武器时、在Sherlock沉浸在音乐的世界里、整个身躯都随同音符无意识轻微摇摆的时候，他双臂上持琴的肌肉绷紧又倏尔放松的样子。“你会演奏给我听的，而我，必将洗耳以待。并且等你演奏结束之后，你将会把你的小提琴和琴弓小心翼翼的放下——”他摩擦着Sherlock右臂上的肱二头肌，然后动作轻缓的把手慢慢滑下、直到他们二人十指交握。他意有所指的滑动拇指，在Sherlock两只手的掌心里画出一个圆圈，“——接下来，你将伸出这漂亮的双手，反握住我的。”

Sherlock愉悦的嘟囔了一声表示同意：“我现在就能这么做。”他说着。——他的嗓音，甚至比他平日里最为低沉的男中音还要沙哑。耶稣啊，但是这听起来棒极了。John几乎忍不住在Sherlock的嗓音下又被唤起了一点，以至于他不得不深深呼吸，竭力把自己拉回能够自我控制的界线。“就快了（Soon）。”他一边说一边在Sherlock的发顶上烙下一吻，然后他伸出手去拿那瓶润滑油。

这会儿John把润滑油直接倒进了他的两只手中，他将手滑进了SherlockT恤下的脖颈处，然后开始用手指坚定有力的按摩着他的肩膀。——Sherlock在他的按摩下低低的呻吟着，听起来就仿佛快要融化了，在John把紧绷感从Sherlock双肩和脖子上揉去的时候、他的脑袋就向后懒洋洋的靠在John的胸口上。John一直以来都知道他有着一双灵巧和足够强壮的双手，而他也拥有与此相配的熟练技艺——似乎仅仅只是凭借着本能，他就能够寻找到那酸痛绷直的肌肉和其中不易揉开的结。而Sherlock，则在John熟练而温柔的按摩下惬意十足、昏昏欲睡。

“为什么？”Sherlock含糊的发问。他听起来既没有因此受伤、也没有感到气恼，只是全然的出于好奇。

John花费了点儿时间才重新想起来之前的话题，——他完完全全的沉溺在他手下Sherlock皮肤的触感里了。“你是想知道为什么不是现在？”他反问，“因为我想要在这一切开始之前，先知道你喜欢什么。我需要知道哪些对你是有所益处的，而这最好包涵在这过程的每一步当中。况且，如果咱们有哪一步走错了，那我们可能将就此止步不前、再也回不去了。”

“我不是真的没有性冲动，如果这就是你所担心的话。”Sherlock抗议。这下子，他的声音瞬间暴躁了起来，“不管我在过去的时候是怎样的渴望我就是那个样子，我的本质也不是。你的……在这些方面的小心谨慎，尽管，我得说，值得感激，——但是，它一点作用都没有。”那尖锐嗓音的边缘柔和下来了一点，在Sherlock闭上眼睛继续的时候，不知怎的，竟然给人一种忧郁的感觉：“我对于给你以愉悦半点异议都没有，John，但是如果你坚持要我回应你的话，你肯定会感到沮丧的，而痛苦和暴怒、也将如影随形。”

“Mmmm，”John若有所思的哼了一声，手指依然在Sherlock的肩膀上稳定的按压着，然后他谨而慎之的选择了自己的词汇：“这就是你在焦虑的事儿？就是说，你，呃，如果你——达不到高潮的话，我就会认为这是对我个人而言的失败、并将迁怒于你？”

Sherlock皱起了眉头，——他的眼睛还闭着。“你不会吗？”

“不。”John坚定的回答，吻了吻Sherlock的太阳穴，“我不会。”他的手指蜿蜒至Sherlock的T恤领口，“准备好把这个脱下来了吗？我得按摩你的后背了。”

在Sherlock点头之前他只犹豫了很短一瞬，然后他背朝John向前倾身，让John把T恤从他脑袋上拉出来、然后拽过了两只胳膊，接着就把它扔在了床边。

再一次的润滑了他的两只手，John从Sherlock的脖子按摩到脊柱，有效的按压着在肩胛骨附近的肌肉。

“别着急嘛，”他沉思着说，“我会很乐意把你带向高潮的。”他微笑着，看着Sherlock的眼睛在惊愕中猛然睁开。他一点点下推到Sherlock的脊椎，指尖挨着Sherlock的后背，“我敢打赌，你高潮的样子，绝对销魂夺魄的不得了。”他声音嘶哑，在Sherlock耳边吐出这么一句话。

“John……”这个简简单单的名字，在Sherlock眼睫再一次翕动着合拢的时候，伴随着一阵颤抖的吐息、从他嘴唇边溢了出来。

“不过，”John维持住一种相比较而言稍微正常点儿的声音，继续说，“如果你真的没法高潮的话，那也没有关系，只要你有享受到，那我也就很高兴了。”他的双手重新放回了Sherlock的脖颈，放缓了步调、给了对方一次悠闲惬意的爱抚，“这听起来怎么样？”

“……很好，”Sherlock的声音完全消去了之前的锋锐、听上去还带着一丝恍惚，“那听起来……很好。”

John露出一个微笑。Sherlock憎恶重复，而每次听见他这么做了，就是对他此时意志力分散的一个有力证据。John曾经告诉自己，这一次只是场提前演练，来看看Sherlock对于“被触碰”将会如何反应。而现在，不管怎么说，他都看到了这个男人在他的抚摸下是如何的舒缓而惬意，也看到了Sherlock对于他的话语做出了怎样他之前绝难相信的回应，而他，实在忍不住不往前再推进一步了。

他的左手上移、梳理着Sherlock的头发，动作温和的拉扯着那些深色的发卷，看着Sherlock在舒适的触感下面容平缓。他让自己的另一只手四处游移，刷过了修长的脖颈、来到了那毫无遮掩的咽喉前。

“你的脖子，”他哑声说，“我想要对它做点儿什么。”

“什么？”Sherlock低声喃喃。

用他仍插在Sherlock头发中的手板起了他的脑袋，John弯下身去，用牙齿擦过Sherlock的喉咙。“我想要……咬上一口。”他在Sherlock的耳边低声咆哮，任这句话的尾音随同他在Sherlock耳垂上的尖锐吸允慢慢消散。“——在这上面吮吸出一个印记，”他重又支起身子，指尖在Sherlock的身体上逡巡，从那凸起的喉结一直到微微下凹的胸口：“向每一个人宣告，我用嘴巴对你做了些什么。”

Sherlock在同时哼出了低沉的噪音，——比起听到那声音，John更像是直接感受到它的，——从他手指下感受到的一波波震颤开始。John没有错过Sherlock已被唤醒的勃起：他那布料柔软的长睡裤可是什么都掩盖不了；而John，当然也不会错过Sherlock那毫无目的又焦躁急切的空空抓握着的双手，在John说话的时候，它们挣扎着向上徘徊在他的腰带上，而等到Sherlock能够重新回想起自己是谁的时候，它们又重新被按在了原地。

John深深的、坚定的吸了一口气。他的左手重新插回了Sherlock的头发，而他的右手，则一点点滑下、在Sherlock的胸口四处点火，摸索着那修长结实的肌肉组织，小心的避开了尚在愈合中的刀伤。他的血液在亢奋中嗡鸣，而那不顾一切的冲动，则在怂恿着他孤注一掷。不过话说回来，John Watson，可是从始至终，都有着一颗赌徒的心。


	15. The Request

The Request

John深深的、坚定的吸了一口气。他的左手重新插回了Sherlock的头发里，而他的右手，则一点点滑下、在Sherlock的胸口四处点火，摸索着那修长结实的肌肉组织，小心的避开了尚在愈合中的刀伤。他的血液在亢奋中嗡鸣，而那不顾一切的冲动，则在怂恿着他孤注一掷。不过话说回来，John Watson，可是从始至终，都有着一颗赌徒的心。

“你喜欢我抚摸你的方式，对吧，嗯？”他问着，而Sherlock，则发出了一声低低的、好像被呛住了似的声音以做赞同。John微笑了起来：“你之前有摸过你自己吗？”他温和的询问。伴随着他的问句，他的手指刷过了Sherlock的乳尖。

Sherlock颤抖了一下。他再一次睁开了眼睛，在他晃了晃自己的脑袋、带着份谨慎的小心审视着John的反应的时候，不知怎的，笼在他大脑里的迷雾看起来褪去了几分。不过，不知道他在John的表情里看出了什么，看起来他倒是放下了心来。

“偶尔。”他说，听上去像是在小心翼翼的选择着词汇。

仅仅是想象到这样画面，——John的老二抽动了一下。他把自己的右手放在Sherlock的右手上，不是指引着下一步动作，而仅仅是停息在那上面。

“展示给我看？”John说，谨慎的让它听起来像是一个问句。

Sherlock苍白的凝视从John面庞上扫过。“你很乐意看到这个。”他用一种发现新事物的语气如此宣称。

“上帝啊，是的。”John未加思索、脱口而出，下一秒就为自己语气里的热忱而后悔了起来，“如果，如果你愿意的话。”他加了一句，尝试着让它听起来不那么在意，不过立刻就放弃了。

“Hmmmmmm。”Sherlock收紧力道、握了一下John的手，然后把它放开。他修长的手指向下滑去抚上了自己肤色苍白、肌肉紧绷的小腹，然后把玩着自己睡裤的腰带：“我又能得到什么回报呢？”

John发出了声就算对他而言也有些儿过的嗓音，听起来半是呻吟半像是咯咯尖笑，——Sherlock那该死的长手指隔着他的棉睡裤从下而上撸过了自己的勃起。“你在挑逗我？真狡猾。”他把自己的手滑向了Sherlock的另一个乳尖，缓缓的画着圈。

“你还好意思说我？”Sherlock反击，可他高声的音调不知怎么的，反而泄露了他被唤醒的欲望。

John在Sherlock修长脖颈的一边吮吸下一个小小的吻痕，若有所思的考虑着，“那你又想要什么呢？”他问。

“Mmmm，你的要求可是相当私密啊，John。我会彻彻底底、不知羞耻一样暴露给你看的。”该死的。Sherlock清楚的知道他的声音会给John带来怎样的影响：仅仅是听到那深沉的、满溢着罪恶的嗓音，就让John的老二在渴望中抽搐了一下。

“这是在谈判吗？你个混蛋。就告诉我吧。”

“你先停下来再说。不要试图再在我面前隐藏什么了。让我看看你。”

John的双手在惊讶中停了下来。他从没有想要在Sherlock面前隐藏些什么，他有吗？尽管，他对自己身上的伤疤心知肚明，——就算在他一个人住的时候，他睡觉时也不过只穿件背心而已；可是等Sherlock回来之后，就算在上床的时候，他也会穿上他的T恤，更别提就算在盥洗室里、他也会注意保持衣冠整齐了。而这，可不仅仅是考虑到他的疤痕。John并不是一个虚荣心强的男人，但是在Sherlock毫无瑕疵的美丽身边，他无法不意识到这之间的对比。他并没有自我意识到——他有，事实上。一个身量不高、伤痕累累的男人，留着一头过早发白的头发，还有一个尽管尽了最大努力、却依然长出了肚腩的小腹。所以……是的。上帝啊，真见鬼。John对着自己承认了。就如同Sherlock一丝一毫都不放过的洞察力所指出的那样，他在自己都还没有意识到的情况下，的确下意识的隐藏起了自己的一部分。

Sherlock已经坐了起来，侧过半个身等着John的决定。等John深吸一口气然后果断一点头的时候，他就整个儿转了过来，在John分开的两腿间跪坐起身。John拽开了自己的腰带，把衬衫拉了出来，他笨拙的摸索着，磕磕绊绊的解着袖口。Sherlock不耐烦的哼了一声，伸手抓住了John领口的第一个扣子，——然后他突然停顿了一下，眼睛探寻着John的，等待着同意。

John再次点了点头，尝试着让自己垂在身边的双臂放松下来，向后把头靠在床头上。在Sherlock高效率的把他所有扣子解开、并且把衬衫拉开的时候，他艰难的吞咽了一下。John倾身向前以便把衣服脱掉，然后重又靠回了床头，脸上带着有些尴尬的干巴巴的笑容。他能感到灼热感冲上了自己的脖子，潮红抹上了自己的脸颊。

“既然这样，那就看看你还满不满意自己所看到的吧。”

他本以为这一切都会变得很尴尬的：被那样如同激光扫射般犀利的视线扫描过自己的全身。可是，当Sherlock的眼神扫视着他的躯体，脸上带着全然的专注、拼命吸收着一切细节的时候，不知怎么的，John的欲望反而被进一步唤起了。Sherlock看起来被属于他的每一部分都深深吸引住了。那浅色的瞳眸花费了很长时间抚慰过他身上的疤痕，不过也依然热切的顺着他小腹上的毛发一路向下；那狂热而凝注的视线紧紧黏在他的锁骨上，然后带着单纯的愉悦死死盯着他肩膀上放射状的伤疤。

“转身。”Sherlock傲慢的命令道。同时跪直了身体好给John腾点儿空间。

John大声的叹了一口气不过还是遵从了。他直起身来、转过去面朝床头跪坐在那里，因为不知道把两只手摆在哪儿所以伸手抓着床头板的顶端，好稳住自己的平衡。他感觉到Sherlock再一次挨近了，这次的距离是如此之小，以至于他差不多都能感受到从那个男人身上辐射来的热量。

——他能感觉到Sherlock凑的更近。在Sherlock仔仔细细的观察着他肩膀上伤痕的时候，那炽热的呼吸喷吐在John的肩膀上。John使劲握紧了床板，他是如此用力以至于指尖泛白。他被Sherlock炙热的凝视——被这个充满了浓郁性欲色彩的姿势——手足无措而不可救药的拉扯进了欲望的漩涡。紧靠在他背后的那个男人的热度，Sherlock的吐息刷过他脖颈的感觉——

他几乎是感到、而不是看见，Sherlock伸手去追寻他伤痕留下的印迹。他开口说话——而那嗓音里的粗粝把他自己也吓了一跳：

“Sherlock，看在上帝的份上，如果你能摸我一下——”

他把脑袋下压。他气喘吁吁、呼吸不畅，差不多自己也不知道该怎么把这句话给说完。我就会像是个未成年小鬼似的射在裤子里？我就会完全不顾你的意愿、把你推倒就上？他所知道的全部，就是自己的意志力已经到了一个岌岌可危的边缘。不过如同往常一样，Sherlock，毫无疑问，是始终想办法要扭转局面、占据上风的那个。

“是啊。当然了。”Sherlock这么说着，不知怎的听起来还像是一派无辜似的。John听见他向后挪去了一点，“我们会……尝试点儿别的事情的。现在。”

John转过了身。而突然间，他们就再一次紧紧地面对面，两个人都跪着。John向前倾身，抬起头，缓缓的，把一个纯洁的吻印在了Sherlock的唇上。“如果你想要的话。”他喃喃着，脑袋里呼啸着求你了拜托上帝啊拜托了，而同时想办法让自己做到面无表情。

Sherlock的唇角恶劣的弯了起来。“我想要。”他把两只手分别放在了John的肩膀上、把他推了回去，让John重新坐好：“一如既往。”他专横的说，然后再一次把自己塞回了John的怀里，就好像他天生就属于那儿一样——上帝知道这感觉有多么完美。他推挤着John的腿直到它们再一次从两边完整的包裹住了他的整个身体。

“耶——耶稣啊，”John抽着气，还没做好怀里包着一个咨询侦探的准备。Sherlock修长而肤色苍白的脊背紧挨着John这会儿已经赤裸了的胸膛，“你感觉起来真是……精妙绝伦。”

“Mmmmm，”Sherlock喃喃着，在John赤裸的怀里左右蹭了蹭，仿佛是一只体态轻盈的大号猫咪，并且显而易见的享受着John胸口毛发触碰到自己皮肤的触感。

“Bloody fuck, Sherlock。”John使劲磨了磨牙，伸手抓住了Sherlock的左肩和右边臀瓣来强迫他保持静止。“你要是再像这样把你的屁股在我身上磨来磨去的话，你就得让我射在我自己的裤子里头了。”

Sherlock向后仰起头，——在一个坏笑绽开在他嘴唇上的时候——看起来突然显得无可救药的年轻、无辜而又天真：“可以一试嘛。”他说着，重又像没有骨头似的滑回了John的怀里。

“什——”那些尚未说出口的词汇卡死在了John的喉咙里，——Sherlock伸手够来了那瓶按摩油，倒了一点儿在自己的手掌里——然后旁若无人的把手伸进了自己的睡裤里，开始抚动起来。“Oh bloody fucking Christ。”John猛抽一口气，完全被迷住了。

“继续摸我。”Sherlock命令着。一抹颜色漂亮的潮红泛上了他的胸膛，而他的手，则在睡裤绵软布料的覆盖下从容不迫的上下移动着。

“专横的小混蛋。”John呻吟了一声，没忍住在Sherlock那圆润的小屁股上磨蹭的冲动，感受到一阵阵纯粹的愉悦冲刷过自己的全身，“哦上帝啊，没错，哦，操，Sherlock，就——就看看你。”

John不知道该把自己的手放在哪里才好，他希望它们无处不在。——他最终把他的左手插进了Sherlock一头深色而乱蓬蓬的卷发里，右手则在Sherlock的身上四处抚慰，交替摩擦着那触感细腻的敏感的乳尖，然后抚摸着他如同牛奶颜色的苍白小腹。这一会儿，Sherlock的手已经在动作中带上了些热切，不过依然在他睡裤的覆盖下半遮半掩。

“上帝啊，Sherlock……你真的，性感绝伦……bloody fuck，你看起来的这样子……你抚摸起来的感觉……”即使John有心住口，从他喉咙里溢出的单词也停不住了，不过不管在哪个境地下，看起来它们也只能起到刺激Sherlock的作用：他的身体在渴求中弓了起来，从胸腔深处发出了低声而狂热的呻吟，在自己的拳头里加快了挺动。

“John……”Sherlock在尖细的呼吸间挤出了一句话，他的嗓音里带上了不确定的颤抖，紧紧皱起了眉，“我觉得，ah，我觉得我就要——”那双灰蓝色的眼睛猛然睁开，死死的锁在了John的脸上，紧张而愕然。

“哦，上帝啊，”John低声说着，收紧了缠在Sherlock头发里的左手，在那修长的苍白脖颈上烙下了又一个吻痕，动作幅度更大的在他身后向前挺身，“是的，没错，Sherlock，来吧，射出来……”

“John，”Sherlock又说了一次，呼吸凝滞、满是祈盼，他的整个身体都在不安中抽紧，他的手，在自己的勃起上狂躁而毫无章法的滑动。

“Sherlock，”John抽着气，“你已经这么近了，”他把Sherlock的头按在了自己的胸前，本能的将自己的左手向下滑去，两根手指按在那张开而湿滑的嘴前、感受着Sherlock狂乱的呼吸，“你已经这么近了，来吧，给我看，射吧，展示给我看，love……”

Sherlock的脑袋向下滑了一点，然后把John的两根手指深深的含进了嘴里，而那，哦，bloody fucking hell，那张嘴，是如此的湿热而且柔软而且饥渴，那双浅色的眼睛依旧紧锁着John的，瞳孔深深的扩张开。——Sherlock的眼睑扑闪着突然闭上然后，他射了，大声哭喊出来、狠狠地咬紧了John的手指，他的整个身体抽搐着弓了起来，喷射进了自己的拳头。John也大声呻吟了起来，带着些无从掩饰的震惊：这是John曾经见过的最他妈美丽的画面，不会有什么再超过它的了。

“哦我的上帝，哦，耶稣啊，”John结结巴巴的说着，在Sherlock射出来的时候搂紧了他，看着快感的浪潮冲刷着他的身体直到Sherlock放松下来，仍旧细微的颤抖着，不过已经恢复到了先前仿佛没有骨头似的惰怠状态。“哦，操。”John呻吟出声，紧紧的闭上了自己的眼睛，然后他狠狠的插进了Sherlock臀瓣下方，感受着那圆润的弧线。一次，两次。他小腹里熟悉的紧绷感一点点攀升，形成一片白热的迷雾。第三次的时候他猛烈的射了出来，那快感的浪潮是如此汹涌以至于近乎疼痛而难以承受。灼灼的脉动从他身体深处喷发出来，连带着冲刷着Sherlock柔软的身体，最后留下他呼吸困难、无比疲惫。

他们四肢纠缠的倒在了床上，气喘吁吁、颤抖不已。John是最终把自己给勉强拼贴起来的那一个，而Sherlock，则软绵绵的摊在他身边。John侧过身来，好能够看见Sherlock的脸。

“上帝啊Sherlock，……那……那很，嗯，精彩绝伦……”

Sherlock露出的羞涩微笑给John的胸口带来了一股暖意。

“这是真的，不是嘛？”Sherlock说着，一边若有所思的微微皱起了眉，“理论上来说这本不应该有什么太大的差别的，但是鉴于这一次你是真正在我面前而并非仅由我想象，手活儿的体验，意料之外，却切实得到了相当程度的提升。以往来说，我并没有意识到想象画面所带来的感官刺激要比我设想的更受限制，不过既然现在我已经掌握了事实数据，那么，我假设，如果下一次我用这些记忆来做替换的话……”

Sherlock的话语迟来一步刺穿了John高潮过后笼罩在脑海里的迟缓而愉悦的浓雾——John整个人都惊呆了。

“等——你刚刚说了什么？”他撑起了一边手肘，下意识的呆呆张开了嘴，“你是说……你想着我？在你……摸你自己的时候？”

“好吧，当然了，John。还能是谁啊？”

“可是，……什——从……从什么时候开始？”

“这个就很难说啦，鉴于时间已经过去了这么久。不过我想，第一次大概发生在你为我开枪杀死了一个的哥之后吧。”

在John继续不发一语瞪着他看的时候，Sherlock的眉毛也皱在了一起，而好奇的神色，则在他浅色的瞳眸里慢慢聚集。同样用手肘撑起了自己的身体，Sherlock在观察着John的面部表情的同时，眯起了眼睛：“……这不好吗（Not good）？”


	16. The talk

Sherlock的话语迟来一步刺穿了John高潮过后笼罩在脑海里的迟缓而愉悦的浓雾——John整个人都惊呆了。  
  
  “等——你刚刚说了 _什么_ ？”他撑起了一边手肘，下意识的呆呆张开了嘴，“你是说……你想着 _我_ ？在你……摸你自己的时候？”  
  
  “好吧，当然了，John。还能是谁啊？”  
  
  “可是，……什——从……从 _什么时候_ 开始？”  
  
  “这个就很难说啦，鉴于时间已经过去了这么久。不过我想，第一次大概发生在你为我开枪杀死了一个的哥之后吧。”  
  
  在John继续不发一语瞪着他看的时候，Sherlock的眉毛也皱在了一起，而好奇的神色，则在他浅色的瞳眸里慢慢聚集。同样用手肘撑起了自己的身体，Sherlock在观察着John的面部表情的同时，眯起了眼睛：“……这不好吗（Not good）？”  
  
  John觉得脑袋里一片眩晕。“不。”他下意识的回答，而在Sherlock的表情重归空白的一刹那突然觉得心口一疼：“我是说，那很好，”他急切的补充了一句，“那，——那只是有一些，…… _超出意料_ 的好。”  
  
  “Oh。”Sherlock应了一声。在他躺下的时候，面部肌肉已经放松了下来。“这么说，那也挺好的了？”  
  
  John也仰面躺了下去，“是的，是的。没错。”  
  
  “你现在说什么都非得重复两遍？”Sherlock满是嘲讽意味的评论道。  
  
  John无力的笑了笑。“我只是……有点儿吃惊，我想。”他深深的吸进一口气，然后缓缓吐了出来。“你是在说——说你想要…… _这个_ ……渴望这个，自从我们遇见开始？”  
  
  Sherlock合拢十指，用眼角给了John一个讽刺的瞥视，“我 _刚才所说_ 的，John，是指自从我们见面开始、你就构成了我手淫脑内幻象的主要部分。从这样的信息里跨越式的判定我渴望一种 _亲密关系_ 是武断的。”  
  
  “Oh，”John说，“好吧。”他点了点头，然后他盯着天花板，眨了好几次眼睛。“不。”他再次开口，这一次声音更加平稳了点儿，“事实上，我半点都没搞懂。”  
  
  他坐了起来。Sherlock张开嘴正要说话，John抬起一只手打断了他。“等一下。我有预感这会演变成一场长对话，可如果这会儿就要开始的话……我觉得我身上有点，咳，黏糊糊的。”  
  
  他朝着盥洗室走去，路上顺便脱下了他的裤子。等他到了那儿他就用温水打湿了两条法兰绒毛巾，然后扔了一条给Sherlock。Sherlock看也没看、凭空抓住了它，“炫耀。”John嘟囔了一句，翻了个白眼。  
  
  John关上了浴室的门、开始洗澡，并且有那么一会儿尝试着把自己四散的思绪给收拢起来。不过，尽管他努力尝试了，他还是没能完完全全的集中注意力。Sherlock曾经渴望过 _他_ ，而不是其他任何人？况且从始至终——几乎从他们刚刚遇见的那一天开始？可为何他什么都没有说过，或者，最低限度的，稍微表示出来？  
  
  到了最后，他决定在房间里还有一个人能直接回答他问题的前提下、呆在洗手间里拼命思考是没有意义的。John把自己擦洗干净，在犹豫了一小会儿之后，穿上了他的棉睡裤和一件背心，而不是自从Sherlock搬进来之后就常穿的T恤。现在，他对自己的伤疤已经腾起了一种莫名而荒谬的自豪感，不过，他的胸口还是违背了自己的意愿、微微发烫。  
  
  Sherlock看来就好像没有移动过哪怕一英尺一样，依旧仰躺着、十指拢成塔尖，不过他也已经换上了一条新睡裤。那苍白胸膛上蔓延一片的按摩油所留下的印痕，在灯光下映衬出微微的光亮，而John，则在这样的情景下，为他刚刚褪下和重又唤起的勃起，全身一颤。  
  
  他走到了现在已经默认为属于他那一边的床沿坐下，小心翼翼的躺了下去、紧挨着Sherlock，但也注意着别施以力道。他需要保持住清醒的头脑。  
  
  “所以说，”他终于开口，谨慎地选择着词汇，“你的意思是，咳，自从我开枪杀死了Hope，你就……就，嗯，被我吸引？”  
  
  Sherlock暴躁的叹了口气，“我们 _真的_ 得要重复得出结论的每一个步骤吗，John？那听起来简直不能再无聊了。”  
  
  在一定程度上，涌动的怒火反而让John的思绪更加清晰。他按了按他的太阳穴，保持自己的嗓音冷静而自持。“我们没必要重复每一件事儿，Sherlock，但是，没错。这个的确需要些讨论。因为，说真的，我这会儿可真的一点都搞不懂。”他转身朝向了Sherlock，抬手按住了一只纤细的手腕，拇指在静脉上缓缓滑动。“我们得理解彼此才行。”他说，声音更温和了点儿。  
  
  Sherlock表情里的某些不耐烦褪了下去。他同样转向了John，然后点了点头。  
  
  “好吧，那么，”John说，“也就是说，你从一开始就被我吸引……”  
  
  “从你开枪杀了那个的哥。”Sherlock更正，“在那之前你是很有趣，但是那个晚上——你杀了一个人，John，杀了他，为我。而且接下来……你还让我笑了出来。”不知怎么的，Sherlock的嗓音让这两件事听起来都带着同等的惊讶，就好像让他发笑和杀人完完全全摆在了同等水平。“你十分的…… _精彩绝伦_ 。”Sherlock加了一句，他的瞳眸熠熠生辉，带着莹润的灰蓝色光泽。  
  
  “Oh，”John下意识的眨了眨眼睛，理解着这全部的话语。他胸如鼓擂：“所以你就……咳，对我印象深刻了。但是……”他犹豫了一下，冒险往前走了一步，“你……并不想要表现出来？”  
  
  Sherlock恼火的耸了耸肩，目光闪烁。“是什么改变了你的想法？”John问着，突然之间对这个答案的渴望，超过了其余任何一件事。  
  
  Sherlock翻了个身、仰躺在床上，再一次瞪着天花板。“我没有改变我的想法。”他说，明显把自己的眼神盯在天花板水泥的一条裂缝上：“你更改了 _你的_ 。”  
  
  “我……”  
  
  “你要我爬上你的床。”Sherlock阐述，嗓音锋锐，宛若刀刃。“你称呼我——”他突然顿住，把自己的胳膊从John手里抽了出来。在他再一次开口的时候，声音已经又一次回归到了那种毫无波动的冰冷，不过John依旧能分辨出隐藏其下的震颤，“你——你喝醉了。我……有些误会。”  
  
  哦操。 _操操操_ 。John用了一小会儿的时间来理解，不过接下来，他就自动补全了Sherlock没有说完的句子：“我那时叫你 _love_ 。我不知道你听见了，你……你从没有说过。”他抬起手肘，前臂按在眼睛上，感觉那些词语在身周盘旋不去。他本该感到恐慌的，他想，而且没错，他的确感觉到了。可他同样也感到了一阵突如其来的……放松。他曾经如此固执，不愿意让它展露出来，可事实上他甚至不用为此而感到困扰：Sherlock一回来就知道了。  
  
  “就像我说的那样……我搞错了。”在John睁开眼睛看到Sherlock那张紧绷而冷漠的脸庞的时候，他感到心底一阵抽紧。  
  
  “不。”John抬起身来，手指插进了Sherlock的发间，急切的让Sherlock转过脸来看着他。“你离弄错了这一点还差的远呢。”他深深吸了一口气，感觉自己就好像正站在悬崖上准备往下跳。“我曾经叫你 _love_ ，那是因为……是因为我爱你。我不确定那是从什么时候开始的了，可能在我意识到之前的千八百年？我不清楚。可是我终于回过神来……就在你跳楼之前，而在那之后，我失去了你。我被你遗留下来，失落无措，然后你重新归来。可笑我还想着要在你眼前隐藏这一点，这实在是太愚蠢了，是吧？因为你可没法在Sherlock·操蛋的·Holmes面前隐藏任何事儿，而你一直都知道，对吧？”  
  
  Sherlock这会儿倒是盯着他了，带着全然的好奇：“为什么你要试着隐藏起来？”  
  
  “我……”John耸了耸肩膀，“我觉得你可能不会喜欢这个。 _多愁善感（Sentiment）_ ，你知道的。我以为……你会因此而觉得尴尬，如果知道了我爱着你而你却无法对我产生同样的感情，那么，在你因为不得不追捕Moran而和我一块儿被锁在这间小公寓的时候，生活可就会变得糟糕透顶了，更何况——”  
  
  “可是我当然对你同样有感觉啊，”Sherlock突然插话，眉梢挑起、声音尖锐，“ _显而易见_ 。”  
  
  “啥？！”John心脏骤停、脑袋里嗡嗡作响。他吞咽了一下，喉咙突然发干，“Sherlock，如果你现在是在开玩笑的话我发誓——”  
  
  “别这么可笑，John。”Sherlock喷了口气，“要不然为什么我会……”他抬起手来，在半空中画了个圈：“ _All of this_ 。”  
  
  John震惊的瞪着他的脸，仔仔细细的探寻着某种标记，标志着这只是个玩笑、或者恶作剧、或者实验——或者 _什么别的东西_ 。Sherlock瞪了回来，面无表情。  
  
  “不是吧……”他听见自己这么说，气若游丝。  
  
  Sherlock突然脸色一变，整个人不知怎的能在冷酷的同时又显得无比脆弱。“你觉得……我没有产生这种情绪的能力？”他说着，每一个字都仿佛破碎的玻璃碴。  
  
  “什么？”John的心跳瞬间不稳，“不。 _上帝啊，不是的_ 。Sherlock，”他把Sherlock拉近，两人额头相贴，同时为自己眼角的湿润而感到些许尴尬，“基督啊，这绝不是我想说的。我的意思……”  
  
  他深深呼吸，颤抖着吐了出来。“我是说，看看你吧，你是如此的聪明绝伦、优雅漂亮，还他妈的如此性感，而我，我又算得了什么呢？这并不重要，不像是——”天呐，这话说出来真疼，甚至连 _想一想_ 都让他疼痛难忍，可是他不愿再把这事实深深掩埋了，“Irene，或者其他什么人像她一样的，那些足够聪明、旁人绞尽脑汁只为得到一个轻巧回视的人。”  
  
  甚至在他感觉到Sherlock的右臂环绕在他的身上、而左手那修长的手指正从他胸口上轻轻刷过的时候，他都紧紧的闭着眼睛。  
  
  “缺乏安全感。”Sherlock低声喃喃，语音里带着股探寻，“无法预料，以及……错误假定。”  
  
  回避事实似的，John把脸颊埋进了Sherlock的颈窝。凌驾于所有复杂情绪之上、概括了所有感官的，是 _缺乏安全感（insecurity）_ ，而他感觉自己就像一个脸上长着麻子的十三岁女孩儿。“就……算了吧。”他贴着Sherlock的皮肤呻吟了一声。  
  
  “绝不。”Sherlock往后退了一点，眼神严肃。“你说过我们得理解彼此，而你是对的。我从没有意识过……”他音调放低，紧紧的闭了闭眼睛、然后又再次睁开。他的目光笔直的射入了John的眼底。“你说看看我，所以，让我们把眼光投射在我身上试试。我曾经是个瘾君子，不管用哪种标准衡量，都是个自大傲慢、惹人讨厌的家伙，精神状态无比接近于社会病态，而黑色情绪（black moods）时常导致我无法进行逻辑思考。我不是这世界上任何一个人的朋友，除了你。”  
  
  John张了张嘴想要抗议，但是Sherlock的手指坚定的压在了他的嘴唇上，迫使他保持静止。“现在，让我们看看你。”Sherlock的眸底燃烧着银色的火焰，逡巡着John的面庞，将那一切的怀疑与恐惧焚烧殆尽。“看看这个医生，动作迅速、坚毅果敢。看看这个士兵，心智坚韧、勇敢无畏。看看这个朋友，这个伴侣——永不背叛、强壮有力、有着无尽的耐心。”John从未听过——以Sherlock Holmes的嗓音发出——这样热切、诚挚、情绪化的语言。“我并不想要得到那些聪明绝顶的人，John。我想要的，是一个人恰巧站在我的身边，正如你所做的，从始至终。而我，我将会（would），我 _曾做过（did）_ ——任何事，只为回到你的身边，只为得到一个机会能够伸手触碰你、即使我确信你绝不会欢迎这一点。”Sherlock环在John腰上的胳膊收的如此之紧，以至于近乎让人感到疼痛。那抵着John嘴唇的手指冰凉刺骨、颤抖不停，“所以，看看你，John。你是……我的全部，值得我付出所有。”他的额头压着John的太阳穴，呼吸炽热，喷洒在John的脸颊上。“My John。”他嘶声叹息。  
  
  John不知道他们两个中间是哪一个先有了动作，不过突然之间，他们开始亲吻——疯狂而绝望。Sherlock的嘴唇是如此的柔软、炽热和湿润，而John狠狠的啃噬着，感受到Sherlock张开嘴、向他屈服。他将自己的感情倾注在舌头的舔舐和牙齿轻微的刮擦上——那些释然，那些柔情，还有那令人眩晕而不敢置信的快乐。他们亲吻着、亲吻着，直到无法呼吸。而两个人黏在一起的方式，就仿佛另一个人会在突然之间被从身上剥开似的。到了最后，John终于稍稍退后，把自己的脸颊压在了Sherlock的脖颈上，呼吸着他的气味，一边无可救药的咯咯笑出了声：  
  
  “Sherlock Holmes，你这个天杀的 _浪漫主义者（romantic）_ 。”  
  
  他能感到那压在他太阳穴上的嘴唇正弯出一个微笑：“如果你胆敢对Mycroft透露出刚才的任何一个单词，我就会趁着你在睡觉的时候杀了你。”  
  
  John摇了摇头，终于彻底清醒。“我们可耽误了太多时间啦。”他最后说。  
  
  “好吧，我可不是那个老是大声喊着澄净自己‘not gay’的家伙。”Sherlock回答，连同嗓音一块儿回归到了自己的正常状态。  
  
  “嗨！”John抗议，不过这一次更加清晰的感受到了隐藏在恼火之后的心虚。“你知道我不是想要伤害到你的，对吧？我以为——你知道的，性，不是你的领域。既然你已经和工作结了婚……什么的，而且如果人们老是在对你暗示你肯定也会不舒服的。而对我来说，我那时候是真的不知道，更别提我 _现在_ 还是不知道，平心而论。我觉得我现在应该被划到双性恋的圈子里去了，但是，对我来说，也就是……女性们，然后，就是你。只有你。”  
  
  他感到Sherlock的身体在他的身下放松下来。最后Sherlock点了点头，“在各个方面，这都出乎于意料之外。那么我们就能这样解释了：我们都是彼此的特例。”Sherlock说着，声音里带着笑意。  
  
  John压在Sherlock的脖颈上回了一个微笑，觉得自己这会儿就好像漂浮在半空中。在接连的性爱与情绪波动激烈的对话之后，他感觉自己简直度过了人生里最累的一天，他大脑放空，被慰藉与快乐堆积。“这实在很幸运。”  
  
  他感到有只手插进了他的头发，Sherlock修长的四肢将他整个儿包裹了起来：“没错。”


	17. The Discovery

John一点点清醒过来，感觉温暖又无比惬意。 _Sherlock_ ，他想着，对自己露出一个微笑。 _Sherlock loves me。_  
  
  他睁开了眼睛，下一秒就不得不咽下一声惊叫：Sherlock正扒在离他不到一英尺的地方，用胳膊和膝盖一整圈儿的环着他，灰蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨的紧盯着。  
  
  “啊，太好了。你终于醒了。”Sherlock声明，“我已经决定好下一次我乐意去尝试哪一种性行为了。”  
  
  John把自己的笑声憋了回去。“你也早上好，”他喃喃，被逗得直乐。  
  
  “社交规则。”Sherlock不屑一顾。“现在，躺好了别动。我得检查检查你。”  
  
  John闭上了眼睛，感觉自己的体力正在一点点恢复。这看起来就像是他平日里早上醒来时会首先做的事儿，就少了一杯茶。“这是你有的什么……医药癖好（medical kink），还是什么别的东西？”他问着，一边偷偷把一只眼睛睁开。  
  
  他看见Sherlock的眉头微微皱起，差不多能看到Sherlock把这条术语加进了他脑海里的清单上，等着回头上Google搜索一下。  
  
  “出于某些未知的原因，你仍然在某种程度上将我视为对性行为避之不及的那类人。”Sherlock开始说话，把自己的境况条条列出就仿佛自己是个律师。“受那些不合时宜的骑士精神影响，你想要尝试些并没有被我与Seb的过去所污染过的事儿。我对与Seb做这类事情并无一点兴趣，因为如果我就这方面表露出丝毫倾向的话，那他无论如何就都无法再容忍下去了。这给我提供了不少可控措施，使这些尝试仍旧新奇。而这符合了你所有的标准，更别提我真的非常非常想试试。我们能进下一垒了吗？”  
  
  John用了一会儿搞懂以上这些：“先给我些亲亲抱抱，然后我们再试一次。”他最终下定结论。John把自己的胳膊环绕着Sherlock的腰然后将他往下拉，直到他修长的四肢全部攀绕在John的身上。在他们臀部相贴的时候，两个人同时叹息了一声。  
  
  John的一只手插进了Sherlock的卷发，把他拉了下来，懒洋洋的探索着Sherlock的嘴唇，一寸寸舔舐。他的舌头勾画着那丘比特之弓的上唇，然后探向了丰润的另一半。这亲吻是柔软的，甜蜜、并且缱绻。不知怎的，在他们首次互相吐露心意之后，这感觉简直比以往还要更进一步。  
  
  在Sherlock回吻的时候，在他的舌头温柔的碾压着John的时候，John发出了满意的哼声。他的手，在Sherlock光裸而温暖的后背来回抚慰，直到他抓握住了那覆盖在睡裤下的柔韧的臀肉。像Sherlock这样身材消瘦的人，是怎么能拥有这么一个手感至上的屁股的，对John来说仍是个不解之谜。不过他当然不是在抱怨——至少，不是在他收紧了手上的力道、挺腰把两个人的身体在一块儿缓缓研磨的时候。  
  
  Sherlock的吻在一声尖锐的抽气声里中断了下来。他抬起了头，满腹怀疑的眯着眼睛：“你在试图干扰我。”他指控。  
  
  “Mmmm……它有用嘛？”John觉着挺愉悦，带着一点点慵懒，而且（尽管他永远都不会承认的），乐于回答Sherlock提出的每一个操蛋问题。  
  
  “不。我还是想把你剥光。”  
  
  这听起来更像是一个承诺。“那，再问一次，你事实上到底计划了点什么？”John温和的问着，一边已经把背心脱了下来。  
  
  “我想要看看你。弄懂你。——每一件事，只要有关于你。”上帝，那凝聚在注视里的魄力本身便是一剂春药。曾经有多少次，John都好奇于成为那锋锐凝视里的全然焦点会是什么样的感觉。  
  
  “Hmmm，所以我就只需要躺在这儿了？你没有趁我还在睡的时候已经把这事儿做了，我还挺惊讶的。”Sherlock已经开始不耐烦的拖拽John的睡裤了，于是John抬起臀部，允许他把自己的裤子给拽了下来。  
  
  “我是有考虑过，那种方法的效率恐怕会更高。”Sherlock相当严肃的回答，“不过我猜测我得事先得到你的许可？再说了，我还蛮高兴能够触摸你的，可你在还没睡醒就被吵起来的时候太暴躁了。”  
  
  “这理由不错。”John说，在床上伸了个懒腰，然后重新放松、胳膊伸展在身侧。“放马来吧，你这个不遵常理的疯子。”他温柔的说。  
  
  他不知道自己到底在期待些什么，不过，甚至就在他话音未落的时候，Sherlock就已经再一次扑上来了——火急火燎的。他先从John的头部开始，指尖轻柔的掠过John的头发，感受着隐藏于下的他的头骨。这感觉着实令人感到慰藉，而John再一次闭上了眼睛，为这触感而放松下来。  
  
  紧接着，他感到从发尖传来一阵轻微的拉扯——显然，Sherlock正在测试他头发各个部分的弹力，然后他转向了John的面庞。Sherlock的手指沿着他额间的皱纹掠过，描画着他的眉毛，甚至温柔的刷过了他的眼睫。那有力的拇指勾勒着他的唇线，向上描绘着他的颧骨，然后重新滑了回来、研究着他眼睑上肌肤的纹理，向下摩擦着他粗糙的胡茬。这让John想起了他曾看过的一个视频，它讲述了一个视力不全的女子是怎样通过触觉来记忆那些她认识的人的五官。正如Sherlock从最开始所宣称的那样，这个人真真正正的了解着他、铭记着他。而这，让John奇怪的感到……被珍惜。  
  
  Sherlock嘴唇擦过他唇角的触感让John差一点儿跳了起来，一瞬间回想起了他曾经一头栽进的欲望的迷雾。他睁开了眼睛，然后，上帝啊，那明锐的注视依旧笼罩着他，正把他剥了个精光。半是期待着一个亲吻，他在Sherlock吻上他太阳穴的时候感到了一点儿惊讶，然后，从他的发际线边，传来了舌尖飞快舔过的触感。接下来，Sherlock的嘴唇压上了他脖颈上的颈动脉，接着又是用舌头快速的一舔。Ah，品尝（tasting）。这就是了。John轻轻的动了动身体，他的老二硬了一点，在他想象到这将导向什么的时候。  
  
  Sherlock在John的颈窝里磨蹭来磨蹭去，长长的吸进一口气、然后飞快的吐了出来。 _显而易见_ ，John想着， _嗅闻（sniffing）_ 。  
  
  “这么说，来吧。我到底闻起来什么样？”他懒洋洋的问着。  
  
  “Mmmm……”在他颈窝处的哼声带来一阵完美的瘙痒感，“有点儿辛辣，有点儿咸。就像John。还有性爱。而且……”伴随着再一次轻嗅，“……还有点儿像是杏仁蛋白软糖。”  
  
  John喷笑出来，“那大概是因为杏仁味的按摩油吧，我猜。”  
  
  “Mmmm，”Sherlock再次哼了哼，这一次抵在了John没有受伤的肩膀上。“——如果下一次我在糖果店里勃起了的话，那也全都是你的错。”  
  
  John对此大笑出声：“就好像你曾经光顾过一家糖果店似的。”他取笑道。  
  
  “为了一个案子，那很自然嘛。”  
  
  这感觉起来是如此的有趣、又是如此轻易，——在他们两人之间善意的戏谑的玩笑。有些John尚未意识到的紧张感现已消失了，而这感觉简直无与伦比。John再也不必担心、不必试图从Sherlock面前隐藏下自己的感觉。对Sherlock来说这并不是一时消遣，不是一件在他找到下一样足以打发时间的事情前很轻易就会感到无聊的玩意儿。 _大概也就是这样了吧_ ，John想着， _在我们的余生里_ 。而这想法本生便让他头晕目眩。他并不天真，Sherlock有时候依然表现的就像个无可救药的混蛋、像个无法理喻的傻瓜。这不会太容易，但他们有权利享有全部的这些——性爱与欢笑，爱情与案件。这会 _美妙绝伦_ 。  
  
  John是如此沉浸于自己幸福的想法中，以至于全然没有注意到Sherlock已经将他明锐的视线转向了那镌刻着伤疤的肩膀。他花费了比前一天夜里更长的时间，用眼神核查着它，然后用他的指尖轻轻触碰。到了最后，他甚至用舌尖轻轻品尝着那伤痕周围的纹理，轻柔的研磨着伤疤四周星状的皱褶，而这，让John轻轻的颤抖了一下。  
  
  “来，继续吧。”John呻吟着说，而Sherlock终于向后撤了撤，“我知道如果不让你炫耀你肯定要憋死了。”  
  
  Sherlock的眼睛对上了John的。在他的嘴角弯曲成一个洋洋得意的弧度之前，先仔细的审查了下那句话的真心度。  
  
  “在一个相对近距离内被狙击步枪射中，从屠坑（murder hole）穿过，而非远距离开火。射击者并非外国雇佣兵——是车臣或伊拉克的狙击老手——但却是个鲜经训练的本地人，最有可能装备的是A型显示器的俄罗斯式狙击步枪。你那时穿着防弹衣、戴着头盔，但它们并不足以在如此近的距离里保护你。从那伤口的角度看，你那时正跪在地上，正在为那狙击手的上一个受害者展开急救，但你仍在移动，胳膊伸长、肩胛骨抬起，所以，你正要够到什么东西或者正在拉——把你的急救医药箱拉近，用你的惯用手；或者正要把你的病人拽去安全的地方。不管以哪种方式，你都和那狙击手呈现出一个直角，而你是故意这样做的，为了用自己的身体护住倒下的那个士兵。你的伤口受了感染，很可能是由于战场上清创的延迟，还包括从哈扎德巡逻基地（Patrol Base Shahzad）飞往堡垒营(Camp Bastion)这一过程里所用去的时间。你先是做了缝针，大概二十五至三十针，然后是两场手术，为了清创和排垢。”  
  
  John惬意的愉悦在Sherlock的推断里消散了一点。这依旧令人感到不甚舒适，听着那顺畅平稳的嗓音，把那砂砾、鲜血、沙漠、疼痛，还有那改变了他一生的转折点赤裸裸的扯了出来，令他分崩离析。可紧接着Sherlock的眼神再次游移了上来，看着John——不是为了核实，而像是在寻求许可——一股暖意溢过了John的胸膛。“Amzing。”他说着，无比真诚。  
  
  Sherlock看起来挺高兴，然后转而向下、研究起了John的肋骨。  
  
  “可是……”John继续说，“……你忘了些事儿。”  
  
  Sherlock冻住了。他的注意力瞬间聚焦。“总得有些什么（There's always something）。”他对自己嘟囔了一句。他的手指再次回归原处，扫视着那处伤疤。一小会儿之后，他发出了个不满的噪音，“那到底是——我遗漏了什么？”他问John。  
  
  John冲他微笑，“ _想想_ ，love。那件最重要的事。”  
  
  他看着Sherlock的表情微微一变，那锋锐、冷静、客观的凝视柔和下来，眼睛里重新泛起了暖意。“Oh，”他漆黑的眼睫垂了下来，遮挡住了那双燃烧着银色火焰的眼睛。然后Sherlock弯下身来，在John伤疤的中心落下一个轻柔的吻。“它将你带向我。”  
  
  John用手指梳理着那头漆黑的卷发。“就知道你总会想明白的。”他满是骄傲的说。  
  
  Sherlock抬起了头，看起来突然之间不那么确信，而他的指尖依旧心不在焉的在John的伤疤周围逡巡。“John，你知道我从没有希望你受伤——还有你外科医生的职业生涯……”  
  
  John滑下了他的手，叠在Sherlock的手上，使那不知止息的手指停歇下来。“别担心。你没有必要去感到愧疚，我也很高兴那发生了。”  
  
  “你怎么会？”  
  
  John将两人的手指交织在一起、然后握了握。“因为我得到的，比我所失去的要多得多。”  
  
  一个绝难仅有的真切笑容从Sherlock面庞上掠过，仿若穿透云层投射下的一缕阳光，将他灰蓝色的眼睛点缀的熠熠生辉。John想知道他是否是唯一看见Sherlock此般的人，看起来如此年轻、如此快乐、如此毫无防备。这就像是份天赐的福泽——这个才华横溢、满是戒备的男人，愿意将这一面展示给John。独此一人。  
  
  Sherlock继续研究着John的身体，小心翼翼的避开了腹股沟，显而易见的探索着John的肌张力、皮肤弹力，还有每一英寸上的味道和气味，并且将其一一分类。他甚至将耳朵贴近John的胸膛，倾听着John的心跳、呼吸、腹鸣。他推断出John身上的每一处伤痕——在年龄尚幼的时候从自行车上跌下，打橄榄球时受的伤，练习解剖时手术刀在右手拇指上划过的伤口，还有在案子里所受的刻痕与擦伤。  
  
  “转身。”在彻底的研究过John的足趾之后，Sherlock专横的说。John转过了身，俯卧着放松下来。这感觉上有点儿不一样。他不能再像那样看着Sherlock了，也没法再在Sherlock触碰下来之前先一步预测。他觉得更有些不自然，仿佛被探索更深。然而，不管怎么说，这令他的老二更灼热了点儿。  
  
  “耶稣啊。”他在枕头里咕哝着，完全没办法从回忆中的情潮里脱离出来。Sherlock的手指摸索着他的身体，从小腿到臀部再到后腰，抚按着脊柱、越过了肩膀，在他伤疤的表面上游移不去。等到Sherlock在John脖颈后深深呼吸又舔又啃的时候，John已经一塌糊涂、满心混乱、带着一根直挺挺的勃起了。  
  
  “我简直无法想象这到底有什么值得看的。”他含糊的在枕头里说。  
  
  他感到Sherlock的手停了下来，缠绕着他颈后的毛发。  
  
  “John，”Sherlock柔和的说，“同以往一样，你 _看见_ ，却并没有 _观察_ 。那副面孔，你展示给这世界的，那份谦逊的举止——那果酱、毛衣，那个亲切和蔼、无比平庸的人——你是真的不能相信 _我_ 看见了什么吧，你能吗？”  
  
  John感到一股奇怪的紧张感在自己的胸膛里盘踞：“那么，你看见了什么？”  
  
  Sherlock的声音听起来像是个温柔的诘难，“我看见 _你_ ，John。 _全部的你_ 。强壮的力量，决然的意志力。被勉强包裹在这幅令人难以置信的、平凡的躯壳里。”那灵巧的手指划过了John的脊柱，让他微微战栗。“当你追赶时，你抬步的方式——迅速、敏锐、致命；当境况危急时，点燃你双眼的火花；当枪声暂止时，你静默、稳定、分毫不动的呼吸。”这一次，Sherlock的双手重新抚回了他的肩膀，而John能直接感受到Sherlock覆在他后背的心跳。Sherlock倾下身来，将余下的话语喷吐进John的耳朵。“那些在你日常生活中遇到过的蠢货们，——他们觉得你是只小猫，温柔无害、逗人喜欢。他们是如此 _盲目_ 。”John能感受到Sherlock的话语潜进了他的皮肤，直接对他深埋着的灵魂低语，让他的心脏在胸腔里重重捶落，让他呼吸不稳。“你是一只美洲豹。全身覆着姜黄的颜色，如此凶猛， _又是如此美丽_ 。你是我的捕猎者，却也是我的守护者。这就是 _我_ 所看到的。”  
  
  John甚至不记得自己有移动过，可是一息之间，Sherlock就已经被摔在了他的身下。有那么一瞬间，他看见Sherlock嘴唇张开、形成一道喘息，瞳孔张大，既是由于惊愕，也因为性欲蒸腾。然后John就吻上了他。近乎凶狠，贪婪而绝望。就好像他急需Sherlock肺里的每一寸空气以求得生存。John能感到在他挤压着Sherlock嘴唇时牙齿的碰撞，能品尝到从Sherlock渴求的舌头传给他的铁锈味儿；而且他知道，他需要冷静，需要镇定，从而挽回一些自制力、将自从这出现在他们两人之间后所产生的事态往回拉扯。可是Sherlock向上顶起臀部研磨着他的，与此同时，他的手还在将John拉的更紧。他呛咳着，在John的唇间发出了哽咽似的小小鼻音，而John，不知怎么的，发现自己的控制力在这抓握下越滑越远。  
  
  他感受到了如同Sherlock所描述出的同等程度的致命和疯狂，他全部的注意力都倾注在了一件事身上——确保这个躺在他身下的，如斯精彩、难以置信的男人，感受到John当下所品味到的全部：白炽般的极乐，汹涌的着迷，还有爱。这份爱意是如此明亮、如此灼灼、如此猛烈，它令他们全都焚烧成灰，又在火焰里纵情肆意。  
  
  John用两只手插在Sherlock的头发里、让他的头保持静止，一边在噬咬着那双致人癫狂的嘴唇的时候，遥远的感到Sherlock的手正茫然的攀握在他身上。最后他终于在一声颤抖的喘息里抬起了头，让空气流进肺里，然后转向了那苍白修长的脖颈。他吮吸着，烙上吻痕，感到Sherlock的脉搏在他的舌下哆嗦着战栗。  
  
  他感觉到Sherlock正毫无节奏的、狂乱的把臀部向上推，太缺乏稳定以至于没能得到任何慰藉。他伸出一只手抓住那骨节突出的髋骨，用自己的体重把Sherlock压在原地。“Stay。”他低声咆哮。他的嗓音几乎难以辨别，可他能感到那影响力冲刷过Sherlock全身，被他压在身下的身体在震惊与本能的屈服中僵住、一动不动。  
  
  他从床头柜上盲目的摸索来了那瓶按摩油，看都没看将它倒进手心。然后他把Sherlock的睡裤往下一扒，堪堪露出他的阴茎，然后粗粗的从下撸到顶。  
  
  “John！”Sherlock的身体在他的触碰下整个儿弓了起来，而John能感到Sherlock在他的控制力下身体微颤。上帝啊，这世上还有什么能比这更加甜蜜？能与从那双美丽的嘴唇间迸出的他的名字、能与那在他双手间传来的细细颤抖、能与那柔韧身体绷直的触感所相媲美？他身体里的某一部分想要慢下节奏，想要细细品味这第一次——但是更大的那部分推着他跨过了所有的那些理由。Sherlock正在他的手下分崩离析， _因为他_ ，而这，令人难以清醒。  
  
  他更快的抚摸着Sherlock，毫无心软。然后他挤得更近了点儿，将两个人的勃起都握进了手里。他为这感官嘶嘶抽气，两个人在手间流畅的移动给他的脊椎上带来一阵愉悦的冲击。Sherlock银灰色的眼睛锁着他的，瞳孔张大、满是惊讶。  
  
  “就是这个。”John意识到自己喘着粗气。“感受它，Sherlock。感受我对你做了什么。”他绷紧自己的右臂，压在Sherlock身上。他被润滑过的手撸动着两个人的勃起，快速而用力。他感到一个凶狠的露齿微笑正在他的面庞上扩展：“So fucking gorgeous。”他笑了出来，露出牙齿。“Fucking _mine_ 。”  
  
  Sherlock已经开始随着John拳头的每一个动作晃动身体，伴随着一连串稳定的啜泣“JohnJohnJohn _John_ ”逃逸出他的嘴唇。他已经很近了，如此接近，就这样颤颤巍巍、挂在边缘。而John什么都不想做，除了将他推过线、让他破碎成片。  
  
  John用他的另一个胳膊圈紧Sherlock，接着一发力、将两个人翻过了身。他躺在床上，而Sherlock四肢张开的趴在他腿间。他的左手依旧保持着那份节奏，撸动着两个人的阴茎。而Sherlock用双手支在John的肩膀旁边、抵着床，一眼不眨的向下看去，近乎着迷的看着John手指移动。  
  
  不再有必要支撑着自己的身体，John空闲下来的那只手向下滑上了Sherlock的臀部。“Sherlock。”John咬着牙喘气，让那双银质的眼睛转向他。“为我高潮吧，love。”他说着，然后他伸出一根手指摸索着臀缝，然后按压，然后——突然之间—— _插入_ ，旋转，寻找。紧接着，以他外科医生的精准，—— _他找到了_ 。  
  
  他贪婪的注视着Sherlock的面庞，而这是John所曾想象过的每一件事——惊愕和顿悟和狂喜和呆滞转瞬间从Sherlock脸上掠过。这是个神灵显现下才会出现的神情——那双不属尘世的眼睛睁大、视野模糊，那张完美无缺的嘴在明悟的同时形成了一个无声的“ _Oh_ ”。然后Sherlock射进了John的手里，在高潮席卷而来的时候哭叫出了John的名字。  
  
  “Fuck，”John说，“ _Fuck_ 。”然后他也紧接着高潮了，放任那愉悦蔓延过全身，依旧滑动手指带领他们渡过高潮的余韵，直到两个人在黏腻和汗渍中颓然倒下。John的脑袋嗡嗡作响、头晕目眩，而他花费了一点时间，才意识到Sherlock正在他的胳膊里无声颤抖。  
  
  “哦基督耶稣啊，”John呻吟着，尽可能温柔的将手指从Sherlock身体里抽出来，直起脖颈想要看到Sherlock埋在他肩窝里的脸。他感到一股寒意瞬间堵满了胸膛，“Sherlock， _操_ ，我很抱歉，我是不是——”  
  
  Sherlock抬起了脑袋，John则在一阵突如其来的慰藉里差不多感到了晕眩。——他正在咯咯窃笑，这个疯狂的混蛋。安静的笑到直抖，泪水凝聚在眼角边缘。他砰地一声倒在John身边，这一回，毫无忌惮的笑出了声。  
  
  “你这个操蛋的家伙。”John真心实意的说，“我还以为做过了头、还在想自己是不是过于粗鲁……”  
  
  Sherlock喷了口气，那声音不知怎的，与他脸上黏上去似的傻笑毫不协调。“那 _精彩绝伦_ 。”他说着，还没喘过气来，“我只是很高兴找到了个解决办法，能调整过来错放在你身上的愚蠢骑士精神。”  
  
  然后John也笑了出来，无可救药的。直到他笑的自己腹部都开始感到疼痛。他最终一点点平静下来，向着Sherlock的方向弯起身子。他的前额抵着Sherlock的太阳穴，膝盖触在Sherlock身侧。“又一个谜团被伟大的Sherlock Holmes解开了，嗯？把John Watson和一只丛林猫比较比较，他就会丢掉所有的自制力、如你所愿的狠狠操你？”  
  
  “Mmmm，”Sherlock快活的哼了哼。他转过头来看着John，那双灰蓝色的眼睛突然严肃起来。“我的确…… _喜欢_ 。你明白的，我又不会因为这个而破碎，John。”  
  
  这些话语里的某些东西激起了他记忆的闪回；Sherlock的头颅敲在人行道上，鲜血在那头卷发里流淌，这双一模一样的灰色眼睛睁大、凝视着虚空。John感到自己呼吸一滞，然后他猛地眨了眨眼，拒绝让那个画面将自己从眼下的时刻里带走。不过他的嗓音，在他说话的时候依旧粗粝。“我不会停止关心你的，Sherlock。就是——我不能。”  
  
  Sherlock小心的点了点头，记住了这个。“话说回来，”他的声音再一次小心翼翼的轻亮起来，他的嘴唇弯曲起来，形成独属于他的、迷人的半个微笑。“只要时机恰当，我可是有着丰富的学识，有足够的 _豹属（genus Panthera）_ 动物可以叫得出名字呢。”  
  
  John轻笑出声，“而你到底究竟是为什么会知道这个？不，等等，让我猜一猜——有些可怜的家伙不知道在哪儿被一只豹猫（ocelot）给咬死了？”  
  
  “别这么荒谬，John。”Sherlock沉思着打断了他，“那可是只巴厘虎（Balinese tiger）。豹猫是属于 _虎猫属（genus Leopardus）_ 的。”


	18. The Siblings

 “Sherlock，如果你想勾我上床的话，提起Mycroft，可绝对是个错误到家的决定。”John睡意模糊的嘟囔着。  
  
  几个小时之前，他自己睡着了。而等他醒来的时候，他发现Sherlock整个儿盘在他身上、就仿佛自己是只过分热情的大号章鱼。显而易见Sherlock已经自言自语滔滔不绝许久了，尽管John恢复意识还挺及时，他也只捕捉到Mycroft名字的一个尾巴。就好像他只要事实上存在于此就可以了似的，John清醒与否，在Sherlock全神贯注于他的对话的时候，显然并没有被怎么要求。  
  
  他睡意惺忪的睁开眼睛，看见Sherlock一脸像是要在生闷气和大笑出来之间挣扎的表情，——最终他决定干巴巴的抽了抽嘴角。“我当然对此寄予同等希望。”他辛辣的回答。“我只是在陈述事实：我很安全（safe）。你很安全。没有必要再通过从手术室采购或者偷窃……物资，这样的行为，来引起怀疑或者警惕。而我们当前所拥有的，足够我们做些事儿了。“  
  
  在Sherlock的表情小心翼翼的重归空白之前，他先朝着John的方向投去了快速的一瞥。他的嗓音里抽离了情感。他把自己从John身上扒拉开、躺在John身边，盯着天花板。“可以假设的是，医学方面的谨慎排在你对于某些性行为的回避之后；而并不是说，在你发现我的性爱成为一种无可避免的障碍之后、在吸引力方面所产生的阻塞。”  
  
  John打了个哈欠，然后把一只沉沉的臂膀环在Sherlock身上、再一次把他给扯近了。“在你缺乏安全感的时候，你简直就是个啰嗦个不停的烦人精。”他朝着Sherlock微微汗湿的脖颈嘟囔，“你是在问我们之所以还没上本垒就因为你有个老二吗？我以为你已经从到目前为止所发生过的事儿当中推断出来了呢，我以为你知道我早就是你的狂热——嗷！这没必要，好吧？？”坚硬的手肘恶狠狠的撞上了John的肋骨，把他从昏昏欲睡的、舒适惬意的迷雾里拖拽出来。  
  
  “我只是在澄清事实：你没必要去担忧我们各自的身体状况。”Sherlock傲慢的继续道。  
  
  John不满的揉着自己的肋骨。“而Mycroft到底是怎么插进来的？”  
  
  Sherlock翻了个白眼。“就像我所说的，基于我的可信度，我不得不每隔一段时间就接受一次身体检查。Mycroft会保证一切状况可控——在我……有些物质问题……并且对此不愿妥协的时候。而你曾经被抽过血，在我离开的……那天……”  
  
  “等等——我一点印象都没有。”这下John坐了起来。“你是在说，当你的尸体横陈街道的时候，Mycroft秘密的给我做了性传播感染测试（STIs）？”  
  
  Sherlock这回看起来像是个被戳破了气的皮球。他所有的傲慢无礼都消弭无踪了。他的眼睛，从John的视线下笨拙的挪开。“这个就写在那硬盘的记录里。在那个自行车手把你给撞倒的时候，Mycroft就有所怀疑，而且他觉得你……看起来不像你自己。他手下有一整个专精于毒素、代谢分子……的专家团队。性安全测试只是顺带的。”  
  
  John从牙缝里嘶出一口气，用掌根按压着自己的眼睛。“Bloody Hell。真是 _显而易见_ 。与其想一想我那时到底是，事实上，表现的全不像自己就因为我震骇的无以复加、并且 _由于失去了我最好的朋友而心碎欲裂_ ，Mycroft自以为符合逻辑的举动，就是偷偷抽走我一管子血然后测试那什么操蛋的眼镜蛇毒？毫无疑问。真棒。”他摇着头，“你们这两个Holmes，还有你的……”  
  
  “……冷血？”Sherlock补完了他的句子。  
  
  “什么？”John惊讶的看着Sherlock。他仍然躲避着John的视线，这一会儿正在目不转睛的盯着天花板。“不。我正要说‘你们这两个Holmes，还有你匪夷所思的脑袋。’”他再一次躺了下来。他的怒火已经褪却了。他向Sherlock转过身，把一只手放在了他的胸口。“我最不可能用来形容你的，就是冷血了。”  
  
  Sherlock胸膛的肌肉在John的手下绷紧，他的呼吸清晰可闻、频率过快。可即便如此，他的表情依然小心的保持着一片空白。“但是，现在，John，你已经不应该再惊讶了，对于我们Holmes一家不那样……如同其他人那般感知情感。”那双浅灰色的眼睛从John的面庞上掠过。“我不知道你是怎么做到的。”  
  
  “做什么？”  
  
  Sherlock耸了耸肩膀，但是他的手已经无意识的攀上了John的臀部，用力到几近疼痛，就仿佛想要阻止他离开。“那些你对我说的话。如此轻易。”浅浅的粉色开始蔓延上那对高颧骨。“你怎样叫我——叫我‘love’，还有——还有，‘beautiful’。我原以为人们只有毫不在意、随口乱说的时候才会这样说，他们并没有真的这样想。可是你……你是认真的。”  
  
  John向前倾身吻了吻他。“没错。”  
  
  他们双唇相接。这个吻很短暂，无比眷恋，可Sherlock紧接着就向后退去。他的眉头依然锁着。有什么他正试图要表达的东西，John显然遗漏掉了。  
  
  “我不……我不知道怎么去做。这个。我不认为我可以。如果这是你所需要的……”  
  
  “Sherlock。”John靠的更近了一点。紧张的海浪几乎淹没了他。“我不需要爱情的宣言，或者什么其他浪漫宏大的举动。耶稣啊，我才不知道该怎么处理那些呢。你已经告诉过我你关于我是怎样想的了，而这，比我曾设想过的要多得多。即使你从来未曾说过一句话，我也依旧知道。”他微笑起来：“你以犯罪现场向我求爱。但凡与我们有关的，就从来没有普通正常过；可我正是爱着这种方式。那……一切都好。”  
  
  他感到Sherlock贴在他身边放松下来。“无论如何，如果你认为你们Holmes家都是冷血生物的话，你可就是个比我想的更笨的家伙啦。”John加了一句。  
  
  Sherlock用手指梳理着John的头发。“那是真的。不管怎么说。感情——不是我们的领域。关心不是个好习惯（Caring is not an advantage）。”他说出最后一句的方式，就好像他正在引用什么人曾说过的话。  
  
  “胡说八道。那是谁说的？”  
  
  Sherlock挥了挥手表示轻蔑：“Mycroft有一次这么对我说过。‘所有的生命都会止歇，所有的心脏都将破碎。关心不是个优点（All lives end.All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage）。’”  
  
  John忍不住了。他咯咯笑了起来，而在他能够克制一点儿之前，这就已经引发出了一场失控的大笑。过了一会他终于停下来，擦着眼睛，依然时不时的暗笑两声。Sherlock看着他，脸上带着种迷人的困惑表情：“我很难理解其中笑点，John。”他漠然的说。  
  
  “我知道你不能。”John把他拉近了一点，缓缓的、温柔的亲吻他，直到两个人全都呼吸困难才停下来。他把Sherlock舒舒服服的安置在自己好的那个肩膀上，梳理着自己的思路。  
  
  “除了它有可能是我听过的最具戏剧化的一个声明之外，这还完完全全、彻彻底底的是个 _狗屎_ 。而Mycroft对此心知肚明。”他大概模模糊糊的知道Mycroft到底是在什么时候说出的这句话。该死的操蛋的Irene Adler。另一份记忆紧接而来：Mycroft站在雨幕中的Speedy咖啡馆前，不同寻常的抽着烟。他面庞憔悴、无比苍白，带着对Sherlock的忧虑。“Mycroft也曾对我说过一些。”John能感受到Sherlock的整个身体在想要知道的渴望中绷紧。他在心底微微一笑，知道Sherlock永远都不会问的。“他说，你有着一颗哲学家与科学家的大脑，但最终选择成为了一名侦探。他让我推断这对你的心来说究竟意味着什么。”  
  
  Sherlock喷了口气，不过John能感到他再次放松。Sherlock永远都不会承认Mycroft的意见对他来说到底有多重要。“而Mycroft也是一样的。”Joh继续说。  
  
  “Mycroft和我才 _不一样_ 呢。”Sherlock条件反射的反驳。  
  
  “以一个像那样的大脑？他可能会以比他撑开那把伞的时间都要短的速度、从市场上净赚十亿；他可能会成为英国首相——该死的，说不能他能在哪儿 _享有_ 一个王国呢？坐在最高处统领着一切。但是他没有选择金融，甚至也没有选择政治，说真的。取而代之的，他选择了‘政府里一个小小的职位’。”  
  
  “像你说的一样，我们的脑袋匪夷所思。他喜欢阴谋诡计。”Sherlock赞同。不过John能听见那嗓音里隐隐的不确定。  
  
  “就因为金融业和政治里没有曲折刁钻和阴谋诡计吗？”John温和的说，“他关心每一个人，Sherlock。 _整个国家_ 。他照看着英伦，很可能就跟他老母鸡似的来烦你差不多无休无止。至少就希望成这样吧。”  
  
  John能感到睡意重新笼罩上自己。他事实上差不多能听到Sherlock脑袋里的齿轮转动所发出的响声了。Sherlock正考虑着他刚刚所说的话，而他放任自己的思绪游移了一会儿。他好奇着在Holmes家长大会是什么样，也同样回想起了他在Watson家成长起来的生活。这是如此容易，现今回想起来，去让那些糟糕的时光直到最后点缀上他的回忆。他差不多都忘记了，直到现在。他想起那些轻而易举的喜爱——他母亲在过去如何给他一个大大的拥抱、并且把他叫做她的英俊男孩儿，他如何躺在床上、听着他父母在另外的房间里大笑出声。甚至还有当他母亲去世、父亲的酗酒第一次失控的时候，他和Harry如何的保护彼此。直到Harry变得像他们父亲一样，每一寸都浸满了愤怒、痛苦、失去理智，而John仅仅逃开了。  
  
  “每个人都觉得我亲切好相处。”John突然喃喃的说，“但是他们都错了。我的母亲，才是真正平易近人的那个。”他叹了一口气，“不管你喜不喜欢吧，我继承了我父亲的脾气。Harry也是这样。这就是为什么Clara离开的原因；Harry放弃去控制它了，而我……”  
  
  他停了下来，想找个方法将它们转化成话语。“更重要的是，我不想要变成那样。所以我把我的脾气埋了起来，埋到最深的地方，表现的就好像它并不存在一样。这让我看起来就好像没有什么东西能困扰我似的，但是当它最终爆发开的时候，它……它摧枯拉朽、势不可挡。”甚至仅仅是想到这个，就令他心跳加速、双手握拳，“那个晚上，Jefferson Hope……就是这么一回事。我的生命曾经如此空虚、毫无目的，而你刚刚向我展示了它可以变得如此不同。你才华横溢、精彩绝伦，当我意识到你就要吞下那片药的时候……”  
  
  Sherlock发出的声音就好像他正经受痛苦。John将自己的面颊埋在Sherlock的发顶，深深呼吸、冷静自己，“我能想到的全部就是—— _他怎么敢_ ？他怎么 _敢_ 尝试着把你从这个世界上带走——尝试着把你从 _我身边_ 夺走？而我甚至才刚刚遇见你。然后我开了枪。我开枪，杀死了他。”  
  
  “John。”John意识到Sherlock正在拉扯着他的手，想把他的拳头松开。“他不是个好人，John。”  
  
  John又深呼吸了一次，想让自己的身体放松下来。“我知道。我并不为此感到抱歉。我会再做一次的，但是……我希望这得是个意识清醒时做出的决定。取而代之的，我只是……这么做了。暴怒控制着我，而，就是这样。”John突然想起他们严重的偏离了原来的话题，不过他也挺高兴他们能有这么一次机会谈谈这个的。它也是他的一部分，而Sherlock需要知道。不管他们曾一起度过了怎样的危险，不知怎的，Sherlock还从来没有见到John的这一面。  
  
  “我尝试着想说的是，我理解为什么你和Mycroft如此行事：告诉每个人——甚至你自己——说自己全无感知。”他吻了吻Sherlock的头顶，“你感受到的太多了。如此之多，以至没顶。所以你把它埋了起来，然后去假设它从未存在过。但是它从来没有离开过，不是吗？并非真的如此。”  
  
  Sherlock沉寂了很长时间。他安静了太久，以至于John都觉得自己要再一次睡了过去。最终，他感到Sherlock将一阵长长的、颤抖着的吐息喷上了他的脖颈。“它没有。”他小声说，“不是在和你在一起的时候。”


	19. The Struggle

 “你不能走。”Sherlock尖叫。John把自己的额头抵在门上，怒火万丈的嘶嘶吸气；一只手仍然握着门栓。  
  
  “你不能离开。”Sherlock冷若冰霜的说。“现在已经将近午夜了。你在改变你的日常路线。”  
  
  “我知道。”John猛地咬紧牙关，“我只是……我只是，需要感受到我有权这样做。所以你能不能就…… _停下来_ 那么两秒？”  
  
  他的前额抵着门上坚硬的木制纹理，尝试着控制住自己的情绪。他能够感觉到，他的怒火，在皮肤表面之下咕咕冒泡、发出轻蔑的嘶声，寻找着一条路径以能够最终爆发。他想要猛的回击，想要如同Sherlock伤害他一样伤害Sherlock。可事实上，他握紧了拳头，将全部注意力凝聚在自己的呼吸上。从鼻腔吸气，停顿，然后通过口腔呼出。缓慢而稳定。如同在噩梦之后他所做的，如同在将一颗子弹射出枪膛之前，他所做的一样。  
  
  “你不能走。你说了你爱我的，那就意味着你不会离开。”Sherlock宣称，而 _上帝耶稣基督_ 啊，除了在感情发展上长大到九岁的程度以外，这个男人到底有没有最低限度如蜉蝣的自卫本能？  
  
  “我的确爱着你。”John从紧咬着的牙缝中挤出了这几个字，依然控制着自己的呼吸，“可这不意味着我此时此刻有多喜欢你。”  
  
  他之前觉得自己已经见识过Sherlock的“黑暗情绪”了——在沙发上生闷气、维持一种旷日持久的缄默，数小时的锯着小提琴，甚至用子弹在墙上开洞。回顾往昔，那些看起来就仿佛不过是冰山一角，是黑暗降临前投射下的一小片阴影，是这些天里，Sherlock因监控摄像始终没有结果而歇斯底里发作起来的、可悲的先兆。  
  
  他情绪波动的幅度之大，足以令人既感到恼火、同时又无比忧心。在有些时刻里，他是如此坦诚、如此温柔，与John分享他生命里发生的事情，抵着John的皮肤低声诉说喜爱，在John的双手与嘴唇下神魂颠倒、分崩离析。而仅在几小时之后，他的大脑就将自我转变，溢满愤怒与疯狂与绝望，而他，他将把箭头转向John。就仿佛被恶魔驱使，那个精妙无比的大脑和那双性感绝伦的嘴唇中，将吐出被精确计算好的话语，去伤害——去毁灭，他们曾小心翼翼维持着的脆弱的关系，而被困在这座狭小的公寓里，John甚至没法逃离，只能咬紧牙关听见那些句子冲击在身上、发出痛苦的回声。  
  
  最后，他终于觉得有能力控制住自己的时候，John靠着门转过身来，掌根按压着眼睛。“我知道，Sherlock。我真的明白。你被困在了这里，你在监控摄像里一无所获。可是那并不是理由。那些话，你所说的——你不能仅仅就这样把我撕成碎片就因为你很 _无聊_ 。”  
  
  “你 _什么都不懂_ ！”Sherlock吼了出来，蜷缩着，瘫坐在地板上，额头埋进膝盖，一只手粗鲁的耙着头发，“你可悲的索然无味的一丁点儿大的脑袋……你怎么有半点可能足以理解我想要做什么呢？Moriarty那不可思议的网络，那些极度复杂的……全都凝缩成一个威胁，而那恐吓，正悬吊在我们的性命之上，可是我 _找不到_ ！”  
  
  他抬头看着John，——面颊通红，额上因抵着膝盖而按压出一道白印，灰绿色的眼睛宛如暴雨将至，头发向四面八方支楞八叉的翘起。John感到胸腔里有什么悄然拧紧，他的怒火不知不觉褪去。他能够从Sherlock的表情上看出，他知道自己踩过了线，然而却依然丧失了控制，再也无法回来。  
  
  叹了一口气，John走了回去，靠在墙上往下滑，直到恰恰好好坐在Sherlock身边。他不知道在这种时候触碰Sherlock会使一切变得更好亦或更差，但是，至少，他觉得他自己这会儿已经乐意靠近Sherlock，而不是极度渴望于一把将这个混账男人掐死。  
  
  Sherlock的脑袋再一次埋进了膝盖里。他的身体轻微摇晃，呼吸时轻时重、急促不匀。John伸出的手徘徊在Sherlock肩膀上方，最终还是收了回去。  
  
  “那些监控摄像，不过是解决方法里的其中一种，Sherlock。如果那里面什么都没有，那么，我们终将找到另外的方法。我们总是这样。”  
  
  Sherlock发出了一声高音的悲鸣，抵着膝盖摇头，仍在颤抖。“这就是 _唯一_ 的办法，John！那个男人逃出了我的追捕，又一次。那个男人没有面孔，远距离狙击，我不能从这个里面保护你而且时间就要耗尽了，我们又不能永远保密然后马上他就要知道我还活着然后你马上就要死了。我一定得找到，我必须，肯定得要——可是我 _无法思考_ ，我找不到，它就在那里可是 _我找不到_ ——”  
  
  “上帝啊，Sherlock。”John放弃了。他伸出胳膊环绕着Sherlock，可是Sherlock看上去根本就没有注意到。含糊不清的胡乱言语和动作轻微的摇晃仍在继续。  
  
  “Sherlock，”John说，更加严厉，“看着我。”  
  
  他收紧了放在Sherlock肩膀上的胳臂，将另一只手插进那头乱成一团糟的卷发里、强迫他抬起头来。Sherlock依旧迷失在自己的脑袋里，此刻嘴唇正无声的开合，眼睛四下扫视、却对一切全然不见。当John眼看着Sherlock这样的时候，一阵冰冷的恐慌从头浇灌而下。  
  
  “Sherlock！”John尖锐的喊了一声，用力晃了晃他，眼睁睁的看着Sherlock重归清醒。紧接着，突然之间，Sherlock就在那里，整个攀在他身上，想方设法试图爬上他的大腿。John的双手重归稳定，潜意识的想要保护自己，直到他意识到Sherlock正绝望的吻着他，Sherlock的双手在他身上四处摸索、无处不在，仿佛正试着抓住他所能抓到的一切东西。  
  
  John发出的震惊声音——抗拒还是鼓励，他自己也不知道——被湮没在了Sherlock的舌头下面。John稳住，想要回吻回去，然而Sherlock的激越亢奋简直再次升腾：舔吻变成了啃咬，Sherlock双手在John套头衫与衬衣之下盲目抓挠、肯定在他皮肤上留下了轻微抓痕。  
  
  “真他妈见鬼，Sherlock。”John呻吟着。他想要撤身可是Sherlock简直化身成一只水蛭（dervish，本意为伊斯兰教的苦修僧人，此处意译），牙齿与爪子根本无所不在。“你就—— _停下来_ ，”他吼道，脑袋向后仰，感到Sherlock正啃着他脖颈与肩膀之间的一条肌腱。  
  
  紧随其后的是一场简短的打斗，不过在如此之近的距离里，Sherlock学过的武打技巧根本抵不过John的徒手搏击、放低的重心、还有他坚毅如钢的意志力。这场格斗以Sherlock被撂倒在地上结束，细瘦的手腕被John的左手牢牢按在头顶。John用自己的右前臂压着Sherlock的肩膀、把他钉在地板上，叉开腿坐在他身上，用体重迫使对方原地不动。  
  
  Sherlock弓起背用力了几次，想把John从他身上甩下去，而John为必须使下的力气嘟嘟囔囔，抵着Sherlock的脖颈喘气。然后，突然之间，伴随着一阵传遍全身的震颤与一声长长的吐气与他的名字“Joooohnnnn……”，Sherlock在他身下放松下来、柔若无骨。  
  
  怀疑这是否仍是个骗局，John谨慎的向后退了退，眯起了眼睛。但是Sherlock看起来彻彻底底的平静了下来，紧张感从身体里退却，他的脑袋向后仰，脖颈裸露、以示屈服。John的关切正与他自己升腾起的性欲交战不休：看着Sherlock像这样躺在他身下，看起来已经被好好操过一遍，躯体舒展、无比顺从，嘴唇因吮吻而肿胀，浓密的发卷混乱四散，T恤底端向上拉扯、露出了睡裤上部一大片苍白的小腹。  
  
  Sherlock的眼睛眨了眨、缓缓睁开，仿佛刚从梦境里苏醒。他瞳孔放大，通透的浅灰色几乎全被漆黑的瞳膜遮蔽。“ _Yes_ ，”他嘶声说。那似乎仍处眩晕之中的视线对上了John的，而Sherlock在John身下同时缓慢的晃动起臀部。“ _这_ 就是我所需要的，John。你怎么知道？”  
  
  John口腔里立刻变干，老二怒吼着彰显出鲜明的存在感。“不是个好主意，Sherlock。”他咬着牙。  
  
  Sherlock摇了摇头。他的动作迟缓而倦怠，就仿佛他正浸泡在粘稠的糖浆里。“最好的那一个。”他喃喃着，声音低沉、带着气音，又一阵全身的扭动，使得他的屁股费劲的抵上了John的。  
  
  “该死的，”John向后仰起上身，将自己用来把Sherlock钉在地板上的上臂移开、手掌撑地。他的头脑，有可能还处在Sherlock情绪大转弯的余韵之下，但他的老二，对当下的此情此景，表现出了欢欣鼓舞的热切。  
  
  Sherlock动了起来，John以为他想从束缚下离开，于是放松了他的力道，可是Sherlock仅仅设法转过了身、面朝下趴着。他再一次扭动身体、舒展全身，可手腕依然在John松松的抓握之下；他拱起后背，把屁股向后推，直到顶上了John勃起的柱身。“求你。”他恳求道。声音比往常简直低了一个八度。  
  
  “嗯唔唔唔，我操，老天啊。”John在火辣辣的欲望当头蒙下的时候结结巴巴的说着。尝试着想要抓住他打滑不已的自制力，John动了动，膝盖抵在Sherlock后背上一小块儿地方，想让他保持静止。“不是这样，”他努力说出声，却发现嗓音沙哑、难以辨认。尽管在过去的几周里，他们已经尝试过手活儿和口交，可是他们还从没有真刀实枪的上过本垒，而John知道Sherlock从来没有做过这个。“不是在你几乎没有理性、我也没有的时候——操，Sherlock，我身体里的一部分依然还想着伤害你，这就是你想要的吗？”  
  
  Sherlock疯狂的摇着脑袋，下颌压进地毯，嘴唇气喘吁吁的张开。“不是疼痛，John，就——就只是这个。让我停止思考。让我感受到你在我里面。”他极其细微的颤抖着，在John压在他背上的膝盖所允许的范围里磨蹭着地板。  
  
  John任自己头颅垂下，依然艰涩的呼吸着，同自己斗争不已。他的思维一片混乱，而且他受伤了的那个肩膀疼得要命，因为他依然在用那只手把Sherlock的手腕拧过头顶。  
  
  “转身。”他最后说，嗓音谨慎而尖锐。他从Sherlock的后背移开膝盖、重新跨坐在他身上，看着Sherlock翻过身。那双灰色的眼睛稍微明锐了点儿，尽管Sherlock面庞上的表情依旧梦幻而恍惚，面颊上一片绯红。  
  
  John回忆着他在Bart's上学时最厌恶的那门课：“在你用单原子元素摩尔质量除以阿伏加德罗常数的时候，你能得到什么结果？”  
  
  Sherlock眨了眨眼睛，然后嘴角扭曲成一个赤裸裸的嘲笑。“以克为单位的元素原子的平均质量。”他稳稳回答，“我又没有被迷晕头，John，无论是情感上还是认知上。现在继续。”他再一次贴着John挺起臀部，话语里的理智谨慎同他下半身淫荡的动作形成了明显对比。  
  
  John小心的注视着Sherlock的面庞，同时尝试着忽略掉从他腹股沟传来的疼痛，这样他才能冷静下来想一想。他右手的指节刷过Sherlock的面颊，而Sherlock用鼻翼亲昵的磨蹭进这份触感，眼睛扑闪着阖上。他看起来的确镇定了，就仿佛将注意力聚焦在John的触碰上，就足够将他与自己狂乱盘旋的思绪隔离开。  
  
  “这真的是你想要的吗，love？”John温柔的问。  
  
  Sherlock再一次睁开眼，那份通透的凝视既坦率也诚挚。“ _没错_ ，”他低声咆哮，“求你啦，”他加了一句，无止境的蠕动着，想要用力推着John。  
  
  John死死地闭了闭眼，然后终于睁开。“行，”他果断的说，“来吧，上床来。”


	20. The Need

Chapter 20  
  The Need  
  
    
章前警告：NC-17。肉是HW。  
重要的事情说两遍：没错，肉是HW。  
    
  “这真的是你想要的吗，love？”John温柔的问。  
  
  Sherlock再一次睁开眼，那份通透的凝视既坦率也诚挚。“ _没错_ ，”他低声咆哮，“求你啦，”他加了一句，无止境的蠕动着，试图用力推着John。  
  
  John死死地闭了闭眼，然后终于睁开。“行，”他果断的说，“来吧，上床来。”Sherlock全身一颤。他身上残留的最后一份紧张似乎也随着John的话语消散了。  
  
  John向后退了退，看着Sherlock动作迟缓的从地上爬起来。Sherlock把自己的T恤扒掉，但是在他想脱裤子的时候John制止了他。  
  
  “让我来做这个。”他平稳地说，“上床去，躺下。”在心底，他为Sherlock猛然睁大的眼睛微微一笑。Sherlock冻在了原地，手指依然勾在腰带上，看起来茫然失措。“动起来。现在。”John说，语调更温和了点儿。  
  
  Sherlock很快回过神来，轻快的遵守了这个命令，在床上伸展开四肢。他心无旁骛的看着John，就仿佛他是个急需解决的谜题。  
  
  “很好。”John说着，脱下了自己的套头衫和衬衣，在织物擦过自己后背上抓痕的时候瑟缩了一下。一会儿之后他肯定得把它们消消毒，更不用提在他脖颈上的咬伤了。  
  
  “你标记了我。”他在他踢掉自己的鞋、拽下袜子的时候，懒懒提起。他看着Sherlock屏住呼吸，眼睛贪婪的扫视着John赤裸的身躯，就好像在寻找自己侵犯所留下的证据。John咧嘴一笑：“倒不能说我该责怪你。我已经在你身上标记的足够多了。”他脱掉了牛仔裤，只穿着内裤坐在床上，拇指温柔的滑过Sherlock脖子上尚未消退的吻痕。他绝对不是动作粗鲁，只不过，在那奶白色的肌肤上留下印记，未免太过容易。  
  
  “但你并不是故意的，不是吗？”他继续说，嗓音温柔，带着了然。“你那时失控了。在脑袋里走的太远，只想要找到一条路出来。”  
  
  “John，求你……”Sherlock伸手碰他而John，轻而易举的抓住了那两只手腕，把它们按在了Sherlock的头顶。Sherlock的视线撞上他的，那双灰色的眼睛里闪过一簇惊讶的火花，紧接着再一次睁大眼睛、警觉起来。  
  
  “我本应该早一点察觉的，”John温和的说，“你想要某个人带你回来，是吗？”  
  
  即便在Sherlock的眼神迅速躲闪开的时候，那抹潮红，也在他的面颊上升的更高了点儿。动作缓慢的，实验性的，John向下更用力的压着Sherlock的手腕，把它们牢牢钉在床上。这一次，Sherlock的反应毫无争议：那双眼睛在狂喜中闭上，一声破碎的呻吟溢出嘴唇。  
  
  “Yeah，”John对他说，就好像他回答了似的。“这就是我所想的。”他向前倾身，嘴唇轻柔的刷过Sherlock形状锋锐的颧骨，“如果这就是你需要的，那么，我能给你这个。”他喃喃低语，安静而自信，呼吸喷吐在Sherlock的太阳穴上。他用牙齿轻咬着Sherlock的耳廓，感到他身下瘦长的躯体传来一阵震颤，——作为回应。他在Sherlock柔软的耳垂上咬了一口，然后向后退了退。  
  
  “看着我，love。”他说，嗓音坚定不移。他等待着，直到Sherlock的眼睛再一次睁开，寻找到他的。“这就是你想要的吗？你得说出来，告诉我。”  
  
  从外表上看，John无比自信；可是在内心里，他心如鼓擂，口腔发干，而他看着Sherlock似乎在与自己挣扎不休。终于，就好像害怕再耽误下去他就要改变自己主意似的，Sherlock飞快的点了点头。潮红装点着他的面颊，眼睫垂下，近乎害羞的，遮蔽住了自己的眼睛。  
  
  John呼出一口甚至他自己都没有意识到屏住的呼吸。耶稣啊，他之前还从没有意识到他到底有多么想要这个。Sherlock是如此的不遵常理、难以预测，是自然的强力。John不会去尝试着改变，但他会想办法为他做到像这样的一些事，成为当他一脚踩在悬崖边失控的时候、带他回来的那个人——这个想法不可思议的火辣性感。John想要成为对Sherlock来说这样的存在——头脑风暴中的台风眼，被自己狂乱的思想搅得四散颠簸时能顺着回来的一条锁链。他 _需要_ ，成为Sherlock如此依赖的存在。  
  
  “Good，”他哑声说。那份释然在他的嗓音里清晰可闻，“That‘s good。”他再次弯下腰，在Sherlock丰润的嘴唇上印下一吻。“我总是会给你你所需要的，”他抵着那柔软的唇瓣喃喃低语，感觉到Sherlock温暖的呼吸猛然一滞、又再次急切起来。  
  
  在John第一次看见这个悲惨的小公寓的时候，他想到的是，这张金属床板竟然能这样丑，看起来就好像是监狱的一部分。他绝对不会想象得到，它对于当下的意图是怎样契合：床头板的两个金属条之间，能完美又理想的安置下Sherlock的肩膀。他的手向上抚摸着Sherlock的胳膊，用拇指在两只手掌里深深画圈，然后引领着Sherlock的手握上把手。  
  
  “握住了。”他不容置疑的说，“别松开；不管发生了什么。”  
  
  “什——ah！”John的一只手滑下那修长的躯体、抚上了Sherlock的乳尖，而Sherlock的声音随之破碎。他显而易见的努力试图整理出自己的思路，再次尝试：“你要做什么？”  
  
  John微笑起来。他俯下身，直到两人身躯相贴，皮肤温暖的连接着彼此，用肩膀到臀部都密不可分。他吻着Sherlock，温柔而深入，在再一次退开的时候叹了一口气。  
  
  “我要给你你所需要的。”他低声耳语，每一个单词都因浸满了承诺而掷地有声。“我会让你除却我之外什么都感受不到，除却我之外，也什么都无法思考。”他再一次微笑起来，这一次仅仅吻了吻Sherlock的嘴角，那双丰润的嘴唇在讶然与着迷中张开。“然后，我会操你，直到你丧失思考的能力。”  
  
  Sherlock对此呻吟起来，毫无意识、嗓音粗粝。  
  
  “Mmm，”John赞许了哼了一声，拇指摩擦着Sherlock的嘴唇。“让我们开始吧。”  
  
  他轻而易举的扒下了Sherlock的睡裤，让他浑身赤裸、一览无余、四肢张开的躺在这张小床上。John先是以近乎纯粹的研究精神，用手指和嘴唇探索着Sherlock光裸的皮肤。带着外科医生的笃定，他用双手四处游移逡巡，嘴唇与舌头紧跟其后，品尝吮吸着每一寸肌肤。Sherlock狂躁的性欲一点点褪成昏沉的薄雾。John关注着他的每一个神情，攥取他能从那双分开的唇瓣间得到的每一份喘息，享受他能从那颀长的躯体上所能得到的每一次颤抖。  
  
  这， _这个_ ，就是他所想要，就是他所渴求的。将Sherlock展现给世界的冷硬打碎，深入到那柔软温暖、不为人知的内里——粉红的舌头，柔软的皮肤，颤抖的眼睫，还有那些小声的软软的恳求的鼻音，——John尽情享受，然后将其无情摒弃。耶稣啊，在John无比渴望就这么把自己推进Sherlock的身体里、把他顶进床垫的时候，勉强维持自控实在是无比艰辛。可是他死死握着拳头、咬着嘴唇，把Sherlock一点点打开，动作缓慢、如此谨慎。  
  
  “John，”Sherlock叹息出声，半是抱怨半是愉悦。臀部不知羞耻的向上顶起，直到他——出于纯粹的运气——阴茎的头部顶进了John半张的嘴里。  
  
  John坚定的把他的臀部钉在了原地，“放松，行吧？”他一边说，一边把那些单词喷吐在了Sherlock勃起的老二上。他先放任了自己一会儿，任凭舌头在柱身上下舔动，而Sherlock颤抖的窒息似的声音是他曾经能想象到的全部，“还不到时候呢，love，”他嘶声说，退开身、将Sherlock无意识松开的手重新攀在床头的金属柱上。  
  
  Sherlock挫败的哼起来，John不得不爬到床头取悦那张不休不饶的嘴。他的手插在那头漆黑的卷发里，让Sherlock品尝到John舌头上他自己咸湿的味道。  
  
  等John终于设法离开的时候，他早已上气不接下气。他不觉得自己还能再支撑多久：看着Sherlock在他身下伸展，四肢修长、姿态优雅，皮肤上泛起的汗水让那雪花石膏般的肌肤熠熠生辉。  
  
  “Fucking Christ，Sherlock。”他抵在Sherlock汗湿的脖颈上低语，——即是祈祷又是祝福，“你如此性感……”  
  
  他摇了摇脑袋，想要重新得到一点儿自制力。“闭上眼睛，现在。”他对Sherlock说。他嗓音粗粝，溢满欲望，而John终于允许自己把裤子脱到脚踝、把它们踢了下去。  
  
  Sherlock顺从的闭上了眼睛，可他全身的肌肉都在紧张中紧绷。他的前臂和肱二头肌在紧握住床头柱的同时清晰可见。John看见阴影闪烁过Sherlock的面庞：他听见瓶盖打开的声音，紧随其后的动作是John润滑着自己的手指，清晰可辨。期待与几不可见的恐惧盘旋在Sherlock的表情上，而John知道，他做出了正确的决定。  
  
  John将自己的面孔抵在Sherlock脖颈柔软的肌肤上，呼吸着他的气味。他感到Sherlock被惊了一跳，在John润滑过的手向下滑到他的老二上、来回撸动了几次的时候——不是为了让Sherlock高潮，而仅仅是使他维持在高潮边缘。  
  
  “John，”Sherlock呻吟着，嗓音低沉而破碎，而这声音本身贯穿了John的整个身体。John总是能完美的利用他的双手，而他令Sherlock沉溺于他右手的动作下并为此分心，于此同时，左手无声的、秘密的做着准备。  
  
  就算是Sherlock好奇于为何John喷洒在他喉咙上的呼吸会变得如此粗粝而短促，那他也什么都没有表现出来。他只是贪婪的索求着John手掌的触感。  
  
  “我不能——ah——oh，John——我需要——我要更多……”那些单词从Sherlock嘴唇里逃逸出来，他的眼睛依旧紧紧闭拢，整张面孔都在渴求中僵硬。  
  
  “我知道，love，再等一会，”John靠着他的皮肤低声说。他知道他本应再多耗费一点时间的，将他自己准备的更充分，可是他不在乎。动作干脆的，John跨坐在Sherlock前倾的臀部上，自己对准，然后开始滑坐下去。  
  
  “什——oh fuck，什么？——John！”Sherlock猛地睁开眼睛，瞪得有铜铃大。John咬着嘴唇，想要放松下来，想将那些灼烧、疼痛与全然陌生的感觉从此驱逐。这的确很疼，可不止一点儿，但是对John来说，疼痛早已是他的老朋友了，而他可从没有过一个比这更好的理由来接受疼痛。因此，在Sherlock的勃起贯穿他身体的时候，他更加用力的咬着下唇直到自己品尝到铁锈味儿，然后他接受了那份疼痛，令它席卷而来、贯穿全身，接着将它抛至一边。  
  
  “Oh——oh——oh——”Sherlock已经无法控制自己的语言能力。他全身颤抖，眼睛在John的面庞与两人相联结的地方游移不定，就仿佛他压根没法理解他所看到的。“你不能——你没——oh，fuck， _John_ ！”  
  
  John没法不窃笑出来。他并不是总能让Sherlock·操蛋的·Holmes惊讶的，而尤其是在此等情况下，他早该知道的，这个疯狂的混蛋。如果在这种关切需求的紧急状况下会有什么提议是有可能事后产生遗憾的，如果在这无比糟糕的第一次里有什么疼痛是不得不承担的，那么，Sherlock早该知道，John将愿意让那后悔与疼痛在他自己的身上重复千万次，而他永远不会让Sherlock首先尝试。真该死。这就是他们行走至今的道路，John与Sherlock，更何况在现在这个情况下，他们不应该改变哪怕一种模式。  
  
  而且没错，Sherlock _还没有_ 明白，因为他正看着John，就仿佛他是这世上最完美最令人心醉神迷的造物，那双银色眼睛里溢出的温暖令John颤抖。他加快了动作，直到他突然坐在了Sherlock的身上，完全的容纳了他。  
  
  “Oh，”Sherlock又说了一次。他的嗓音震愕又带着含糊的愉悦，“Oh， _fuck_ ，”John意识到在今晚之前他从没听过Sherlock如此口吐脏言。那些单词听起来如此粗糙又污秽，满是欲火，就这样从那双完美的唇瓣里吐出来。——这让John尝试性的弯曲了双腿，稍微向上抬起了身，然后一点点向下沉，同时愉悦的咕哝了一声。而且， _哦_ ，他现在算是知道了，为什么人们会喜欢这个。这……这仍有些奇怪，而且有点儿太满了，但是从某种程度上来说，这感觉起来非常、非常的 _好_ 。  
  
  意识到自己的眼睛不由自主的阖上，John命令它们张开。他的心脏，沐浴在Sherlock的视线下，依旧如同鼓擂。Sherlock看起来仿佛已被摧毁，眼睛在惊愕的愉悦里睁大，整个身体都在John的身下颤抖，双臂上肌腱突出，仿若绳索捆绑，皆因他太过用力的抓握着床头。  
  
  “放松，love，”John轻柔的说着，抚摸着Sherlock的胸膛与胳臂直到部分紧张感从中消退。“太多了？”  
  
  看着Sherlock狂躁的摇头是一件如此迷人的事。“别停，”他长长的、颤抖的喘息一声，“就只是…… _John_ ……”那名字从嘴里吐出的时候，Sherlock看起来几乎快要落泪，而John再也无法忍耐。他弯下腰，捧起Sherlock的头、亲吻着那张嘴唇，同时忽视掉从两人相连的地方所传来的灼痛感。Sherlock疯狂的回吻他，在唇间含糊不清的咕嘟着什么。John承受住首先袭来的怒意，紧接着带领他冷静下来，安抚着他，直到这个吻变得深入而慵懒，就仿佛他们拥有这世上全部的时间。  
  
  他们分开来喘口气，而且没错，快感已经在John的身体里哔剥作响。John重新支起身体，他已经适应过来了，亲吻时所耗费的时间发挥了绝妙的作用。他再一次动了起来，最开始先是缓缓的晃了晃，习惯着Sherlock的老二钉在身体里的感觉。他换了一个角度然后 _Jesus Christ_ ，这个地方在他之前的一生里都在哪儿来着？  
  
  把自己的注意力重新拔回到外界实在是一件不容易的事，可是在他看着Sherlock的时候一切都是值得的：他肌肤泛红，沉溺于快感中，尽一切努力保持原地不动，可微微摆动的臀部依然背叛了自己的意志。  
  
  John实在忍不住对他微微一笑，“我觉得我大概已经掌握了窍门，”他说着，而Sherlock讶然的笑容在半途中转变成了一声掐在喉咙里的呻吟，——John找到了一种节奏，开始在他的勃起上下起伏起来。  
  
  “你就……”John的手指掐进Sherlock后臀下方然后——作为一个才华横溢的人——Sherlock看上去立刻就理解了，他屈起膝盖，支撑着John的背。  
  
  “Oh，这个——这感觉起来 _真好_ ，”John含糊的哼着。被Sherlock修长的腿撑着，他们的身体在汗水中变得滑腻，他现在能够毫无阻碍的动作了——长长的退出推进，欲望的波峰带着灭顶的快感席卷而来。Sherlock填补了John从未意识过自己空虚着的那部分，而这毫无疑问 _美妙绝伦_ 。John精神集中、紧紧闭着眼，动作更快而粗乱，尝试着更深的吞下Sherlock。  
  
  “John——嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯——JohnJohnJohn——我太近了，我没法再——”  
  
  John露出一个紧绷的微笑，仍然又狠又快的骑在Sherlock身上，没有打破自己的节奏。“Good，”他咬牙嘶声说，伸手拉扯着Sherlock的右臂，“抚摸我，love。”  
  
  他愉悦的看着Sherlock不得不花费巨大的毅力将手掌从床头的金属柱上撬开。当他们目不转睛的看着Sherlock手掌上苍白的压痕缓缓转为粉红色的时候，两个人同时大声呻吟出来。恶劣的笑了笑，Sherlock从自己浓密的眼睫下注视着John，然后在他的手掌上舔了长长的一道，追寻着刚才留下的印迹。John渴求的注视着，然后在那被唾液润滑过的手掌抚摸上他被忽视的老二、满怀信心的撸动时，咆哮了一声。  
  
  紧接着，言语变得全无用处。Sherlock的手在John的勃起上，配合着John所建立的快而有力的节奏。这房间里现在仅有的声音就是他们粗粝的喘息，是动作间滑腻的摩擦，是床板咯吱咯吱的躁动。John用力操着他自己，轮流将自己推进Sherlock的拳头和老二，这感觉好的令人疯狂，从未有过。  
  
  “ _John_ ，”Sherlock又说了一次。一个承载着不可抵抗的渴求的破碎音节。John短暂了闭了下眼，让这一切冲刷着全身，——带着性欲的麝香味，汗水的咸味，Sherlock的味道。 _他的_ Sherlock。如此坚硬而炙热，填充着他的整个身体。就再多一点，仅仅再多一点……他再一次睁开眼睛，迎上了Sherlock炽热的凝视，感受到了凝聚其中的贪婪。  
  
  他在边缘已经徘徊的过久，以至于当高潮来袭的时候他几乎为此感到惊讶。在它席卷着身体的时候他震惊的喊出了声。他大腿颤抖，依然骑在Sherlock身上，环绕在Sherlock坚挺老二周围抽紧的肌肉带来灭顶的快感，在震惊之后带来无比的愉悦，——他射进Sherlock的拳头里。  
  
  “Fuck，fuck……”他呻吟着，词语无助的从嘴唇里吐出。他依然上下滑动着，视野笼上一层白雾，在快感中被摧毁，双手抚摸着Sherlock汗湿的胸膛。“来吧，来吧， _和我一起_ ，love……”  
  
  尽管处在快感的余韵里，他依旧感到Sherlock猛地弓起背然后 _oh God_ ，Sherlock同样到达了高潮，带来压倒性的感官冲击——Sherlock身体拱起、双腿抵着床板，在身躯抽动的时候发出急促的无助的声音，还有Sherlock将炽热湿润的精液 _射进他的身体_ 。这感觉如此强烈以至于无法承受，如此亲密以至于令人震惊。而John觉得自己几乎无法维持住。他弯下身，胳膊环绕着Sherlock、将他紧紧相拥，直到度过余韵，尽最大的力气搂住两人汗津津的身体。  
  
  他将面孔埋进Sherlock汗湿的脖颈。John感到泪水在眼睛里造成一片刺痛，无言的肿块堵塞在喉咙里。他眨了几次眼睛，在心底为自己像一个无用的废物咒骂几句。他用了几分钟直到自己的呼吸重新归于控制，然后抬起头，半是恐惧于他会在Sherlock的脸上看见什么表情。  
  
  一波紧张感从身上刷过。Sherlock看起来从里到外被毁了个彻底，睁大的湿润的眼睛看着John，表情一团混乱。他的左臂依旧举过头顶，手掌仍然紧紧的扣在金属柱上。  
  
  带着些轻微的疼痛，John把自己从Sherlock软下来的老二上翻了下来。他向上摸索到Sherlock的胳膊，将它拽下，手指放松着肌肉，接着用大拇指抚慰的滑过留下印迹的手掌。等他放开手的时候，Sherlock把胳膊沉沉的挂在John的肩膀上，把他重新拽了下来、  
  
  Sherlock用一只手梳理着John的头发，面孔埋进他的发顶。“John，”他最后说，嗓音刺耳。然后停了下来。  
  
  “Yeah，”John说，“我知道。”


	21. The Shock

氯水的气味萦绕在他鼻尖。炸弹背心的重量拖拽着他的整个肩膀。那声音嘲弄着在他耳边响起，令他胆汁上涌、堵塞咽喉。  
  
  他一步步走出更衣室。Sherlock的面孔在强射灯的映照下清晰可见，泳池蓝盈盈的水色映射在他的脸颊上。这光芒如此刺眼，以至于John无比明晰的看见了他辨认出自己那一瞬间、显露在面庞上的表情。下意识闪现出的喜悦的火花迸射在在双眼里，紧随其后的，是空白的困惑，到了最后，浮现出的却是深深的、被背叛的痛苦。Sherlock，这个始终小心翼翼控制着自己每一个表情的人，突然之间，他的情绪就这样裸露在旁人面前，如此浅显、如此脆弱。而John，却是这一切的源头。  
  
  John顿觉心脏刺痛。他咬紧牙，拼命咽下自己想要出声的渴望—— _任何话_ ，都可以。只要能让那种表情从Sherlock的脸上抹去。可是他不能。他的话语不再属于他，——但凡他不愿两人同时命丧于此。他所能说出的唯一的话，就是那些在他耳边恶毒的、喃喃低语的单词。  
  
  “晚上好。”他说着，伸进那件该死的大衣口袋里的手掌已经攥成拳头。“真是出人意料啊，不是嘛，Sherlock？”  
  
  “ _John_ 。”Sherlock说。“到底怎么……？”他语音飘忽，就仿佛他肺里的空气突然被人抽走。他看着John，就像是John打破了他身体里什么坚不可摧的东西。  
  
  “不过你做梦也想不到会发生这种事吧，”John把这句话挤了出来。想到在他耳边的这个声音意图令Sherlock产生怎样的误会，他的胃在身体里扭曲成一团。  
  
  困惑与遭到背叛的表情浮现，Sherlock的神态再次变换。现在，它什么也不再袒露，只剩下最后放弃般的顺从。“我曾经有个朋友。”他说。  
  
  ***  
  
  “啥？”John挣扎着醒了过来。他的心脏还在胸腔里咚咚直跳，“哦，老天爷啊，”他睁开了睡意朦胧的眼睛，Sherlock正在靠在床上、挨在他身边，越过肩头看着他，仅靠一只手肘保持平衡。“Sherlock？”  
  
  “我曾经有个朋友。”Sherlock重复道。他的声音里显出一种不自然的僵硬和呆板。“不是Seb。是一个真正的朋友，或者，至少，我以为他是。”  
  
  John把一条沉重的胳膊甩在了自己的脸上。他的心脏仍旧在胸腔里叫嚣着自己的存在感。都到现在了，他本该早就习惯于Sherlock突如其来的、在一天夜里的任何一个不可思议的时间点发起一段谈话的操蛋毛病，不过他也认命了。他试了试，想坐起来，不过他身上每一块儿酸痛的肌肉都在向他提醒他们昨天晚上都做了些什么。痛苦的呻吟了一声，他转而同样用一只手肘把自己撑了起来。  
  
  “老天，你到底睡过了没有？现在几点了？”他恼火的问道，嗓音里还带着浓浓的睡意。  
  
  “七点半。”  
  
  “什么？”John伸手捞来自己的手机，不可置信的盯着屏幕。“不会吧，我早上有值班，之前我调好了闹钟……”  
  
  “我把它关了。”Sherlock专横的打断了他的话，“你昨晚够累的。穿衣服只花你六分钟，上班路上用掉十五分钟，这样就留给我们九分钟的时间可以谈话。——只要你停下来别再打断我了。”  
  
  “可是我得……”  
  
  “我们今天早些时候淋浴过了。你更需要多睡一会而不是重复一天早晨的行程中毫无必要的一项。现在，你是想再多浪费一会儿时间，还是让我们用所剩下的八分钟讨论一下？”  
  
  哦，好吧。John被从睡梦中突然惊醒而引起的短暂怒火，在之前的回忆渐渐浮现的时候，就已经消退了。情事过后，疲倦而餍足的，他们俩最终把各自拖拽进了淋浴间，沉甸甸的靠在对方身上、松松的拥抱着洗了一个澡，滚热的水流在他们身上冲刷而过。  
  
  John的大脑这时才回想起Sherlock之前说了什么话。而当他的视线看见Sherlock躲闪的目光，与他防御性弯曲的肩背时，脑袋瞬间清醒了过来。  
  
  他用一只手轻缓的抚摸着Sherlock的后背。“你有一个朋友。他是谁呢？”  
  
  Sherlock看上去正试图在John的触碰下放松下来。他的嗓音在回忆下放软，他说，“他的名字是Victor。Victor Trevor。”  
  
  Sherlock翻了个身，仰面躺倒。他把手指并拢在唇上，满腹心思的凝视着天花板。  
  
  “如果你认为人们觉得我……作为一个成年人……足以令人神经紧张的话，那么，尽你所能的想象吧，童年与青少年时期的我，是怎样的不近人情。我发现人们无可救药的愚蠢，而别人，则认为我……毫无疑问的，是一切祸乱的源头。这导致他们中最优秀的那部分远离我，而最差的那部分……well，最差的那部分，他们以取笑折磨我为乐。”  
  
  John并不想打断他，可是他忍不住伸出手，以令人安心的力道，用指节轻轻的摩挲了一下那突出的颧骨。Sherlock垂下眼睛，在再次开始回忆之前，用脸颊蹭了蹭以作回应。  
  
  “我本以为Seb是不同的，可是他对我的兴趣很快就证明出……其中的虚假。”  
  
  John咬紧了牙，第一百次希望自己能在曾有机会的时候，一拳揍在Seb那张虚伪的脸上。  
  
  “在Seb那件事悲惨的结束之后，我在大部分时间里重新回归了独自一人。然后有一天，当我在Chapman公园里散步的时候，Victor养的一头牛头犬恶狠狠的咬伤了我的脚踝、怎么都不松口。后来我在床上躺了十天，Victor前来道歉，然后……然后，甚至在我痊愈之后，他还依旧来看我。”Sherlock的声音在回忆时依旧充满了疑惑，至于John，他想到年轻时的Sherlock为竟有人主动来陪伴他这种事惊疑不已，而感到心口刺痛。  
  
  “在很多方面，他与我都全然不同——他很热心，而且活力十足。但是由于某些原因，他跟我一样并没有什么朋友。这在我们之间产生了某种共鸣。”Sherlock的嗓音渐渐低了下去。  
  
  John尽己所能的等了一会，心疼于Sherlock在变成现在这个样子之前所度过的青年时光。“发生了什么事？”  
  
  “Hmmm？”Sherlock看上去像是刚从自己的思考中惊醒。“哦，那简直是毁灭性的。他邀请我到他父亲在诺福克郡的家里暂住，而我去了。我本以为Victor与我有着同样的……性取向。我全弄错了。他很……震惊，然后断然拒绝了我。”  
  
  John感同身受的涨红了脸。如果说Sherlock接近John的手法小心翼翼而充满暗示的话，在那个时候，Sherlock很可能只是直接扒开了Victor的腰带，或者什么其他同样令人惊骇而直接的方式吧。那种落差感是极具冲击力的。  
  
  John回想起了他自己第一次告白遭拒的时刻。小Sunita Kelly，一个印第安与爱尔兰混血的、住在隔壁的女孩子，狠狠的把他十三岁的诚挚期望摔在了地上，而他，用了好几周的时间才从中恢复过来。他只能想象到这对Sherlock来说糟糕的程度是怎样再次翻倍：好不容易在Seb的事情过后鼓起勇气，结果不仅仅失败于表白和性欲，还同时失去了自己唯一的朋友。  
  
  “天呐，Sherlock。”他同情地说。然后他牵起Sherlock的手，轻轻地在手背上吻了吻，“我很遗憾，love。”  
  
  Sherlock抿起的嘴唇说明他并不像自己意图表现出的那样毫不在意，不过他最终还是满不在乎似的耸了耸肩膀。“最开始，他想要坚持说这并不影响我们的友谊，可是这当然只是一句客套话。第二天早上，在我的餐盘里就放了一张火车时刻表，而我们在那之后，即使擦肩而过，也假装并不相识。”  
  
  John感觉自己的下颚在怒火中绷紧，只因他意识到Sherlock修长的手指还攥在自己手里，他才没有攥紧拳头。“那才不是友好，Sherlock。他只是懦弱而已。”  
  
  Sherlock看上去仔仔细细的思考了一下，最终赞同的点了点头。他安静了很长一会儿，仍然疑虑的盯着天花板。他摆了一个意味深长的姿势。他凝思的时间是如此之长，以至于令人怀疑是否已经遗忘了之前的话题。“这的确挺打击人的，但我觉得从中吸取到了经验教训。两次，我缺少与他人相同的情感；两次，我误解了别人事实上并不存在的感情。”  
  
  他终于看向了John，那双银灰色的眼睛灼灼有神，“我非常清醒的知道，我在……理解别人的感情上存在缺陷。如果我早一点发觉你对我有着超出于友谊的感情的话……”他摇了摇头，看上去像是为自己的言语表达能力感到沮丧，“我不会乐意再为之冒险一次的。尤其是……尤其是，如果那意味着我们友谊的终结。我不会令它陷入到任何危险当中。”  
  
  “来这儿，”John终于屈服于自己想要把Sherlock拉进的渴望，他把自己的额头抵在Sherlock肩膀上、手指梳理着Sherlock短短的卷发，“我知道，”他最后说，“我也恐惧于把一切搞砸。可是这些都过去了。”  
  
  Sherlock的身体里似乎有某种紧张感在升腾……某些……不大对的东西。John感觉到自己皱起眉毛，“我很高兴你把这件事情告诉我，可是……为什么是现在？是什么引起了这个话题？”  
  
    Sherlock蹭远了点儿，慢慢的坐了起来、背对着John，“没有原因，”他说着，嗓音压抑，“我觉得……一定得要告诉你，John，我的价值……与我们现在所拥有的，如何并不相当。我从没期望过这个，但是现在，我反而拥有了它……”Sherlock绷紧脊柱、满是决绝，“……我会不择手段，为了守护它。”  
  
  “什么？”John也坐了起来，“理所当然，我们肯定会维护好这段关系的，Sherlock，”他站起了身、绕着床走，想走到Sherlock面前，然而，Sherlock突然蹦了起来。  
  
  “恐怕你只剩下五分钟穿衣服了。我去给你弄点儿茶和吐司，带着吃吧。”  
  
  “你去……”想象到Sherlock像是1950年肥皂剧里的家庭妇女一样给他准备好一杯茶和一个亲吻、送他去工作，John只觉得不寒而栗，“Sherlock，到底怎么回事？”  
  
  Sherlock开始在厨房里制造出完全没必要的大量噪音，——不管是茶和吐司，还是任何Sherlock可能会制作出来的奇形怪状的东西，都绝不会用到这么多的瓶瓶罐罐、锅碗瓢盆，“穿衣服，John，”他穿透那些噪音大声嚷嚷，“只要耽误一点点时间，你的日常路程就改变了。”  
  
  John做了个鬼脸，从抽屉里随便抽出一套衣服、拉拉扯扯的套在了身上，“别尝试着这么愚弄我，Sherlock，我们俩谁都知道那操蛋的日常路程是怎么回事，”他抓起了他的钱包和钥匙、把他们扫进了裤子口袋里。他伸手去拿手机、然后顿悟的眯起了眼睛，“你故意的——把我的闹铃关掉、给这场对话设定时间，这样，你就能在刚说完话的时候把我扫地出门。你不想我问问题，而这一点，只能让我更加怀疑。”  
  
  John坐在床边，穿上袜子、把脚平平稳稳的放进鞋里。等他抬起头的时候，Sherlock站在厨房门口、眼神机敏。  
  
  John突然僵住，狐疑像冰花一样在胸腔盛放。“是……昨天晚上吗？我——我进展太快了？”  
  
  Sherlock眨了眨眼睛，他警惕的神情突然之间化为一片柔光。仅仅跨了两大步、他就坐在了John身边，温暖的手覆在了John僵硬的手指上。  
  
  “John——不，不，别这么想，”他说着，嗓音低沉又狂热，他把脸颊抵在John颈窝里，“昨晚可真是……令人 _印象深刻_ ，”他喃喃。  
  
  John放松下来，他用手梳了梳Sherlock的卷发，“那么，又是怎么了？哪里出问题了吗？”  
  
  “John，”Sherlock的话语像是抵在John皮肤上最赤裸的低语，“我决不能忍受没有你的日子。我恐慌于我可能会成为的那类人。”  
  
  John惊骇的倒抽一口冷气，“Sherlock——这不像你。你的行为，你——你吓到我了。”  
  
  “没什么。”Sherlock突然撤身后退，耸了耸肩，他的面孔再一次恢复成淡然镇定，“我——我只是烦躁于从那些录像中找不到线索。我需要……我需要 _思考_ 的空间。信息就在那里，我知道，它们都在我脑袋里，我只是需要 _思考_ 。仅此而已。”  
  
  “哦，”他仍然觉得有些紧张，不过Sherlock的解释听起来挺像那么一回事儿。John在公寓里已经呆了一整个周末，而上帝知道，Sherlock至今还没得到独自一人的时机、何况他还不能走出公寓。有可能Sherlock只是真的想要处理好茶啦还有其他这一切，而不是朝John大吼大叫让他滚下地狱以便于让他得到平静和足够的空间让他思考。John微微笑了一下，谁让Sherlock有天赋把这种尝试都能转变成令人惊异的行为呢。  
  
  “你会找到的。”他握了握Sherlock的手。  
  
  “我会的，”Sherlock回答，——回答的有些太快了。“ _我必须得找到_ 。”  
  
  John目光逡巡在Sherlock脸上，“Sherlock……”  
  
  “John！”Sherlock拽着John的胳膊蹭的站了起来，“毫无疑问的，你迟到了，——这下你可没有茶和吐司吃了。”他身体力行的推搡着John往门口走。  
  
  “我这就走，这就走……”John任凭自己被推推搡搡着往前去。Sherlock把门开开到恰巧容John从中经过的缝隙，John停在门口，一只手抵着门不让它关上，“只是……你不会做些太过的事情吧，对吗？就只是……想想？”  
  
  “当然了，当然了，”Sherlock不耐烦的回答，“晚上见。”  
  
  门在John面前砰然阖上。他用一只手耙了耙头发，依然感觉有些紧张，不过他仍然转身往大厅走去。他看了看手机上的时钟、诅咒了一声。如果他不想真的错过值班的话，那他就得再快一点。  
  
  **  
  
  John按铃呼叫他的下一个病人。他等了几分钟，不过没有人进来。Kathy一定是从桌前走开了。在他午间休憩之前还有一个病人，可他早已不耐烦、希望赶快结束。他走出检查室，拿起放在塑料托盘上的、下一个病人的病历，在向候诊室走去的同时扫了它一眼。又一个流感病人。  
  
  他漫不经心的扫了眼候诊室，在脑袋里想着这里有多少病人，是Sherlock仅仅扫上一眼就能诊断出来的类型。有些是流感，然后是皮疹、过敏性鼻炎、黄疸引发的肝病……  
  
  John的视线投注在一个年轻人身上。大概十五或者十六岁的年纪，看上去极不情愿、像是被自己的母亲拽着来的，无声的抵抗在他们两个之间的空气里盘旋。他在座椅里不安分的扭动，手指时不时的蠕动着，性传播疾病吗？不，John突然之间意识到自己看到了什么。不是那些通常出现在医院或者军队里的那些玩意儿，他更习惯于看见吸食大麻或者安非他命的反应，不过他突然想起来了曾经急救培训时所学习到的知识。呆滞的眼神，双手停不下来的动作，大量出汗。多么遗憾，他母亲可能紧紧以为他发烧了或者怎样，而有些人或许会告诉她、他儿子是个……  
  
  某种震撼突然像鞭子一样抽打着他。仿佛子弹射入肩膀，仿佛第一次他试着站起、而右腿在他身下不听使唤，仿佛那时Sherlock丢下手机，而他真真切切的意识到、Sherlock就要往下跳了。  
  
  事实就在他眼前，而他却没看见，完完全全的、彻彻底底的， _视而不见_ 。就像Sherlock总是说着的那样，他就是个蠢货，他看见了，却没有 _观察_ 。Sherlock在刚回归的头几天看上去的那副模样，为每一丝声响瑟缩惊骇。John是这样愚钝，一厢情愿的将其归结于十个月的逃亡生涯，可是那不仅仅是这样，不是吗？他只是自欺欺人、不想要知道罢了。  
  
  如雷灌顶，他突然明白了。  
  
   _“我会做我所能够做到的任何事……”Sherlock说，“那些信息就在这里，我知道，它们现在都在我的脑袋里了。我只是需要 思考。”_  
  
  “哦，老天啊，”John根本没意识到自己已经把这句话大声的说出了口。  
  
  “John？”Sarah的声音从他肩上传来、把他惊得一跳。她正关切的看着他，“你还好吗？”  
  
  “Sarah……”John思维奔腾，“我……我突然想起来，我想，我家炉火忘关了。你能帮我看个病人吗？我只是需要回公寓一趟，我午休结束之前回来……”  
  
  他已经把病历塞进了Sarah手里，向门口冲了过去。  
  
  “John！”她声音尖利，“你确定你还好吗？我真的需要你午餐之后回来，我们快忙疯了。”  
  
  John勉强露出一个微笑，“Yeah，当然了，就午饭之后，我得……”  
  
  他已经向门口冲去。他不知道自己是不是在说谎，而且也全然不在乎。他一定要回去，一定要看见Sherlock。他只期望，一切都还赶得及。


	22. The Poision

Chapter 22  
  The Poison  
  
  John冲进了公寓的大门。他心如鼓擂、直直跳进咽喉，脉搏砰然，冰冷的雨水顺着脖颈直往下灌，——他刚刚直接冲进了雨里，雨伞还落在办公室。  
  
  心里半是希望着公寓里空无一人，在他看见Sherlock的时候，他和Sherlock同样震惊。  
  
  “John！”Sherlock本来坐在桌子上，但他跳了起来、浅色的眼睛瞪大，“为什么你在这里？你还不该回来……”  
  
  见到Sherlock的宽慰感，在John的视线扫视着Sherlock和公寓、看见那些像是霓虹灯一样高亮标出的证据时，迅速的消退了。他还没有来得及。但他就快要这样做了。  
  
  John吞咽了一下、转过了身。他谨慎的把门在身后关上，转而盯着自己握在门把上的手。他抗拒着转回去，面对无论什么将要发生的。  
  
  “John？”Sherlock温和的问着。可是他没有过来。  
  
  John转了过去，把背部沉重的抵在门上。上帝啊，他的腿疼得要死。“就……别这样。”  
  
  “我不知道你在说什么……我刚刚想洗个澡来着……”  
  
  John猛然爆发开的短促笑声将滞留在寂静之中的两个人都吓了一跳。他把视线从Sherlock身上挪开，挣扎着想找到点儿自控力。“我真的得把这些一个个说出来吗，对 _你，_ 伟大的咨询侦探？”John艰涩的咽了咽口水。“不必说你这些天里头一次穿正装，这些衣服你平时打死都不会碰一下，除非你需要以此伪装自己。你肩膀湿了——因为从湿头发上滴落下的雨水。没有淋湿到背部，可是终究打湿了肩膀。地毯上还有个湿鞋印。你只不过刚回来而已。“  
  
  他能看到Sherlock双手震颤，然后他握紧了拳头、把它们塞进了口袋里，显而易见的，正在努力镇定下来。那双泛着银色的眼睛挑衅似的看着他。”好吧。我知道你不会喜欢这个的，可是John……“  
  
  血液在John太阳穴边的血管里百般冲撞，而该死的，他能看到Sherlock观察到了他的反应，并因此改变策略、换成了怀柔政策。”John，我知道你不会赞成的，可是我觉得这真的到了一个非常关键的时刻，我非得和我的流浪汉网络联系一下不可。“  
  
  紧接着，Sherlock微笑起来。这笑容，并不是显现于唇角边的那抹羞涩，也不是唯有John、在极其罕见的情景下、才有幸窥见过的，那种突然显露的真实笑意。这只不过是个不自然的、古怪的表情而已，是那种Sherlock时常对挡着他路的目击证人和警探们所露出的表情，牙齿一闪即逝，眼神晦涩无波。——他还以为这个笑容能让人安心呢，那是因为John从来没有告诉过他，这个表情让人紧张的直咬牙。这是属于他反社会性的那种微笑，而自他们第一次见面开始，John就从来没有见过这笑容向他展开。即便在第一次遇见，Sherlock非要强调这一点：他可能的室友会把两个人之间最糟糕的一面了解彻底、毫无遗漏，就在那时候，他还露出了一个空白的笑脸呢。  
  
  仅跨了三步，John就站在了Sherlock面前。一把将他推在了桌子上，他能感到自己怒气蒸腾，咆哮不休。“别。你他妈还 _敢_ 对我戴上那样一副面具，你还 _敢_ 再次对我撒谎？”  
  
  Sherlock的眼神愧疚着飞速掠过，“John……”  
  
  “这具。身体。是。 _我的_ ！”John咆哮着，甚至没有意识到自己已经把Sherlock拖拽到了墙上。他推挤着Sherlock，用足以撞伤的力度砸上Sherlock的嘴唇。这个吻是残酷的，是一个惩罚。John竭尽全力掠夺着Sherlock的呼吸，一只手抓着他的头发，另一只，则托着他的腰、把他拽的更紧。  
  
  Sherlock在他嘴里发出一声尖锐的哀鸣。John突然清醒过来，像是冰水从头顶一泻而下。他把两人放开、向后踉踉跄跄退了几步。他舔了舔嘴唇，尝到了血液的铁锈味儿。这让他胃里收缩的厉害。  
  
  “Oh,Jesus Christ。”他喘着气闭上了眼睛，强行把怒意屏退。他全身都被冷汗浸湿了。  
  
  John蹒跚着走向房间另一头，诅咒着自己不稳的脚步。他迫切需要在两个人当中留出足够的空间。他把额头抵在墙上，手掌按压着粗糙不平的墙面，眨着眼睛、逼回了愤怒的眼泪。Sherlock保持沉默。  
  
  “我他妈真是个傻瓜。”John最后说。嗓音嘶哑。“我还以为Mycroft这么好心、想把我们留下二人独处呢，或许吧，但这肯定不是全部，不是吗？你们两个之间，总是有那么些千丝万缕的、隐蔽又晦暗的、别的动机。Mycroft让你呆在这里，而不是其他任何一间安全屋，是因为他知道我……”  
  
  “你怎么，John？”Sherlock的声音尖细又锐利。  
  
  John把自己转过来。他正过身子，全身倚在墙上，希望他的腿好歹能撑到这一切结束。“——我，无法容忍一个 _瘾君子（addict）_ 。”他干涩的说。Sherlock瑟缩了一下。这个词悬吊在两人当中的空气里，荒凉、死寂，又如此残酷。多疼啊。哪怕是仅仅看到Sherlock那张愤怒、现在又如此脆弱、如此不堪一击的面孔。John闭上了眼睛。“够了（Not anymore），”他说，半是对着自己，“在我的父亲、在Harry之后。够了。”他强迫自己再次看向Sherlock，“我不想再这样了，Sherlock。”  
  
  Sherlock的视线碰上John的，仅仅一瞬，他躲闪开。“只是刺激神经。John，我哪里也不会去。我需要这个。我需要这个，我要 _思考……_ ”  
  
  “这操蛋的是A级毒品，Sherlock，而你把它带到了这里，带到了 _我的_ 公寓！”他感到怒火再一次向上窜，然后他深呼吸，想把它压下去，“我们好不容易把你藏在这里。你离开公寓，为了这个，为了 _毒品_ 。那些下流的贩子知道你在哪儿，知道你长什么样，然后如果这个……”John吸了口气，因愤怒而颤抖，“如果就因为这，我们由此丧命……”  
  
  “别说了！”Sherlock嗓音粗粝而绝望，“这才是我想阻止的，我正要拯救我们，John！”  
  
  John摇着头。他能感到仅剩的所有世界分崩离析，他的身体陷入一种突如其来的死寂。那些突兀的狂怒都冰冷的凝固起来。“老天，你还是不知道，是吗？这再也不是你一个人了，你不知道吗？现在，是我，还有你。我们两个。而你把它带向我们，这种事， _我决不允许_ 。”  
  
  Sherlock开始踱步。他双手深深的插进口袋，下颌上肌肉扭曲。终于他顿住，浅色的眼睛挑衅的看着John。  
  
  “你以为这就是在我们不在一起时我所经历过的最糟的事吗？”他爆发了，“ _相差甚远_ ，John。”他眼睛瞪大，动作间满是锋锐和狂乱的意味，“我杀人。我受伤。我审讯别人。我被拷打。我把我的运输管道逼迫到极限——疼痛、饥饿、疲惫，直到疯狂的边缘。我把真正的 _地狱之火_ 降临到每一个人的头上，砸向Moriaty网络最薄弱的那一环。那些我杀死的人——我在梦里见到他们，John。他们的血液，呕吐物，还有他们的 _眼睛_ ……”  
  
  Sherlock突然意识到自己在讲什么。他猛吸一口气，拼命冷静着自己。等再次开口的时候，嗓音已经变回了低声的咆哮：“我做这些，John，为了 _你_ 。为了让你活下去，为了回到你身边。我的一生当中，还没有和任何人分享过这些，分享过这个（love），而我终于拥有了它。我 _绝对不会_ 在最后的时刻里让它从我手里被夺走。无论付出什么代价，我决不允许。现在，Moran决不能将你从我身边带走。”  
  
  “老天啊，Sherlock，”John趔趄着走向Sherlock，抓住他的肩膀。他把前额抵着Sherlock的，就好像凭借着这个，他就能深入到那光彩横溢然而又疯狂的大脑当中。“Moran不是我们现在所面临的危机。 _你_ 才是。如果你把针头注入进了血管里，那你会毁掉我们的，用Moran都达不到的方式。”  
  
  “John……”Sherlock声音刺耳。他低下头，想要摸索着John的嘴唇，然而John把他推开了。  
  
  “不。”他厉声说，对他自己，也是对Sherlock。因为上帝知道，他绝对拒绝不了一个满怀温情的Sherlock，可是 _这个_ ……这是John无论如何也容忍不了的事。  
  
  John握紧拳头。“我不会这样做，Sherlock。我不能这样呆在你身边，恐惧着是否我哪日回到家里发现你嗑高了，或者是否有一天我会接到一个电话、告诉我你被发现死在一个小巷子里。我不能就这么无所作为的站着，看你毁掉我的挚爱。”无比冷静的，John向门口走去。  
  
  “你要去哪里？”Sherlock瞪大眼睛、提高音量，满是慌乱。  
  
  John从挂钩上取下一把长柄雨伞，或多或少，它能当成一把拐杖用。“回诊所。”  
  
  “什么？你……你要走了？”  
  
  John坦率的对上Sherlock的眼睛。“我需要能够信任你。知道你能远离毒品、不是因为我强迫你，而是因为你知道这对我们来说行不通。”他深呼吸一口，“如果等我回来，你还在这里，我会很……”他的声音开始破碎。他挫败的甩了甩头，因为他自己的脆弱，“……非常……高兴。然后我们就把这事儿给解决掉，我们两个。我答应你，我发誓。我们会想办法找到Moran。”他转过身，强迫自己把话说完，“但是，如果你一定要注射毒品，那就给Mycroft打电话吧。因为我不希望等我回来的时候、你还呆在这里。”  
  
  他转过身，把门打开。  
  
  “John！”  
  
  John回头，希望在胸腔里猛然爆发开。  
  
  “你——你的腿，”最终，Sherlock也只是结结巴巴的说。“他们会知道的。”  
  
  铺天盖地的倦怠从头顶淹没下来，John说，“我会假装我摔下了楼梯，”他再次看了Sherlock一眼，仿佛这是最后一次。因为他知道，十有八九，这大概就是了。那份冰封似的怒火已经转化成了深刻的悲痛。他早该知道的。像Sherlock Holmes这样的人，怎么会满足于和普通人呆在一起？迟早有一天，他会追寻在下一个几不可能的高峰之下。对于Sherlock而言，John永远不能让他满足。  
  
  “Goodbye，love。”他听见自己这样说。然后他走向大厅，蹒跚着走在那仿佛永无止境的楼梯上。走在前台，暴露在任何有可能经过的行人的视线下，他放任自己膝盖一软。他脚下踉跄，双腿拧结在身下，膝盖重重的撞上地面。他必须隐瞒自己的心理性瘸腿，向所有旁观者证明自己已经残缺破碎、不堪一击。——他压根不用伪装。


	23. The Novel

Lucid 23  
The Novel

John跛行着回到诊所的候客室，路上一直在回避与任何人目光相接。

“John？”

他挤出一声叹息，在转过脸面对Sarah之前，先尝试着在脸上堆积出一副笑脸。“谢谢你一直等我回来啦，说实在的，我竟然真的把火炉开着没关。我等下……把自己弄干点儿，然后就能回头工作了。”他的头发湿漉漉的全部黏在头皮上，雨水顺着脖颈流成一条小河。他把雨伞暂时征用为拐杖，以至于在这样的细雨之下，压根无遮无挡。

他看见Sarah的目光向下投注在他的腿上，然后移了回来。“John……”

“我啊，在楼梯口摔了一跤。该死的，我真是太笨了，不是嘛？早知道就绝对不会在这样的天气里这么匆匆忙忙的了。那我就去收拾收拾了，行吧？”他向着自己的办公室一瘸一拐的走过去，尝试着不要向支撑自己身体的雨伞倾斜的太过明显——尽管他真心很想这样做。他能够感到Sarah的视线始终跟随着他的背影。他在路过壁橱的时候捞过来一条毛巾顺手擦干。等到终于走进房间、把房门在身后紧紧关上的时候，他才松了一口气。

他把大衣脱下、扔在地上，粗鲁的揩干头发，把自己扔进椅子里。他坐下的时候疼的嘶了一声。他盯着桌面看了一会儿，头脑一片空白，尝试着什么也别想。尝试着不要回想起Sherlock疯狂的面孔、刺人的语言。

[“我杀人。我受伤。我审讯别人。我被拷打……”]

他太专注于在Sherlock离开时他所感受到的了——他的悲恸，他的愤怒，他的失落。他怎么能从未设想过，在两个人有可能永远离别时，Sherlock所忍耐的是什么呢？他本应当在Sherlock拒绝谈论的时候就有所察觉的。他本应当看见那些创口——过度警觉。噩梦。可卡因注射痕迹。——可是，该死的，他太庆幸于重新拥有Sherlock，以至于他完完全全的将它们忽略了。

John觉得又冷又空虚，并且因为缺乏睡眠和进食而感到轻微作呕，更不用提，在刚刚的几个小时里，他还经历了情感上如此大的波动。他的思绪在犹疑中动荡不止。他本应该用别的方法来解决这件事的，本应该花时间同Sherlock好好谈谈。可是，取而代之的，他放任该死的暴躁脾气控制了自己的行为——他向Sherlock大吼大叫，对他精神攻击，最后，甚至还对他下了最后通牒。可是，尽管如此，结果又会有什么不同呢？他做不到就这么简简单单的站在一边，任凭Sherlock在毒品里溺死他自己；可事实上他也并没有什么是真正能够做得到的。他把选择权留给Sherlock，可或许他早已得出了答案。

振作点，Watson。他对自己严厉的说。

他看了看手机上的时间。距离他的午间休息结束还有十五分钟，可是对他来说，为了找东西吃而再一次穿过候客室就像是一场酷刑。或许，他可以批点儿文件来打发时间。

他下意识的伸手去取钢笔，然后僵在了那里。他一直习惯于将马克杯放在书桌的左边，放在他惯用手一触即及的地方，可是它被挪到了右边。John的视线从房间里扫过，然而并没有发现其余不同寻常之处。

他动作谨慎的将马克杯抬了起来。一张轻薄的名片压在它下面。John瞪着黑色的印刷字，恼火的喷了口气。

Mycroft Holmes

如果说，在这种情绪之下John此时此刻最不想见到什么，那就是另一个操蛋的Holmes兄弟。可是，他仍然无法阻止自己伸手拿起那张卡片。他的手指从印刷字优雅的曲线下划过，感受着它深入纸页的纹理。他将卡片翻转过来。

桌子抽屉

这两个单词以如此华丽优美的字体写就，以至于John花了一点时间才反应过来，它们并不是同样印刷上去的。Sherlock如果在的话，肯定能把从钢笔品牌一直到生产日期的所有信息都抖落出来。——他的手，在他意识到自己在想些什么的时候抖了一下，然后他懊恼的把名片塞进了口袋里。

他拉了拉桌子抽屉。它锁的好好的，不过上帝知道，这对阻止一个Mycroft来说，压根一点用处都没有。他是不是应当感谢Mycroft至少在自己离开之后还记得帮他重新锁上？John的病例册还在那里面呢。他从口袋里掏出钥匙，打开了抽屉。

他并不十分清楚自己究竟在期待些什么，不过不管他是怎么想的，那里面都并非自己所预料的东西。那是一本薄薄的册子，包裹着古典的深红色皮革。Contes et nouvelles en vers。John的法语早就忘得差不多了。Tales and stories in……什么？John打开了封面，看着标题。Par M. de la Fontaine. A Amsterdam. M. DCC. LXIL。John在脑袋里快速的把罗马数字翻译出来，1700——还有别的什么东西。Mycroft，或者他别的什么黑衣下属，偷偷摸摸的溜进他的办公室，就为了给他一本什么十八世纪的法语小说吗？

哦。

[“别傻了，John。”Sherlock嘲笑道，“我和Mycroft从很年轻的时候就考虑过这种可能性了，我和他没一个人有可能带着一本珍本到处跑的，早背下来了好吗？”John凑得更近看着那些字，“哈，法语？还真是从来没变过。”John取笑道，“你们这些炫耀才学的混蛋（You poncey bastards）。”] 

John快速翻阅着整本书，夹在书页里的是不少过时的剪报。John竖起书脊、晃动纸页，那些剪报像是秋季的落叶一样散落下来，铺满了他的桌面。

John把它们整理起来。差不多有二十多张纸——或者说，被加密的信息。它们是Sherlock摧毁Moriarty的犯罪网络期间，同Mycroft的通讯。John现在已经稍微了解Sherlock到底做过什么了，而就在他面前，呈现出了更多线索。如果他就这样将那些信息解密出来，是不是对于Sherlock信任的一种背叛呢？可是话说回来，Mycroft从来不会无缘无故的做任何事。这些信息里有什么是他想要John知道的，并且，这种期望十分紧迫。

John有些犹疑的咬着嘴唇。他能够就这么把书放回抽屉，然后回头去给那些病人看病，就让Holmes两兄弟的计谋放在一边长草。可是，就算在他这样想着的同时，他也知道他不会这样做。他做不到。

他伸手取来一支笔和一个笔记本，然后开始破译密码。每一份剪报都标注了日期，而John想按顺序来解开它们。这会是一个漫长的过程，John的法语都快要忘完了，更别提，这本书所用的语言是如此古老，而他们在话语里所提及的某些单词更是只是用了首字母缩写。

Accessing security box Genève, do not block authorization.

立刻撤回。将提供所需资源。（Return home at once, will provide all necessary resources.）

有些话John没法理解……Catégoriquement. 或许是“Categorically（绝对的，直截了当的）”吧？我拒绝。不用再提。将停止联系。（refuse, do not ask again, will cease communication.） 

**

John花费了这个下午的所有休息时间，在接待病人的空隙里见缝插针的破译那些讯息。他尽可能准确的理解他们话语中的意思。

目标受到警告。最迟明天行动。  
（Target warned, act by tomorrow latest）

要求……XXX……时间 1445 街道 圣弗朗西斯  
（Require...something...time 1445 street of Saint Frances.）

落脚点已泄露。雇佣替代人员……XXX……  
（Drop point compromised, employ alternate...something.） 

John差不多要开始感激于这项工作了。它让他的思绪不再围绕着Sherlock打转，恐惧于等他回到公寓之时，Sherlock还是否会留在那里。

派遣支援至我讯号处……XXX……XXX……危险  
（Move team on my signal...something...something...critical.）

意大利接线员已……XXX……死亡。很多血。接头处。你还好吗？  
（Italian contact has been...something...dead, much blood at meet point are you well?）

John差不多能听见隐藏于那些简洁文字之下的焦躁情绪。对Mycroft来说，这已经和大声嘶吼没有两样。他让他的下一位病人多等了几分钟，直到他顺着时间找到了下一份简讯并且破译了它，才回应了蜂鸣不停的响铃。当然了，Sherlock甚至完全没有意识到他兄长的担忧。

需要一份未使用过的护照……XXX……XXX……坐标42D45MN25D30ME。  
（Need border passage undetected...something...something...coordinates 42D45MN25D30ME）

在John把这处坐标找出来之前，他不得不先接待了一位病人。他迅速的给下一位病人看了病，一针见血的诊断，并在几分钟之内客客气气的把他们送出了房间，然后他立刻回到办公室里盯着这则消息。没错，坐标是这里：42°45" North 25°30" East。出于好奇，他打开了电脑网页，将它输入进去。保加利亚。

Bukhalov 将在今晚见面 于2330 密码是PARABELLUM  
（Bukhalov will meet 2330 tonight code phrase PARABELLUM） 

不管怎么说，John的拉丁语都要比法语好一点儿。Para bellum？准备战争。

等John把他最后一位病人推出房门的时候，他也只剩下两份讯息没有破译了。而距离他不得不伪装起自己回到公寓、走回日常路线，也只有二十分钟。

毒蛇 盘踞在下一个目的地 巴马科机场 正在追踪  
（Viper slipped the net destination Senou Airport in pursuit.） 

毒蛇指的一定是Moran。John转向了最后一份剪报。它传递于三周之前，不会超过这个时间的，——确切来说，就是在Sherlock来到John公寓的前四天。

Votre docteur a besoin de vous. Y35LSKO3Y88XCOM

John困惑的盯着这个讯息。“你的医生需要你（Your doctor needs you）。”这是前半句话。至于剩下的……John用各种方法尝试了一会儿，重新排列组合、替换其中的某些字母，到了最后，他斜眼看着它，试图以此看出某些规律。SKO可能是某个飞机的序列号，他在网上查了查，尼日利亚，索克托。这有可能意味着什么呢？——或许，一个飞机座位号，或者，一个目的地？唯一有可能代表某个单词的就是句末的com。交流（Communication）?公司（ Company）?哦。

John再一次打开了网页浏览器，在地址栏里输入了www.Y35LSKO3Y88X.com，在网页缓存打开的时候，他身体不由自主的前倾、焦急的等待着。

John能够听见惊愕传出的回响。他知道这响声传自于他自己。网页上什么也没有，只有一张照片——他的。镜头拉的非常近的一张照片，只有可能出自于变焦镜头。John能看到他脸上每一条疲惫又悲伤的线条，在街灯的光芒下清晰可见。他垂着肩膀，情绪苦痛。该死的偷窥狂Mycroft，他肯定是命令拍照的人选了他情绪最糟的那一刻。尽管他手上的瓶子被纸袋所遮掩，但是750毫升酒瓶的形状依然不容错辩。

[“为什么你会回来？”他曾这样问，“我是说，为什么是现在？你自己曾说过现在并不安全。显而易见，你根本没有想过要呆在这里，在Mycroft这样要求的时候你简直要气到爆炸。如果你没那么粗心大意，如果你并不需要Mycroft的资助，为什么你要在一切事情结束之前回来？] 

John向后靠在椅背上，抱着头。这就是为什么。藏匿于地下几近一年，John奇怪于为什么Sherlock会在解除Moran的危机之前回来，现在他明白了。Sherlock之所以会回来，全然是因为John，就因为对他的关心。

你的医生需要你。  
（Your doctor needs you.）

四个单词。就这样驱使Sherlock放弃了全部的计划，回到伦敦，将他自己暴露在危险之下，把他们全部拖进漩涡。就因为Mycroft向Sherlock证明了：John需要他。

John感到悔痛、内疚与厌恶同时席卷而来。他早已知晓Sherlock的的确确关心他、爱着他，尽管Sherlock并无法将这种情感诉诸于语言。可是，John始终在内心里为自己画上这样一道警戒线：Sherlock爱着John，并不超过他爱着世人的程度。他从来，都没有想过Sherlock会做出这样的事——冒着一切风险，放弃所有缜密的计划，仅仅是因为John需要他。他把John放在第一位，远远超出其他任何事物。其实，在心底，John之前从未想过Sherlock能这样的爱人。知道Sherlock曾做出这样的事，将John所坚持的从头到脚一齐粉碎。这比任何语言所揭露出的Sherlock对John的爱，都要更加明晰清楚。

多么悲伤啊，John曾这样错误的了解过Sherlock。John只希望他仍有机会将一切告诉他。他们两个人，在过去的几周内，都已经对彼此展示出了相当一部分前所未知的内在，然而，他们仍有属于自己的秘密未曾分享。如果在John回到公寓的时候，Sherlock仍在那里、不曾吸毒，那么，John将同样告诉他自己所隐藏的部分。这一切，在Sherlock面前，都已变得不值一提。

时间到了。John命令自己站起来，小心翼翼的将书本和剪报锁进抽屉。他最后一次向上帝祈祷是他躺在阿富汗沙地上流血的时候，可是此时，他无力克制，终究还是翕动嘴唇、无声的祷告：

求求你，上帝啊，让他不要走。

 

本月更新。QAQ每次碰到这样的梗都又虐又温馨……小妖精们都在吗？出来冒个泡吧~  
——2015年5月25日

TBC


End file.
